


without you (there's holes in my soul)

by freedomatsea



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I wish I could say this is slow burn but if anyone reading this knows me at all LOL, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot, Smut, Spooning, Steve Trevor Lives, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: In a small village in Belgium, nearly destroyed during World War I, archaeologists and historians made a shocking discovery. A discovery that will change everything for Diana Prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny came to me a day after FINALLY seeing Wonder Woman this week and I just had to write it down. I hope you all enjoy it. My previous foray into DC writing was BatCat about 5 years ago. Admittedly I still see Bruce Wayne as Christian Bale, so in my mind I'm writing him, but I digress. 
> 
> I really hope anyone who reads this enjoys it! It'll be a couple chapters at least, I don't exactly plan these things out, I just let my muses have their way.

Diana’s brows knit together as she stared at her cellphone as it rang - Bruce Wayne’s name flashing on the screen. She swept her thumb over the screen to answer it, tucking the phone between her shoulder and ear. “ _Bruce_. This is unexpected.” It had been several weeks - a month in fact - since he’d delivered the photograph to her office. They had exchanged a few lighthearted emails, mostly he was trying to learn more about who the man was in the photo.

“Though I suppose a man like you doesn’t worry about long distance fees.” She laughed a little, noting the tense silence that seemed to emanate from his side of the call. “Is something wrong?”

“Have you read the news today?” Bruce questioned.

“No, I’ve been busy cataloging a recent acquisition this morning.” Diana replied, clicking on the browser. “Where should I look?”

“BBC had the most in depth article.”

“ _What_ am I looking for?” Diana questioned as she waited for the BBC website to load. Bruce didn’t get the chance to answer before she saw the article in question on the front page. “How could this be?”

“I’ve already sent someone to collect him.” Bruce continued speaking, but she could barely hear him. Her pulse was pounding in her ear, drowning out whatever he was saying about wishing it hadn’t made it to the news, that someone should’ve stopped it before it ended up on the front page.

Diana’s eyes darted across the screen, quickly reading through the article. A group of archaeologists had discovered an abandoned laboratory in the small village of Veld, Belgium. Historians had previously discovered a diary at auction, believed to have been written by Dr. Isabel Maru, sometime after World War I. They had long believed that Dr. Maru had died when a nearby bomb making facility had exploded near the end of the war. But the discovery of the laboratory and the survival of Dr. Maru was not the most shocking revelation. As archaeologists uncovered the laboratory, they discovered a perfectly preserved man in a state of stasis.

The article provided a sketch of the man, who they were referred to as _John Doe_ , but Diana knew exactly who he was.

“Steve.” Diana whispered, her heart clenching as she stared into the eyes of the rendering of a man she thought she’d never see again. “I don’t understand. How could he... “ The article didn’t say what they had done with him. She scoured it again, in case she’d missed a single detail. “Is he…?” She couldn’t bring herself to ask it, but Bruce knew what she was asking.

“Yes. He’s alive. Thankfully no one has reported that… _yet_. They have him in a medically induced coma right now.”

“Where is he?” Diana closed her laptop and stood up, gripping at her cell phone tightly. “Why didn’t you call me sooner?” She gritted out, grabbing her coat. “Where is he, Bruce?”

“In a facility in London. I can send you the coordinates.” Bruce sighed, “Diana.”

“Yes?”

“Don’t get your hopes up. I’m not a scientist, but I don’t see how someone could survive that long.”

“I don’t pretend to understand either, but Bruce… You are on the phone with a goddess right now, how do you explain that?”

“Touche.” He retorted with a dry laugh. “I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

Diana rolled her eyes, “As sweet as that is, it’s hardly necessary. I can take care of myself. Send me the coordinates.” She ended the call, tucking her phone into her coat pocket as she walked out of her office, stopping at her secretary’s desk.

“Good afternoon Ms. Prince.” The older woman said as she looked up from her paperwork. “Everything alright?”

“Something just came up that’s going to take me away from the Louvre for an indefinite amount of time. I’ll know more, once I get there.” Her phone vibrated in her pocket with the coordinates. “I need you to cancel my meeting tomorrow and clear my schedule for at least the rest of the week.”

* * *

“Ms. Prince?”

Diana stood a little taller as she approached the man, her teeth clenched tightly in anticipation for whatever lay before her. The train ride from Paris had given her time to contemplate every outcome of this scenario. Nothing _truly_ made sense. Why had Dr. Maru preserved him? Had she conducted despicable experiments on him? But those were the questions that led to a myriad of outcomes. Outcomes were Steve didn’t remember her. Where Steve wasn’t _Steve_ any more. Where she would leave this facility wishing that the past had just stayed in the past.

“I guess Bruce told you I was coming?”

“He did.” The older man said with a nod of his head. “He also said that you know John Doe?”

“I do… I did.” Diana lowered her gaze to look at her watch. _His_ watch. She had taken such good care of the watch since she last saw Steve. She frequently got it tuned up, to make sure it was the most precise timepiece in the room. “Can I see him?”

“Right this way.” He gestured for her to follow him down the stark white hallway, past empty rooms left open that made the entire experience all the more eerie. Steve’s hospital room was the last door along the corridor. _Closed_. The heart monitor’s steady beeping could be heard through the door, like it was mocking her.

“What should I… I don’t know what to expect.” Diana’s brows knit together as she stared at the door. She wasn’t one to run away from the face of danger, but _this_ , the feeling settling into her chest - the fear. It did.

“He’s in a coma.” The man explained. “Medically induced. When they released him from the… I don’t know what they’re calling it, exactly. But they found him in a class coffin of sorts, it was attached to various outdated medical devices that were keeping him alive. When they released him, he was _very_ disturbed.”

“Disturbed?”

“He was screaming. Trying to escape from them.” He clarified. “They sedated him.”

“I see.” Diana laced her fingers together, staring at the door. “Can I see him... _alone_?”

“Of course. If you need anything at all, Ms. Prince.”

Diana shook her head, “I have everything I need. Right here.” She stepped forward hesitantly and pushed the door open, slipping inside the room. It _smelt_ like a hospital and she hated it. She hated hospitals. It had been nearly a hundred years since she had last seen Steve and in that time she had watched their friends live and die, spent hours sitting in hospital rooms, watching as the people she cared deeply about slipped away from her. She didn’t understand how humans did it. How they grew attached to one another, knowing that one day they might be without them.

“ _Steve_ ,” Diana whispered as she approached the hospital bed. He was hooked up to a dozen machines, there were wires and tubes coming and going from him. She reached out and brushed her fingers over his forehead, brushing that unruly curl of hair back, smiling as she savored the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips. He was real. He was alive. Gods, what she wouldn’t give to hear his voice again.

“I have missed you every day since you _died_.” Diana told him, even though she knew he couldn’t hear her. He had new scars, she noted. He appeared to have been burned. The skin from his hairline, across part of his right cheek, creeping around the back of his neck had been damaged, healed, and scarred over. “Every night I prayed to whomever would listen, begging from them to bring you back to me. I had to settle for scattered images of you, just to have a tiny piece of you.” She squeezed his hand tightly. “There’s so much I wanted to say to you.”

Her phone started to ring and she jumped at the sudden noise. It was Clark. “Now is really not the time.” Diana said tersely as she answered the phone.

“Hello to you too Diana.” Clark laughed. “Are you at the hospital?”

“ _Mhm_ . You’re lucky he’s still in a coma or I would be _very_ annoyed at you ruining my reunion.” Diana sighed as brushed her fingers over his cheek. “Let me guess, Bruce told you to check in on me?”

“He may have. But I was planning to call you anyways.”

“Oh?” Diana pulled a chair over to Steve’s bedside so she could sit. “Were you also worried that I might be setting myself up for heartbreak? I’m _very_ flattered that both of you care so much, but I’ve survived a hundred years in this world and I have experienced more than enough heartbreak.” There had been nothing but heartbreak in her life since Steve had entered her life, but that was what happened when you got involved with _mankind_.

“I know this, Diana. But we’re all friends and friends _worry_.”

“Friends.” Diana smiled a little. “It has been a long time since I had _friends_.” Once they had all died or forgotten who she was, she didn’t seek out new friends. She was perfectly content with leading a solitary life. She enjoyed her various jobs, took immense joy in caring for the collections of objects, and kept to herself.

“How is he?”

“ _Alive_ .” Diana’s voice wavered with emotion. “That’s all I know right now. They said he was _disturbed_ when they initially woke him. I don’t know how long I will have to wait to convince them to bring him out of the coma.”

“Knowing you, you’ll have them convinced in an hour.”

Diana chuckled, “ _Mhm_ . I can be very persuasive.” She leaned forward and rested her chin on her palm as she balanced her elbow on the edge of the bed. “I just don’t want to cause him any pain. I don’t know what sort of mental state he’s in. It has been a _hundred_ years. I don’t see how Dr. Maru managed this.”

“Bruce is trying to acquire the diary they discovered and all of the paperwork they found in the lab. Last I heard, it’s not going very well.”

“Tell him to throw my credentials at them. Have them go through the Louvre. They consider me an expert on what occurred in Belgium. Perhaps that will be enough to convince them.” Diana studied the rise and fall of his chest. “I want to know what she did. What I should expect.”

“We’re working on it.” Clark assured her. “If you need anything at all Diana…”

“I know. I know.” Diana shook her head. “I appreciate it.” She sat back in her seat, never taking her eyes off of Steve. “I’ll talk to you soon, Clark.”

“Good luck.”

“Thank you.” Diana sighed and tucked her phone back into her pocket. “I wonder what you’d think of them, Steve. I bet you’d like Clark. He’s a good man. Bruce is too, but… he’s a little rougher around the edges. A different sort of man.” She took his hand in hers again. “I wonder what you’ll think about this world we live in now. Oh, how different it is from 1918. It’s a different world now. You’ll be the one confused when I show it to you. And I _will_ show it to you, when you wake up Steve.”

* * *

The doctors were reluctant to bring him out of the coma. They insisted that there were more tests to be run, more vitals to get a baseline for, more work to be done before they could _try_ to wake him again. Diana, however, was insistent that all of the tests could be done with him _awake_. She wouldn’t leave either. Which annoyed all the doctors that took shifts to care for him. She asked too many questions, she wouldn’t leave the room when they changed out his IV lines or used an ultrasound to check the blood flow in his brain.

But finally, after _two_ long weeks of sitting by his bedside, Dr. Arashi informed her that they would begin reducing the medication they used to keep him sedated. They would wean him off slowly to see how he reacted and if he became too agitated they would increase the dose.

The first sign of him coming to manifested in faint muscles twitches in his fingers when she held his hand. The second sign was his eyes opening when she spoke to him, but they seemed distant and empty at first. His lips moving, as though he were trying to respond to her, was the third sign of him waking up.

He was calm right until the last day of weaning him off the medicine. Then he was trying to rip his lines out and get out of the bed. He seemed delirious, confused, silent. Diana wouldn’t let them increase the dose again. She wanted it out of his system, once and for all.

“ _Diana_?” He whispered as he tossed in his sleep.

“I’m here.” Diana soothed, running a calming hand over his shoulder. “ _Shhh_. It’s going to be alright Steve. You’re safe.”

“I failed. If I’m alive, I failed.”

“No. You didn’t fail Steve.” Diana cupped his cheek, “You saved everyone. It worked. You’re a hero.”

“What happened?” He blinked repeatedly, like he was trying to fight his way through a haze. She hated seeing him like this.

“I wish I knew.” Diana sighed, perching on the edge of his bed. “I thought I watched you die. But here you are.”

Steve ran his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Everything’s a jumble in my head, Diana. It’s like I can’t focus on anything.”

“It’s what they have you on, “ Diana nodded towards the monitors. “It’s done now. Things should get clearer. I hope. I still don’t know much about their medicine. But it’s much better than anything you’re accustomed to.”

“What do you mean?” Steve started to sit up, but Diana pressed his hand to his chest to keep him down. “Where are we?”

“An office building in London owned by Wayne Enterprises. We’re in the medical ward.” Diana explained to him gently.

“I don’t understand.” He stared at the monitor beside his bed, his brows knit together in confusion.

Diana opened her mouth to speak, just as her cellphone started ringing. Steve jerked away from the sound and her, staring at the device as she pulled it out of her pocket.

“What the hell is that?”

“There’s a lot to explain…” Diana silenced the phone and tucked it back into her pocket. “Remember how it was when you brought me to London? How confused and bewildered I was by everything?”

Steve stared at her wide-eyed. “Yeah. I remember…” He drew in a shaky breath and reached for her hand. “What aren’t you telling me, Diana?”

“Honestly I still don’t know much,” Diana admitted. “The documents are tied up in customs or _something_.  I don’t think they want to relinquish them.” But they wouldn’t have much of a choice. Bruce had ensured her that he had an excellent cat burglar that could get anything out of anywhere. “But a lot of time has passed since the War.” Her brows knit together as she squeezed his hand.

“How much time?”

“A hundred years.” She whispered.

“ _What_? I know my hearing’s a little fuzzy but… Come again?” He ran his other hand over his forehead.

“It has been almost one hundred years. Next year it’ll be the one hundredth anniversary of the war ending.” Diana explained. “I’ll have to get them to check on your hearing… I would imagine that the blast did some damage.” She looked down at their hands. “All I know is that apparently Dr. Maru found you after the blast and _preserved_ you.” She scrunched up her nose. “I don’t know how. It seems impossible to me. Mankind doesn’t survive like that.”

“Well I am _above_ average.” Steve countered with a little laugh as he sank back onto the bed. “One hundred years? _Really_? What have you… How have you been?”

Diana smiled at him, “Adapting. This world changes so quickly. Once I get used to one thing, there’s already a dozen new updates to everything. So much has changed.” She released his hand and got up from his bedside to grab the newspaper she’d brought with her. “I thought you might enjoy reading this.”

“Since the war’s over?”

Diana met his eyes and nodded. “Exactly.” She hadn’t forgotten a single word he’d said to her. She’d stowed them all away in her heart, carried them with her always. “And once they let you go, I’ll show you London. It’s changed so much!” She laughed and shook her head. “And we can have coffee every morning and read the paper.” She met his eyes. “But eventually I will have to go back to work.”

“You work?”

“Very hard.”

“Where?”

“The Louvre.”

“As a secretary?”

“Oh no,” Diana smirked. “I have a secretary of my own. _Oh_ how much you’ve missed out on. Women have nearly as much power as men these days. Though there’s still a constant struggle over that.” She touched his cheek. “A lot has changed.”

Steve frowned a little, “Have your feelings changed?”

Instead of answering, Diana leaned across the bed to press her lips against his, choosing a kiss to be far better than any words could’ve been. She pulled back smiling at him, “I hope that was a good enough answer.”

“It was,” Steve lifted his hand to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb over the rise of her cheekbone. “You’re telling me it’s been a hundred years and you’re still insanely gorgeous. You could’ve moved on.”

“I could’ve, I suppose. But that seemed fickle to me.” She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. “But without you I would’ve never known love. The love of a man was never something I would’ve been exposed to on Themyscira. Why would I seek it out here?”

“Right. _Right_. Twelve volumes detailing how useless we are.”

Diana made a face, “If I recall correctly… You were very _not_ useless.” She smirked at him, turning to kiss his palm. “But I may need you to remind me. Once we get you out of here.”

“When _can_ I leave?” Steve questioned, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. “I”m tired of being poked and prodded.”

“Soon.” Diana sighed. “I don’t know if they’ll want to keep you longer once we receive the diary and notes.” She shrugged. “Honestly, we don’t know if there’s something more to this.”

Steve frowned, “More? Like maybe Dr. Maru wasn’t being a good Samaritan in saving me?”

Her heart clenched. “Exactly. So far all of your scans have looked normal. Your brain activity is normal, your heart is strong, your lungs in good condition. All of you is where it should be.” She kissed his thumb as he brushed it over her lips again. “The only thing I’ve noticed is that it’s quite clear you were in a blast of some sort. You have some scarring here,” She reached out and touched his cheek, following the rough skin back towards his ear, sliding down his neck. “And your back. Aside from that and the odd cut-shaped scar… You seem normal.”

Steve’s brows pinched together. “I don’t know if I’d call being alive one hundred years after I was supposed to be dead _normal_ , Diana.”

“Fair point.” Diana glanced over her shoulder at the door, pursing her lips. “I wonder how angry they will be with me if I make you move so I can lay with you.”

“I don’t give a damn what they say,” Steve retorted, scooting over as much as he could, making just enough room for her to join him on the bed. It was a tight fit, but neither of them were going to complain about that.

“Oh, I missed you.” Diana sighed as she sank into his side. It felt ridiculous to think it, but she truly had only felt safe twice in her life  - back home in Themyscira and in Steve Trevor’s arms. She felt like a fool to think it, but it was the truth.

“I feel like I should say I missed you too…. Even though it feels like I last saw you hours ago.” Steve chuckled, rubbing his hand over her side. “So, I missed you too.”

She smiled. “Good to know. And for the record, because I didn’t get to say it back…. I lo-” She didn’t get to finish her words before the door opened and Bruce and Clark stepped in. “You boys have _excellent_ timing. A simple knock would’ve been suffice.” Diana sat up, brushing her fingers through her hair as she pushed it behind her shoulders.

“We could go…” Clark trailed off, staring at a point somewhere above the bed.

“The moment’s passed.” Diana rolled her eyes, looking towards Steve. “On your left is Bruce Wayne, of Wayne Enterprises who owns this facility. On your right is Clark Kent. Gentlemen, this is Steve Trevor.”

“We’ve heard a lot about you.” Clark said as he stepped towards the bedside to shake Steve’s hand.

Diana blushed. “Only a little.”

“All good things I hope?” Steve questioned, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Always glowing.” Clark assured him.

“And Bruce, has your cat caught the mouse?” Diana questioned with an arched brow. “The sooner she steals it, the sooner I can get Steve home.”

“Where… Uh, where is home now?”

“Your apartment is still here in the city. Miraculously. I purchased it after your death and I’ve maintained it. But home for me is in Paris currently.” Diana explained gently.

“Right.” Steve nodded. “I like Paris.”

Her heart fluttered and she smiled brightly at him. “Good.”

Bruce cleared his throat, “Selina’s working on it. She’s the best in the business. She won’t let us down if she knows what’s good for her.”

“And what is _good_ for her, Bruce?” Diana quipped, giving Clark a knowing look.

Steve gestured between the three of them, “This is far too much for my head to work out right now.” He rubbed his temple as he laid his head back on the pillow. “You gonna tell me all the backstory here?”

“Of course.” Diana laughed, “It is my turn to teach you about everything now.”

“Tell this Selina woman to hurry up, will ya?” Steve said sounding rather beleaguered, “I’m already sick of this place and I just woke up.”

“Unfortunately, she’s not one to be rushed.” Bruce shrugged. “It’ll be in your hands by the end of the week. That’s a promise.”

Diana nodded as she sank back down beside Steve, resting her cheek against his chest. “Tell the staff when you leave that we would like a few hours of peace to sleep. I’ve barely slept in two weeks.”

“I think that’s her way of telling us to get out of here, Bruce.” Clark remarked, clapping Bruce on the shoulder. “See you tomorrow Diana.”

“Call next time.”

“I did.” Bruce said as they headed for the door.

“ _Oops_.” Diana stifled a laugh against Steve’s chest.

“Friends of yours?” Steve questioned as soon as the door shut.

“Work associates turned friends. We are all in the same business of saving the world.” Diana explained.

“Now, I’m not one to get jealous but…” Steve gave her a pointed look. “What’s his deal?”

“Bruce? He is a wealthy, womanizing businessman. I believe it got under his skin that I was not interested in him. But he recently got involved with a woman that is much more his speed.”

“The thief?”

“Precisely.” Diana traced her fingers over his chest, drawing patterns through the fabric of the hospital gown he wore. “I often find that his ego enters the room before he does. But at the root of it all, he’s a good man that cares deeply about a city that hardly deserves him.”

“And the other guy?”

“Clark is actually a lot like me. He is from another world, a place called Krypton. But he was raised on this planet.” Diana tilted her head to look at Steve better.

“Wow.” Steve brushed her hair away from her cheek, smiling at her. “Sounds like you've been leading a very interesting life.”

She shrugged. “I try to keep busy.”

Steve nodded his head and smiled at her, trailing his fingers over her arm. “Good. _Good_.”

“You should rest, Steve.” Diana whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw.

“Hopefully when I wake up, I’ll feel like I'm in less of a haze.” Steve sighed heavily, letting his eyes fall closed.

“Let’s hope.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues! I'm overjoyed by the response I got from writing this and I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes! Thank you all, once again for reading! Oh and smut!

“They want to run a few more tests,” Diana said as she stepped into Steve’s room. “What are you doing?” She couldn’t exactly say she was surprised.

“I was anticipating that they'd say that. _Again_. We’re getting out of here.” He was halfway dressed, standing at the foot of the bed, tucking his shirt into his pants.

“ _Steve_.”

“Look, Diana. I just… I can't stay in here another day longer. I feel like a caged animal. Have you noticed there are _no_ windows? Being poked and prodded at like an experiment.” Steve fixed the collar of his shirt. “I want outta here.”

“Bruce assured me that Selina should have everything here by noon.” Diana sighed as she approached Steve, smoothing her hands over his chest. “But I can tell him to bring them to your apartment.”

“I just wanna get out of here.” Steve sighed, his hands settling at her hips. “I feel fine. I don't see any reason that I should be stuck here.”

“Were you going to tell me you were going to try to escape?” Diana questioned, brushing her fingers over the wayward curl at his brow. “Or was I going to have to find you?”

“I was hoping you’d assist in my escape,” Steve grinned brightly at her. “Yeah?”

She nodded with a bright smile of her own. “ _Yeah_ .” Steve had a point. He seemed _fine_. All of his tests came back normal. He was healthy, strong. “Let’s get you out of here.” She pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss, before she started for the door. “It’s a different world out there, Steve.”

“Your daily papers have shown me that,” Steve laughed as he followed her, catching her hand. “I’m ready to face the world out there. Anything is better than _this_.”

“Anything is better than you being gone.” Diana added, squeezing his hand tightly as she stopped at the door. “Wait here. I’ll let you know when it’s clear.” She released his hand, “I’ll distract them and meet you at the elevator.” She planted another kiss to his lips and stepped outside, raking her fingers through her hair with a heavy sigh.

“Doctor, may I have a moment with you?” She called out as she spotted the doctor approaching. Diane knocked lightly on the door behind her, alerting Steve that she was moving.

Instead of waiting for Dr. Arashi to reach her, she gestured for them to walk away from Steve’s door, giving him time to slip out of the room.

“I was hoping you might have heard something. Anything.” Diana pressed, crossing her arms across her chest. “I think I can speak for both of us by saying we’re getting antsy.”

“I know. It's unfortunate that we haven't received Dr. Maru’s work yet. We’re cautious about releasing him until we've read her work. Given her previous occupation, her work on Mr. Trevor raise alarm.”

“What do you mean?” Diana questioned, her brows coming together tensely. “You have said it yourself a dozen times. He is _healthy_.” Her heart clenched at the thought that this could all just be delaying the inevitable. That she would lose him all over again.

“He is extremely healthy, Ms. Prince. His vitals are all remarkably strong for a man who has survived a hundred years in stasis. It's perplexing.” The doctor shook his head. “We just want to be certain.”

“I understand.” Diana smiled softly, hoping that Steve had managed to slip away. “But if we are on borrowed time, I want to know.”

“At this time, I wouldn't think that's the case. But there's many unanswered questions.”

Diana wrung her hands nervously. “I know. I'm just glad to have him back.”

“Was there anything else?”

“No.”

“Very well.”

Diana drew in a breath as she watched the doctor walk away, before she head straight for the elevator where Steve was waiting.

“Are you okay?” She questioned, making note of the way he was leaning against the wall. “Do you need to sit?”

Steve shook his head. “No no. No sitting. Give me a second.”

“I'm starting to think this was a bad idea.”

“No. We're going. I just needed a breath. Whatever they were giving me has me dizzy.” He rubbed his face with a beleaguered sigh.

Diana hesitated before she pressed the down button. Her head and her heart were at war. Her rational brain said he belonged in the hospital, but her emotional heart did he belonged in his apartment, far away from all of this around them.

“You're certain you can do this?”

“Dead certain.” He made a face. “Poor word choice. Sorry.”

“Don't apologize.” She shook her head as they stepped into the elevator. “I honestly still can't believe this is real. That you aren't just a figment of my imagination.”

“Did you imagine me often?”

“ _Very_.” She felt her cheeks heat at that.

“Wish I could say the same, but…” He ran a hand over his forehead as he leaned back against the walls of the elevator. “It still feels like just yesterday that we were dancing in the snow.”

Diana sighed dreamily at that memory. “That entire night was…”

“Better than anything those twelve volumes told you?”

“Most certainly.” She shifted closer to him. “All that time I believed that men were completely useless in _pleasure_ . Then you had to go and change my mind and then die. _Tsk tsk_.”

Steve closed the distance between them, his hand resting at the small of her back as he drew her closer, sinking into the kiss.

Diana leaned against him, curling a hand behind his head, her fingers playing through his hair. She had forgotten just how heady it felt to kiss him like _this_. The way heat coursed through her, settling like liquid fire between her thighs.

The elevator’s _ding_ , broke them away from each other. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and his chest was rising and falling dramatically.

“Come on.” Diana urged, taking his hand as they headed through the lobby of the office building. They kept their heads down and avoided catching the attention of the man at the front desk who was far more occupied watching a TV behind his desk.

“Holy shit.” Steve swore as he froze in front of the office. “You're sure this is _London_?”

“Certain.” Diana smiled at him, unable to keep from laughing softly at the way he looked. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. “Welcome to 2017, Steve.”

Steve’s eyes darted around the bustling area and Diana waited, holding his hand reassuringly as he took it all in. She remembered how confused she had been. It was a culture shock, to say the least.

Steve drew in a ragged breath, shaking his head as he looked around. “I don't even know what to question.”

Diana glanced behind them, noticing a flashing light from inside the office building. “I don't think we have time for questions. Come on.” She headed around the corner, hailing a cab.

“What is that?” Steve questioned as he stared at the small screen built into the back of the seat in front of them, where advertisements for musicals and programs were airing their commercials. “Are those… moving photos?”

“Sort of. It's called a television I believe.” She rested her hand on his knee and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “I know it's a lot.”

“It is.”

Diana agreed. “Far more than I encountered with you.”

“Despite all of _this_ , it feels good to just be free of that place.” Steve sank back against the seat, “It'll be nice to go home. To have time _alone_ with you.”

Diana’s brows shot up. “Oh? Do you have plans I should be privy to?”

Steve nodded with a cheeky grin. “So many.”

“See for _me_ we’re catching up on a lot of lost time.” Diana reminded him, her fingers still playing over his leg. “For you, it was just a few days ago in Veld.”

“I know.” Steve covered her hand with his own. “Trust me, I know.”

Diana rested her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes fall closed just to savor this moment. Of course the moment was ruined by her phone ringing. She pulled it out of her coat pocket, staring at the screen.

“Bruce Wayne, huh?” Steve rolled his eyes.

“We did just escape from _his_ medical facility.” Diana sighed as she silenced her phone. “I am certain he is calling to question my sanity.” She shifted just a little closer to Steve. “They can all wait.”

“I love you.” He whispered as he pressed his lips to her temple.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Not much had changed in his apartment since she had first stepped foot in it. Over the years she had updated the wiring, added new appliances, and purchased a better mattress for the bed. But aside from those updates, it was exactly like it had been when Steve had called it home.

“Now this. This I can deal with right now.” Steve remarked with a laugh as he moved to lay down on his sofa.

Diana marveled at him, moving to curl into the chair across from him as he reclined. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Steve admitted, turning to look at her. “I don't know how a person can be tired when all you do is sleep in a hospital.”

“But you don't sleep well there. Every hour or two they come in and wake you up.” Diana reminded him. “You _should_ rest.” As much as she wanted to do more, she could plainly see the bags under his eyes.

“Would you like to sleep with me, Diana?”

She smiled. “Always.” She gracefully rose from where she was sitting, waiting for him to get himself up so they could head for the bedroom.

Diana helped him remove his shirt and his pants, leaving him in _nothing_ which was exactly how he preferred to sleep. And she wasn't one to argue against seeing him in full, once more. When she had first seen him naked she had thought the male form was a little repulsive, but that opinion had changed, at least where Steve Trevor was concerned.

“Aren't you going to get more comfortable?” Steve questioned as he climbed into the bed.

“One might wonder if you're tricking me into _more_ .” Diana mused as she removed her dress, leaving on her under things as she joined him beneath the covers. “But you _surely_ wouldn't do that would you?”

Steve chuckled. “I might.” He teased as he rolled over to face her, “But probably not right now. It might be embarrassing.”

Diana frowned, “Embarrassing?”

“ _Embarrassing_. I'm not really sure if I would, uh… last very long.” Steve’s face turned bright red. “Anyways. I should sleep.”

“I'm sure we would overcome that,” Diana offered as he rolled over so his back was facing her. She reached out and ran her fingers over the scarred skin of his back. It was a reminder that she _had_ lost him. The flames had licked at his skin and ruined it.

“I’m sure we could too.” Steve mumbled, his eyes already closed.

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Diana assured him, pressing her lips to his shoulder, curling her arm around his middle.

* * *

Bruce had called a dozen times while Steve slept and Diana had ignored every single one of his calls. _Then_ he started texting her. Unless he was texting to tell her that Selina had the diary and documents… which he wasn’t. She knew it was irrational and foolish to ignore him, but she just wanted a little more time with Steve. _Alone_.

“Diana?”

“I'm here.” She laid her phone on the bedside table, sliding back down under the covers to wrap herself around him.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Not very long. A little over two hours.” She pressed her lips to the back of his neck, running her hand along his side. “How do you feel?”

“Not quite as groggy.” He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. “And surprisingly well rested, all things considered.” Steve rolled onto his back, meeting her eyes. “Did you sleep at all?”

“No. I sent a few emails for work and enjoyed watching you sleep.” Diana smiled at him, noting his confusion. “Emails are like letters, only they arrive much faster.”

Steve laughed. “I'll take your word for it.” He ran his fingers through his hair, before examining his arm where his IV line had been. “Well that looks bad.”

“I believe they warn against ripping your own lines out.” Diana brushed his hand away to smooth her fingers over the bruised and bloodied skin, frowning. “Does it hurt?”

“Eh, I've had worse.” Steve said, puffing his chest up with a tight grin, which definitely wasn't working on her. “It hurts.”

“That's what I thought.” Diana ran her fingers over his cheek, leaning in to kiss him. “You know… I had forgotten just how handsome you are.”

“You’d forgotten?”

“Mhm.” Diana hummed, brushing her lips over his as she spoke. “But you really are the most handsome man I've ever seen.”

“Really? Even now?”

“I don't believe scars from a heroic act make you any less attractive, Steve. In fact… they make you even more handsome.”

Steve cupped her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her, an edge of need to the kiss. His tongue swept out to to tease along her lips, seeking entrance that she was more than willing to offer. Her own tongue tangled with his, moving slowly to straddle his hips.

His hands curled around her hips, his fingers skimming over the soft fabric of her underwear.

Diana ran her hands over his chest as she sank into the kiss, rocking down against him. She had forgotten just how good it felt to make him groan against her lips. She had tried to hold on to all of those memories, but they faded slowly.

His fingers fumbled with her bra, trying to figure out how to get it loose. Diana laughed, breaking from the kiss.

“What is this terrible contraption?”

“A bra.” She pushed her hair out of the way and slid the straps down her shoulders, turning the bra around so she could unclasp it and toss it aside. “We’ll teach you how to remove them at a later date.”

Steve’s attention was already on her breasts. “What? Oh. Yes. A later date.” He nodded, cupping one of her breasts, his thumb playing over the pebbled peak of her nipple. “You are so gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” Diana laughed softly, nerves starting to coil in her stomach. Her lashes fluttered, marvelling at the way he still looked at her exactly how he had that first night.

She moved to get off of him so she could get her underwear off, leaving nothing between them.

Steve rolled them over so she was on her back beneath him, his hips settling between her parted thighs.

“ _Oh_.” She had forgotten how it felt to have his cock pressed against her, “Steve.” Diana rocked against him. Those books had it completely wrong, there was something far more appealing about having your partner pressed up against you. Your hand could never come close to that.

“You good?” Steve questioned softly as he slipped his hand between them, guiding his cock to her centre.

Diana nodded her head, leaning up to kiss him as he _finally_ slid into her. It was rushed, but for once they actually had time. She would gladly spend the rest of the afternoon mapping out every inch of his skin and learning what made him feel good.

But right now it was all about _this_ reunion. It was about them clinging to one another as they rocked and moaned together. There was no war tomorrow and while the future was uncertain, they had this second chance.

It was over all too soon. But Steve held back just long enough to push her over the edge, where he followed her seconds later.

Diana leaned up to kiss him, pulling him down on top of her. “You're amazing.” She mumbled.

“Just you wait until my stamina is back.” Steve assured her, brushing her hair behind her ears. “You won’t know what hit you.”

She grinned. “I look forward to that.”

* * *

“I'm going to have to answer him eventually.” Diana sighed, resting her cheek on his chest. “Clark’s started calling too. And I'm fairly certain the unlisted number is Selina.”

“Are you afraid it's bad?”

“Terrified.” She admitted with a frown. “I keep expecting to wake up and all of this is just a dream.”

Steve wrapped his arm around her, holding her a little tighter. “Trust me, I keep waiting for the other shoe to fall too.”

“I just don't believe Dr. Maru would do something out of the kindness of her heart,” Diana said quietly, running her fingers over his chest idly. “I want to believe she would. That perhaps even in her wickedness, there was true humanity in her. I spared her life. When I could have killed her. And she saved yours.”

“Yeah. I don't really see her getting all warm and fuzzy about saving me.” Steve made a face.

The phone started ringing again. “I guess…” She met his eyes. “Do you want to know?”

“Yes. _No_.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Answer it.”

Diana sat up and grabbed the phone, “Hello?”

“Diana, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Hello to you too, Bruce.” She said crisply. “It's always a pleasure.”

“Do you have any idea how stupid that was? We have no idea what could be wrong with Steve. And you think it's wise to break him out?”

“Is there something wrong with him?” Diana questioned hesitantly. “Do you have the documents?”

“We do.”

“And?” Diana reached for Steve’s hand.

“They're coded. We have no idea what they say.”

“I may be able to read them. I was able to read her journal before.”

Bruce laughed, “Well, wouldn't it be wonderful if you were _here_ then? At the hospital. With Steve.”

“I don't want to go back.” Steve mouthed.

Diana shook her head and touched his cheek. “Bruce, they said it themselves… a dozen times! There's nothing wrong with him. Just bring the papers to me. We’re at his apartment.”

“ _Diana_.”

“I will call Clark if I have to. I think he’ll understand.” Diana said firmly. “If he doesn't want to be in a hospital, why should we force him?”

“Because we don't know if he poses a threat. You can't tell me that you honestly believe that he can be in stasis for a hundred years and _not_ have something wrong. He could be a ticking time bomb for all we know.”  

Diana swallowed thickly. Bruce had a point, but… she didn't want to hear it. “Then I guess I need to see those documents sooner rather than later. I may be the only one who can read them.”

“We’ll be there within the hour then.” Bruce sighed heavily. “I hope for your sake Diana, that this isn't a mistake.”

Diana hung up the phone without saying goodbye, tossing it onto the mattress beside them. “They're bringing all of it.” She pressed her lips together as she met Steve’s gaze.

“I suppose we should get dressed then.” He offered, his brows knitting together.

She nodded slowly. “I wish there were still gods to pray to.”

“Aren't _you_ one?”

Diana laughed. “I don't think praying to me will work.” She moved to get off the bed, her chest feeling tight with anxiety. She didn't know what she would do if the outcome of this was losing Steve all over again. If she had learned anything from living among mankind for a hundred years, it was that some things were too good to be true. And Steve was more than likely one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support! I'm really enjoying writing this fic and hearing from all of you! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others because the angsty part of the plot isn't what I want my main focus to be on, but we need to get through it to move towards the fun parts.

“She used you to experiment with immortality.” Diana explained as she skimmed through the journal. “Oh.” She frowned, glancing up at Steve and the rest of the curious room. “Maru says here that the testing seems futile, when she has attempted to revive Mr. Trevor his cell structure has begun to deteriorate.” 

“That sounds bad. We can all agree that  _ that  _ sounds bad, right?” Steve looked towards Bruce and Clark who stood to either side of him, and he even chanced a look at Selina, who was draped over the sofa with a bored expression.

Clark agreed with a nod, “But no one at the hospital was seeing  _ anything _ like that were they?”

Diana’s brows drew together as she continued reading. “She continued testing on you. No wonder your aversion to being held at the hospital. Do you remember any of this Steve? Maru questions whether you're aware of her experiments, because your neural patterns have remained strong.”

He shook his head. “No. The last thing I clearly remember was shooting the gun. I remember the heat of the blast. I don’t even remember falling.”

“She doesn't clearly say how or when she found you.” Diana sighed, “Perhaps something broke your landing.”

“What I find remarkable is that you didn't break your back. A fall from any considerable height, especially with the blast forcing your fall…” Bruce crossed his arms across his chest. “What else does it say?”

“I'm  _ reading _ .” Diana said tightly, shooting Bruce a look. “She doesn't believe the experiment will work and is hesitant to inject herself with the serum. The entire process has been fuelled by her own desire to be immortal.”

“Did it work?” Clark questioned, “I don’t know much about the woman, but it would seem like someone of her degree of mad scientist would've shown up over the years.”

“She would've definitely shown up,” Steve said, turning to Clark. “Everything I researched about her, when I was a spy, would say she would’ve shown herself. Narcissism at its finest. With a large touch of sociopathy.”

“Sounds like a real wonderful person,” Bruce remarked dryly. “We should definitely let her walking science experiment loose on the city when we have no  _ fucking _ idea what might go wrong.”

“She hasn't finished reading yet, big shot.” Selina remarked, “We’re still working on manners.”

Had Diana been reading about anything else, she would've laughed. But skimming through a journal detailing all the times Maru’s chemical combinations cause Steve to flatline, only proved to make her feel sick to her stomach. 

“Selina, now is  _ not _ the time.”

“It's always time to remind you that sometimes your cross, brooding, holier-than-thou shit  _ really  _ grates on people’s nerves.” Selina rose to her feet and slinked over to Bruce’s side. 

“ _ Guys _ .” Clark interjected. 

Steve seemed pale when Dina chanced a look at him. 

“She tested on you for almost six months it looks like. She was trying to find a way to slow down the cell deterioration that she had triggered. Some combination chemicals apparently slowed it, but….” Diana’s heart sank. “The compound she had you submerged in. That they found you in. That was what Dr. Maru had discovered. It was the only agent that permanently stopped the process.”

“But I'm not in it any more.” Steve, raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I mean I was in it for a hundred years so… surely.”

Diana closed the journal as she reached the last few rambling lines about this entire endeavor being a failure. That no one could escape death. “I don't know, Steve. She wasn't clear about that. I doubt she expected you to still be around in a hundred years.” She closed her eyes for a long moment, willing herself not to shed tears. Not yet. “But everything in here suggests one thing… you're on borrowed time, Steve.”

“I need to sit.” Steve moved to sit in the chair across from the sofa. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward like he might get sick. 

“ _ Steve _ .” Diana whispered as she moved to him, kneeling down beside the chair. “Would you like something to drink? Water?”

“Scotch.”

“On it.” Clark assured them, heading into the kitchen.

“At least you're not a ticking time bomb to anyone but yourself,” Selina remarked, “I mean that in a comforting way.”

“Well it's not.” Steve snapped, running his hands over his face. “I wish I had just died the way I was supposed. A hero.”

“You  _ are _ a hero, Steve. You will always be a hero.” Diana squeezed his knee, reaching out to touch his face, but he pulled away. “ _ Steve _ .” 

“I’m sorry.” He let out a ragged sigh as he leaned back in the chair. 

“Here.” Clark handed him the glass of scotch, offering Diana a sympathetic smile.

“Thanks.” Steve drank half of it down with a hiss, sitting it aside. “I hate this.” 

“Look, it could be nothing.” Diana tried to assure him and herself, for that matter. “The chemical you were soaking in could’ve corrected the breakdown.” 

Bruce cleared his throat, “Not to be  _ that _ person, but given this discovery he really should be under observation again. We could be working with incredibly borrowed time. If we catch the breakdown early enough, we might be able to -”

“ _ No _ .” Steve said firmly. “If I am on borrowed time, I’m not going to sit in a hospital like an experiment. No. Not again. I’ve already wasted too much time.” He raked his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily again. “I want to spend time with Diana if there's even a chance that this is all I'll ever have.” 

“Aw, that's sweet.” Selina crooned, draping her arm around Bruce's shoulders. “Isn't that sweet, big shot? You need to pull out swoon worthy lines like that.”

Diana smiled a little at Steve, squeezing his hand. He met her gaze and they both rolled their eyes at Bruce and Selina. 

“They never stop, do they?”

“I'm afraid not.”

“I agree with Steve,” Clark started, holding a hand up to keep Bruce from interjecting. “It doesn't sound like he poses a threat to anyone but himself. And that's only an  _ if _ . If your doctors haven't found anything wrong with him after this many weeks, who’s to say they'll find anything wrong with him in a few more weeks? But if there's even a chance that this is all the time they're afforded, would you want to waste it? If I had limited time with Lois, I sure as hell wouldn't be spending it in a hospital.”

“Thank you.” Diana mouthed to him. 

“If you and I were on borrowed time, we’d be spending it between the sheets,” Selina practically purred out to Bruce, just loud enough for everyone else to hear. 

Steve kicked back the last of his scotch, “As tempting as  _ that _ sounds, I think I would like to see what London’s become. See one of those new movies. I hear they've got color  _ and _ sound now.”

Diana blinked back tears, feeling a swell of emotions. Steve sounded as resolute about all of it, as he had about dying for the war cause. “We’ll see as many movies as you'd like.” She stood up and faced the others. “Give us a few days. I'll bring him back to the hospital to get checked up.”

“First sign of trouble…” Bruce started with a sigh. “Bring him in and they’ll take care of him.”

“Thank you, Bruce.” Diana smiled, thankful that he was atleast trying to understand. 

“If you need anything, you know how to reach me.” Clark offered. “I'm heading back to Metropolis for a few days, but you can call me whenever.”

Diana hugged Clark, “Tell Lois I say hello.”

“Oh, I will. She's asked about you.”

“Selina.” Diana nodded her head. “Thank you for stealing the documents for us.”

“It was no problem at all.” She shrugged with a smirk towards Bruce. “He promised to compensate me handsomely.”

“I'm sure he did.”

Steve stood up then, shaking hands with both Bruce and Clark. “I appreciate the concern. I really do. But I feel fine. I feel better than fine. I just don't want to waste the time we have. That was my only regret.”

Diana swallowed thickly. “Mine too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that my ideal Selina in this fic is Eiza González. I just watched her in Baby Driver and thought she'd make a swell Selina in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter four! Now that we've gotten past the bad news, that this could all be borrowed time, we're going to enjoy Diana and Steve having some quiet time. This chapter also includes smut and the story tags have been updated to include what's in this chapter.

“I was so focused on getting to the apartment that I didn’t…  _ realize _ …” Steve watched as the cars passed them along the Strand, “So much has changed.” He blinked as his eyes darted back and forth, taking it all in. And Diana let him, holding his hand as she just let him adjust. “There’s so much change.” 

“I’ve seen a lot change in a hundred years,” Diana tugged at his hand as she led him down the street, past the Adelphi Theatre where  _ Kinky Boots  _ was playing. There was a crowd of people waiting outside to be let in for the show that they had to wade through to continue down the street. 

“What the hell is  _ McDonalds _ ?”

“It’s a fast food restaurant.” 

“It does not look like a  _ restaurant _ .” Steve scoffed. 

Diana chuckled, “It’s not very good food. Greasy and terribly unhealthy.” She continued them down the street, headed for Trafalgar Square, which hadn’t changed that much since he’d last been in London. She knew it was overwhelming and she also knew that something familiar would be comforting, just like his apartment had been. 

Steve seemed to sigh a breath of relief as they approached Nelson’s Column. “This feels like the London I remember.” He released her hand as he moved to sit down on the steps leading up to the column. “Mostly. If I squint I can pretend everyone isn’t dressed…. So  _ wildly _ .” He made a face. 

Diana moved to sit beside him, resting her elbows on her knees. “Fashions have changed dramatically in the last thirty years. Though, you missed out on the 1920s. I quite enjoyed knee length dresses and a little more freedom of movement.” She laughed softly, shaking her head. “And in 1928, women got the right to vote. It was an exciting time in London. Etta was thrilled.” 

“When did she…?” 

“1963.” Diana frowned. “She was a spitfire to the very end.” She studied Steve, watching the wave of emotion that crossed his face. 

“She was a good woman.” 

“She really was.” Diana ran her hand over his back, shifting closer to rest her head on his shoulder. “Sameer lived until 1965. Charlie in 1953. And Chief outlived all of them. He was a hundred!” 

“Did they all have good lives?” Steve questioned, his brows knitting together. 

“Charlie married a lovely lady that worked at one of the bars by the bridge. They had  _ seven _ kids.” Diana laughed, “Samee only had two. Two boys just as clever and sneaky as their father.” She closed her eyes, drawing in a ragged breath. Despite how long it had been for her, the sense of loss was still palpable. She had been overjoyed to watch their families grow, but still she had felt a sense of  _ loss _ . Of a future she could’ve had. With Steve. 

Steve curled his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. “Why didn’t you move on?” 

“Amazonians are not so fickle, Steve.” Diana remarked with a sigh. “We love deeply. Fiercely. We love as passionately as we fight.” She tilted her head to press a kiss to his jaw. “And the loss I felt when I lost you… My heart wouldn’t let me move on from it. I was content to live by myself with the ghost of you in my heart.” 

“And what are you going to do…” 

“ _ No _ . I don’t want to think about that.” Diana pressed, clenching in her eyes closed. “I don’t want to waste our time thinking about losing you again.” 

Steve squeezed her side. “I know. But it’s hard to talk about what I missed out on and not think about what you missed out on too.” 

Diana shook her head, “I know what you’re insinuating. I didn’t miss out on having a family. I wouldn’t have had a family back home in Themyscira. I was the  _ only _ child there. The only one that had ever been there.” She met his eyes. “I enjoyed being  _ aunt _ to Charlie and Samee’s kids.” 

“Would you have wanted a family?”

“Of course.” Diana ran her fingers over his cheek, brushing them over his scarred skin gently. “If you had lived, I would have wanted a family with you. Your description of life without war sounded like everything I wanted. But I didn’t  _ need _ it. It was a desire of my heart.” 

“We would’ve had beautiful kids.” Steve laughed, raking a hand over his face, staring across at the fountain, watching as children chased pigeons. 

Diana rested her head on his shoulder again, lacing her fingers with his. “We don’t know if that can’t happen.” She pointed out. “Dr. Maru’s journals were seemingly abandoned. She experimented on you and left you in stasis. We don’t know if those one hundred years of stasis  _ fixed _ the cell decay. We might not even know for another decade or ten.” 

“You really think she was able to discover an immortality serum?”

“I hope she did.” Diana said firmly, “Because I think it may be worse to watch you grow old and die on me.” She squeezed his hand. “It would be the most amazing gift to have you by my side for the rest of forever.” 

“You wouldn’t get bored of me?” Steve questioned with a cheeky grin. 

“It would probably take a century for that to happen.” Diana said with a smirk. “You might get tired of me. We haven’t exactly known each other for very long.” 

“I don’t think that matters.” 

“No?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I knew when I met you that I didn’t want to let you go. I fully realized it in the village when we were dancing.” 

Diana blushed. “Well that would explain what happened after.” She tilted her head to smile at him, her eyes twinkling with amusement. “I never wanted that night to end.” 

“Neither did I.” Steve ran his hand over her side. “Because I knew that war was ugly and that that might have been all we would have.” 

“I think I knew it too.” Diana sighed, “I wanted to believe that I could stop all of it. That we wouldn’t have to lose anyone else. But I  _ knew _ . That sense of foreboding was there.” 

“And now we have a little more time. Or hell, maybe a lot more time.” Steve kissed the top of her head. 

“A lot more time.” Diana insisted, pulling back to look at him. “Do you want to go see a movie? Or maybe get something to eat?” 

“What was that place that we passed that smelt so good?” 

“Pizza Express!” Diana smiled at him. “I haven’t been there in forever.” 

Steve started to get up, tugging her up with him. “Then let’s eat.” He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers in a hasty kiss. 

“That sounds like a plan to me.” Diana giggled, her heart filled with joy as the headed back through Trafalgar Square. She noted the way his eyes lingered on families, the way his grip tightened at her hand. Unfulfilled dreams hurt the most. 

Despite how little she  _ really _ knew about Steve, one thing she had quickly learned about him was that he hadn’t wanted to be a soldier or a spy, he had spoken so fondly about what people did when there wasn’t a war, he had spoken so longingly about that life. And now he was staring that potential in the face again, but there was a shadow looming over it. That it could be taken away all over again. 

* * *

“I could eat like this  _ every _ night.” Steve remarked as he dipped his garlic knot into marinara. “Are all restaurants like this?” 

“Most.” Diana said as she sipped her wine. “London is wonderfully eclectic. I should take you to try curry tomorrow night. Do you like spicy food?”

Steve shrugged, “I don’t really know. But I’m willing to try.” 

Diana smiled sweetly at him, “I  _ really _ enjoy spicy food.” She picked up a garlic knot and pulled it apart, popping half of it into her mouth. 

“We only had a few diverse restaurants before, but nothing like this.” He swirled his glass of scotch, watching her as she ate. “What was the food like in your home?”

“Very basic.” Diana arched a brow. “We held lavish festivals with fresh fruits and freshly caught fish, nuts and honey. But we didn’t require nourishment. I don’t recall ever feeling hungry before we came here.” She pursed her lips. “But I definitely feel hungry here.” 

“ _ Really _ ?” Steve’s brows shot up. “I guess that would explain why no one offered me food while I was there.” He made a face. “I thought it was because I was a prisoner.” 

“Oh no! I didn’t even think about that!” Diana laughed, shaking her head. “I’m so sorry. Not that I can change that now.” 

“You’re feeding me handsomely now.” Steve nodded his head towards the waiter who was bringing their entrees. “I don’t think I’ll be hungry until  _ tomorrow _ . Look at that!” 

Diana smiled at him, “Making up for lost time.” She teased. 

“If you all need anything, don't hesitate to ask.” The waitress said as she sat their plates down. 

“Everything looks perfect, thank you.” Diana smiled as she dug into her beautifully prepared Eggplant Parmesan. “So?”

“So good.” Steve wiped at his lips. “This lasagna is amazing.” 

“Think you'll have room for dessert?”

Steve shrugged, “I think I know what I want for dessert.”

“Oh?”

He nodded, instead of answering, changing the conversation entirely. “Perhaps we can see a movie tomorrow.”

Diana smiled, “Of course! Whatever you want to do tomorrow. I also thought you might be interested to go to the museum. You may enjoy seeing first hand all the changes.”

“I would.” Steve agreed, forking up more of his lasagna. “I would love to see what's changed. I mean, I've obviously seen today how much it's changed, but… a museum is more concise.”

“I was also hoping that we might… well, I do need to go back to Paris. Just a few days, maybe over the weekend.” Diana made a face, “It's a lovely city.”

“I would love to.” Steve said quickly. “Where ever you want to go, I'll follow.”

“So accommodating.” Diana teased, nudging his foot beneath the table. “I've put off work long enough. We can go for a few days so I can attend some meetings, and then we can come back.”

“For more testing?”

“Only if anything changes.” Diana arched a brow. “Still feeling normal?”

“Completely. This could be 1918, for all I know.” Steve puffed up his chest. “I mean, I do know it's not. I've not lost it.” Steve chuckled. 

“You haven't?” She ran her toe along his calf. “Interesting.” Diana got a thrill out of watching him flounder then. “What?”

“Nothing. Nothing.” He said lowly and shifted in his seat. “This is good lasagna.”

* * *

“C’mere.” Steve murmured as he urged her closer in the apartment complex’s elevator and Diana was more than willing to comply. She enjoyed the way wine made her feel, like she was floating on a cloud. Though Steve made her feel that way too. 

Diana melted against him as she sank into his embrace and his kiss. Their tongues tangled, fighting for dominance. Her fingers wound through his hair, cradling the back of his head. 

She could feel him straining against her stomach, full, and thick, and hard. All other thoughts sifted out of her mind and all that was left was the memory of how good he felt inside of her and how badly she wanted to be wrapped around him again.

But Steve had other plans, clearly. He batted her hands away from his pants as they fumbled out of the elevator and onto his floor. Maybe it was their door they were pressed against, but in actuality it wasn't. 

Diana moaned against his mouth as a rogue hand slipped beneath the skirt of her dress, skimming over her thighs. 

“ _ Steve _ !” She hissed out when his fingers ghosted over her slick flesh, covered by her thin cotton underwear. “Gods what are you doing?”

“Teasing you.” Steve remarked with an impish grin, before she trailed her lips along his jawline. “I'm working up an appetite.”

“I can tell.” Diana breathed out as he brushed his thumb over her clit and she almost cried out and she would've if she hadn’t realized it wasn't their door. “Down.”

Steve dropped to his knees then, not realizing what she meant. “Your will is mine.” He remarked with complete reverence. He pushed her skirt up carelessly and slid her underwear down with deft fingers. 

Diana bit down on her bottom lip and combed her fingers through his mouth as he covered her sex with his mouth and devoured her. 

She leaned her weight back against the door and spread her thighs to accommodate him between them. His mouth was too much and not enough. His tongue was skilled at rolling over her clit, pushing her towards a release, only to abandoned the bundle of nerves in favor of her entrance, thrusting into her. 

She gasped, overwhelmed. They hadn't gotten around to  _ this _ earlier and it had been a long time since Belgium. 

And Belgium hadn't been so exposed. Where anyone could get off the elevator. It had been in a room above a celebrating bar where no one could hear her crying out his name. 

Steve was devouring her. Leaving her right on the cusp. How anyone had in her world had believed that men were completely useless… though she knew men weren't the only ones who could deliver such pleasure with their mouths. 

Diana rocked against his mouth, trying to deliver herself over the edge. His fingers invaded her as his tongue lapped at her clit. He found something within her, some secret spot that set her off - one that she recalled from her volumes but had never bothered to find. 

She cried out unabashedly as her release took hold. Her legs were weak, but he didn't relent. His tongue worked over her, urging her towards a second release that she was wholly unprepared for. 

But Steve stopped short of that release, pulling back with a sinful look, his mouth glistening with her desire. 

“Apartment. Now.” Diana panted, nodding down the hall.

“Oh _. _ ” He laughed, realizing then that they weren't at his door. Steve rose from his knees and Diana caught him, kissing him with everything he had, tasting herself on his lips. 

She wasn't entirely certain how they managed to get into the apartment but they did, through a tangle of limbs and desperation to get him out of his clothes.

Diana let him pin her between the small dining room table. There was something thrilling about being bent over, her breasts flush against cool wood as he thrust into her. It lacked the intimacy of him resting above her in bed, but contained a sort of animalistic desire that had her reeling. 

Steve’s fingers would've left bruises on her hips had she not been able to heal so quickly. His cock filling her again and again, hard and desperate. He chased his own release after sending her over the edge a second time. 

Diana cried out, her nails scoring the wood as he slammed into her. Her body clenched around him, milking his release from him. 

They didn't make it very far after that. Ending up on the floor in a sweaty heap of exhausted person. But she wouldn't have had it any other way. She had missed the feeling of intimacy. To know what it felt like to have someone find their pleasure within her, to hear her name moaned in that moment of pure pleasure. 

Sure, she could've moved on. She had been propositioned a hundred times, offered everything she could ever want, but she only wanted _him_. It wasn't very progressive, but it wasn't something she  _ needed _ . She didn’t require sex or the comfort of anyone’s companionship. But she wanted that, from Steve and Steve alone. 

"I love you." She whispered into the crook of his neck. 

"And I love you." He murmured, his eyes already half closed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny smidge of smut at the start of this and then some angst. Enjoy :D Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Diana brushed her lips over his shoulder, her fingers skimming over his arm as she pressed a little closer to him. She smirked when she heard him inhale sharply, grumbling a little about being woken up. “Good morning.” She mumbled against his skin.

“Mmm.  _ Morning _ .” Steve yawned. “Sleep well?”

“Very.” Diana laughed a little. “I’m sore in ways I didn’t know possible.” She remarked, her fingers still playing over his arm, slipping down to skim over his hip.

“Oh? Good sore?” He questioned, starting to roll over, but she stopped him. “What are you doing?”

“I have plans.” Diana assured him, letting her hand dip around to brush over his cock.

“ _ Diana _ !” He gasped. “I’m awake now.”

She smirked as she curled her fingers around him, dragging them over his length. “I thought about waking you up with my mouth around-”

“ _ Diana _ .”

“Yes?” She questioned, dropping her voice a little lower, her lips close to his ear. “I’ve had many years to read about all  _ sorts _ of things, Steve. Let me make you feel like you’ve made me feel.” She urged. Diana didn’t think it was fair that he had been so dutiful in making her come undone and he hadn’t let her do the same for him.

“Don’t stop.” Steve gritted out, his fingers gripping at the bedsheets.

Diana loosened her grip on his cock, dragging it along his length, before tightening her hold again. She wanted to learn what made him groan and inhale sharpy, what made his knuckles turn white and made him rock into her touch.

He hadn’t been over exaggerating, she had seen her fair share of images over the years and he was most definitely  _ above average _ . Which was the culprit of the pleasant ache she felt between her thighs.

Steve hissed out her name as her thumb brushed over a particularly sensitive spot near the head of his cock. His hips rocked forward, chasing her touch. “ _ Close _ .”

“Roll over.” Diana urged, releasing her hold on his cock so he could roll onto his back. She scooted down the bed, moving to sit between his legs so she could lean over to take him into her mouth. She didn’t waste any time, her lips wrapping around his cock, her tongue swirling around him, pushing him closer to his end.

Steve’s fingers tangled in her hair, tugging lightly, guiding her movements. Her eyes were fixed on his face, loving the way he reacted to her. His eyes were half-lidded, his lips parted as he swore at her.

Diana groaned around his length and that was all it took to send him over the edge. She didn’t relent, wringing every second of pleasure out of him, her tongue sweeping over the head of his cock as she released him with a  _ pop _ .

Steve laid there before her, his chest rising and falling as he tried to come down from his high. “ _ Wow _ .”

Diana licked her lips, raising her brows. “That good?”

“You learned that in a book?” He questioned with a breathless laugh.

“Mhm.” She nodded her head slowly. “You would be very amused by the sort of books they have here.” Diana smirked. “Far more descriptive than anything my books had in them.” She moved to flop onto the bed beside him, staring up at the ceiling. “So that was good?”

Steve ran his hand over his face. “ _ Incredible _ . I mean I don’t know how… I mean… Before I met you… It’s better than anything I’ve ever had before.”

Diana nodded her head, her brows knitting together. “I assumed that there were others before you met me. There’s no reason to be embarrassed about that.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Steve said quickly. “It’s just awkward. I don’t know, I guess I wouldn’t want to hear about anyone else…” He shrugged. “Jealousy’s a green-eyed monster.”

Diana arched a brow, “Yes, but… There’s no reason to be jealous. Wouldn’t we be  _ with _ whoever came before, if they meant something to us? If the woman you were with before  _ me _ had been special…”

“The women before you were prostitutes.” Steve explained. “Which makes that sound even worse.” He covered his face with a groan.

“ _ Steve _ ,” Diana wrapped her arm around him, curling herself into his side. “I really don’t care. You could’ve slept with a dozen women and it wouldn’t mean anything to me.”

Steve was bright red. “Can we change the topic now?”

“Sure…” Diana trailed off and shook her head, resting her hand on his chest, dancing her fingers over his skin. “How do you feel about going to Paris tonight?”

“ _ Tonight _ ?” Steve arched a brow at her. “Do you have to work tomorrow?”

“I need to go into the office for a few hours in the afternoon.” Diana said with a hopeful smile. “And I would really like for you to come with me.”

“Of course. I don't know what else I would do.” He sighed. “I haven't been to Paris in awhile. I would assume it's changed too?”

“Dramatically. Just like London.” Diana sat up and stretched her arms above her head, rolling her shoulders as she scooted to the edge of the bed. “I think I’m going to be feeling last night  _ all _ day.” She remarked with a smirk at him before she stood up.

“Above average.” Steve reminded her with a wry grin as he moved. He faltered as he stood up, almost falling back onto the bed, but he caught himself. He sat down with a pained look.

Diana’s heart clenched as she stared at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.  _ Yeah _ .” Steve waved his hand dismissively, standing with success then. “I don't know what that was.”

Her pulse was thumping in her ears. “Do we need to go back to the hospital?” She was already envisioning the end of this day, with some startling revelation that their worst fears were coming true. That she would lose him.

“No!” He snapped, his hands on his hips. “I'm fine. I'm sure it was just a little stiffness in my legs from last night.”

“Are you sure?” Diana didn't believe him when he started rubbing at the back of his head. “I thought you said it was your legs.”

“It is. I just got a little bit of a head rush. It's nothing Diana. You don't have to worry.”

She frowned, “How could you think I wouldn't worry about you?” She shook her head. “ _ Steve _ .”

“This has nothing to do with  _ that _ .” He insisted, puffing his chest up as he walked towards her. “See. I'm fine.”

Diana met his eyes. “Don't hold anything back from me. If anything feels  _ off _ . I expect you to tell me.” She ran her hands over his chest, holding his gaze. “They might be able to  _ stop  _ it. We just have to give them the chance.”

Steve rested his hands on her hips, “And I will tell you if anything feels wrong. But it doesn't. I feel  _ great _ . Last night was really incredible, but probably a little strenuous for a body that's been laying around for a hundred years. And I really don't want to explain that to some nurse sticking me with needles.”

“We both know that’s not all it is.” Diana pushed, lifting one hand to cup his cheek. “You know I worry because I love you.”

“I know you do. But I’ve got to insist that I’m fine.” He turned to kiss the palm of her hand. “Come on, let’s get ready to go to Paris.”

Diana sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to convince Steve of anything. That was one trait that she found quite frustrating about men (and almost all men were guilty of it) they were stubborn and refused to let anyone believe that they were  _ hurt _ . It was infuriating. And Steve was one of the most stubborn men. That’s why it had to be  _ him _ that flew that plane into oblivion.

“Alright.” Diana relented, dropping her hand from his cheek and turning her back on him. She didn’t mean the action to seem cold, but she needed a moment alone to process. “I’m going to take a shower now,” She told him as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Sure, it could’ve been nothing… he could’ve been right, but… she had a sinking feeling that this was the beginning of the end for them. For real this time.

She had no idea what  _ cell breakdown _ would look like. Would it manifest itself as dizzy spells and weak legs? Would he be sick to his stomach? Feverish? Would he fall asleep and not wake up one day?

Diana turned her face up to meet the fall of the shower, letting it wash away the worry that she felt settling in between her brows.

Steve knocked on the bathroom door, before popping his head inside. “I’m going to assume that you don’t want me in here… But I thought I’d ask if I could join you anyways.”

Diana peeked her head out from behind the shower curtain, blinking away the water that had gathered on her eyelashes. “I guess it would conserve water.” She conceded with a sigh. “Come on.”

Steve pulled back the shower curtain to step into the shower with her. He stepped closer to join her under the falling water. “I know you’re worried.”

“How could I not be?” Diana whispered, thankful that the shower could mask tears as water droplets.

“I just don’t think we should be dwelling on it.” Steve shook his head, running his fingers through his wet hair. “If we dwell on it, then everything becomes this could be the  _ last _ .” He reached out and cupped her cheeks with both hands, rubbing his thumbs over the rise over her cheekbones. “Is that what you want?”

“ _ No. _ ” Diana pursed her lips. “Of course not. But at the same time we’ve got be vigilant. There could be a way to  _ save _ you. So there won’t be a last anything.” She covered his hands with her own, turning to kiss both of his palms.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Steve insisted. “If  _ I _ think that something feels wrong, I will tell you and we will go to the hospital. But I don’t feel anything out of the ordinary right now. A little head rush and stiff legs in the morning isn’t anything to run back and get tested for. I already feel like we wasted too much time in that place.”

Diana moved to wrap her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. “If it happens again…”

“If it happens again I will gladly go to the hospital.” Steve ran his hands over her back. “But I’d much rather go to Paris with you.”

“I want to make one stop before we head to the train station.”

“Whatever you want, angel.”

“ _ Angel _ ?” Diana balked. “I’m hardly an angel.” She rolled her eyes.

“I think it’s fitting. I’m not going to go around and call you  _ goddess  _ or something.”

“Please don’t.” She scrunched up her nose. “I don’t really see myself as one and that would just be strange.” 

“We both know you're not angelic.” Steve teased, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “But I need some term of endearment for you.”

“Oh do you?” Diana laughed, “And what should I call you?”

“That's a good question…”

“Angel?” She grinned at him, tilting her head to kiss him. “It might fit. Angels are typically blonde hair and blue eyed.” 

“Oh God.” He groaned with a laugh. 

* * *

“So… did you decide to bring me to a cemetery to remind me that all of my friends are dead, or?” Steve questioned, tucking his hands into his pockets as he walked along the pathway through the cemetery. “Because I've recognized six names so far.”

“There was no body to recover for you,” Diana started, ignoring his remark. “Obviously now we know why, but back then… they wouldn't have recovered it even if there had been.” She frowned as she passed by the gravestone of one of the women she had known from protesting with Etta. 

“Is this where you're going to show me my empty grave?”

“No.” Diana shook her head, reaching out to curl her hand around his forearm. “They actually denied our requests for a burial because there wasn't a body. You're technically listed as being buried in place in Veld. You had no next of kin, so I tried to petition for you. I guess  _ friends _ don't have much of a say.”

Steve’s expression faltered into one of sorrow. “Oh.” He breathed out. “I'm sorry.” 

“It's fine.” Diana shrugged, squeezing his arm. “I regretted not having anywhere to truly mourn, but it was what was.”

Steve swallowed thickly as they stopped in front of Charlie’s grave. “Well, that's sobering.” He reached out and touched the marble headstone. “Do you know any of his family? Did you keep in touch?”

“I occasionally speak with his youngest daughter. I believe she's eighty-seven now. We write each other each holiday. If you'd like to meet her, I could give her a call. She's in Manchester, not too far away.”

“I don't know what I would even say. I knew your father, but I haven't aged?”

“She knows I haven't aged.” Diana pointed out with a laugh. “And Charlie always talked about you.” She nodded her head to the graves beside Charlie and his wife Lily, “Charlotte is the last of Charlie’s kids. Though there's countless grandkids and great grandkids these days. I've lost track of them, I’m afraid.”

“What about Sameer’s?” 

“Both of his sons passed in the nineties. He has a few grandchildren in London, but we don't speak very often. My unwavering age alarmed them.” 

“I see.” He blew out a breath. “What about Etta?”

“No kids.” Diana smiled, taking his hand. “Come here.” She led him over to Etta’s grave, which was decorated with numerous stickers about women’s rights, a pink knitted hat, and suffragette flags. 

Steve read her tombstone, giving Diana a look. “I'm not even surprised. I knew Clara. They were best friends, but clearly more. Did they have a good life?”

“The happiest.” Diana nodded. “They were quite the women’s rights activists. Up until their last year they were very active in all the movements. It's a shame they didn't live long enough to see their love legalized.” 

“I noticed.” Steve ran his hand over Diana’s back. “It's good that people can be happy with who they want to be with.”

“The fight is far from over.” Diana pulled a coin out of her pocket it and laid it on Etta’s stone. “She was a good friend. I miss them both.”

“I'm sorry you lost everyone _.”  _ Steve said softly, pulling her closer to his side. 

“It was staggered. It wasn't all at once. The older they got the more I expected to receive those phone calls. I kept myself busy. Then when they were all gone, I left the area. I moved on. I traveled.”

“Why did you bring me here?”

“After our conversation this morning, I thought it was important to remind you how fragile humanity is. I have lost everyone I've befriended here.” Diana tilted her head to meet his eyes. “And I don't want you thinking that just because you  _ might _ be immortal that you are. I appreciate that you want to live every day we get, to the fullest, because that's how I try to live my life too. But remember that at the end of the day you are still a man and for all we know you can still die. If Maru’s diaries are to be trusted, you flatlined on her and I have no interest in seeing you flatline on me.” 

Steve chewed on his bottom lip, nodding his head slowly. “Right. I guess this is a good reminder of that.” He let his forehead rest against her shoulder.

“If there is one thing I have learned about being  _ here _ it's that tomorrow is not always promised.” Diana ran her fingers through his hair gently, comforting him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Steve mumbled, curling his arm around her waist. “When we get back from Paris, I promise I'll see the doctors again.”

“Thank you.” Diana kissed the side of his head. “ _ Angel _ .”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hit me. :)

“Hello,” Diana started as Bruce picked up the call. She watched as Steve walked towards the public bathroom. She had a little bit of time. “I had a few questions that you might be able to answer.”

“Go for it. How is he?”

“ _ Good _ .” For a second she thought about telling him about their little scare, but she chose not to instead. “I just wondered if they gave him any vaccinations. The last thing I want his him coming down with something modern medicine has learned to prevent.”

“I believe they gave him everything. Are you in Paris now?”

“We just arrived.”

“What's the real reason you called?”

“I wanted to know if he had been vaccinated. There are plenty of sick people on trains and I would prefer he stay healthy.” Diana retorted with a sigh. “Steve’s coming back now.”

“Talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

“Who was that?” Steve questioned as he approached. 

“Work. Confirming my meeting tomorrow.” Diana curled her hand around his as they moved through the train station. “It's not until the afternoon tomorrow, so how would you feel about buying some new clothes?”

Steve gave her a skeptical look. “Do you not like me wearing my old clothes?”

“I love your old clothes,” Diana assured him. “But you look very out of place.” 

Steve groaned. “I hate trying on clothes.”

“You made me do it.” Diana smirked. “This is payback.”

“ _ Fine _ .” He relented, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. “So where do you live in the city?”

“Not far from here. Are you tired?”

“A little, but before you get worried, I think that's from not sleeping last night.” Steve assured her with a smile. “I'm guessing we won't be repeating that tonight?”

Diana hummed. “I have to be sensible tomorrow, unfortunately. And we don’t want to over-exhaust you.”

“Fair point.” At least he wasn't arguing her on that point  _ yet _ . “As much fun as that was.” Diana added with a smirk. 

Steve chuckled. “It was a lot of fun.” He squeezed her hand for emphasis. “I am looking forward to sleeping tonight. I forgot how tiring trains can be.”

“You fell asleep for a little bit,” Diana grinned. “It was very endearing.”

“I try.” His cheeks going red.

* * *

“This place is…” Steve turned around several times as he marveled at her apartment. “Modern. Is that the right word for this?”

“I've grown quite fond of all the modern conveniences here. I like being able to control my lights and the temperature from my phone.” Diana kicked off her heels and moved to lay on the sofa, “It’s quite fun.”

Steve explored. He reminded her of a child in a candy shop. His eyes open wide and his mouth parted in awe. She couldn't even imagine what it was like to experience all of it at once. Of course she had had a few shocks when she arrived in London the first time, but everything was simple then. Now it was bright and shiny and intelligent. 

“Do you still have all of your attire from Themyscira?”

“I keep it all in the bedroom.” Diana replied, stifling a yawn as she rested her eyes. 

He returned from her bedroom carrying her whip, the golden cord wrapped around his wrist. 

“Steve, what are you doing?” Diana sat up then, her brows furrowing together. “This is crazy.”

“I don't think you believe me,” Steve said tightly as he held her gaze. “I wanted to tell you…” He hesitated. “I feel… fine.”

Diana shook her head, rising to her feet and moving towards him. “Stop it.” She reached out to touch his wrist but he pulled away.

“Ask me anything. Anything you want to know.”

“The questions I have can't be answered by this. If you don't know the answer’s truth, you're only able to give the truth you believe.” Diana canted her head to the side. “You really don't have to do this.”

Steve frowned. “Ask me whatever you want to.”

Diana sighed. “Are you happy with me?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“What did you think of my  _ friends _ ?” Diana questioned, actually curious about that one. She had a feeling he didn't like Bruce, which was mutual, clearly.

“Clark… seems like a nice guy. Genuine.” Steve strained a little, fighting that answer more than the others. “Bruce seems like a self-entitled asshole… and I don't like the way he looks… at you. ”

Diana laughed a little, which made Steve glare at her. “I'm not laughing at your expense.” She assured him. “I'm not particularly fond of the way he looks at me either.”

“And I can just tell from that smug look on his face that he doesn't get  _ this _ .” He gestured between them. “I hate it.”

“Is that why you don't want to go the hospital?”

“No.  _ Yes _ . It's more complicated than that.”

“Then what is it?”

Steve shifted his weight from his heels to his toes and back again. “I don't like feeling weak. Laying on a hospital is the most degrading experience. Especially when you have people like  _ him _ , waltzing in and out just waiting for me to-”

“Stop.” Diana covered his mouth with her hand. “Rest assured that Bruce is not waiting in the wings for you to bow out. Contrary to his looks, he is with Selina and they are perfectly suited.” She swept her thumb over his bottom lip. “Those looks aren’t exactly what you think they are.”

“He's a man, Diana.” 

“And thankfully in a situation like that it takes  _ two _ . I'm not interested.” Diana reached once again to remove the golden rope. 

“No.  _ No _ . Ask me more.”

“I don't need this to ask you questions, Steve. I  _ trust _ you to tell me the truth. We are past this.” She unwrapped the rope, laying it aside. “I'm certain you would have no problem admitting how much you dislike Bruce. To his face.”

“A lot.” Steve retorted, making a disgusted face. “I'm going to have to get used to having him around aren't I?”

“We do work together for a higher cause.” Diana sighed. “All I ask for is civility.” She touched his cheek and smiled a little. “Let's settle down and watch a movie on tv. No more questions.”

“I think I can handle that.” 

“How do you feel about watching a movie about superheroes?” Diana questioned as they moved to sit down on the sofa. “There's even a Steve in it.” She teased. 

“Could be interesting.” He laughed, curling an arm around her. “So long as I'm still the superior Steve.”

“Hmmm.”

* * *

It wasn't the most ideal place to  _ sleep _ , but when Diana had awoken in the middle of the night with Steve sleeping soundly, pressed close to her on the sofa, she hadn't been able to bear waking him up. So she slept there,  _ happily _ .

The stiff neck was worth it. Of course, that meant he had an excuse for why he stumbled a little when he got up. This time it wasn't intercourse, but sleeping awkwardly that he blamed for the way his legs betrayed him. 

But Diana resisted the urge to press the matter. When he was ready to go, he would tell her. Though she kept notes about the stiff spells tucked away on her phone where he wouldn't find them. And maybe it  _ was _ nothing, maybe he was just stiff. 

“I don't know if I'll ever get used to all of this.” Steve remarked as he studied her coffee pot. “Where do you put the grounds?”

“They're pods. Second cabinet in the basket.” Diana told him as she stood at the stove making them scrambled eggs. 

“Is this German?” He questioned as he plucked up the coffee pod.

“Keurig? I have no idea, honestly. I just know they're the perfect amount of caffeine in the morning. The little screen will tell you what to do.” 

“Ah.” Steve hummed as he followed the steps and it started cranking out coffee. “It smells right.”

“Because it is coffee.” Diana laughed, shaking her head. “You'll get used to it all, promise. Everything changes so quickly, you'll start to adapt.” She promised him, watching over her shoulder as he started making the second cup of coffee. “How do you take it?”

“Hmm?” Steve glanced back at her. “Oh the coffee. Black with a little sugar.”

“The sugar is in that canister.” Diana told him, pointing to the counter, before she grabbed two plates to put the eggs on. 

“How do you take yours?” 

“A little cream and sugar.”

Diana had always wondered what was so appealing about domesticity. She had had enough time to have her own space that she didn't think someone else moving around in hers seemed  _ appealing _ . Sure, back home everyone worked to support each other, but she spent most of her time alone or with her tutor. 

But she could get used to having Steve moving around behind her while she made breakfast. 

“That smells delicious,” Steve remarked as he stepped close, curling his hand around her hip as he pressed a kiss to the spot just behind her ear. 

“And soon you can eat it.” Diana smiled at him, feeling her cheeks go pink as she continued plating up their breakfast. “Here.” She turned around and offered him his plate, her eyes meeting his. 

Steve smirked a little and she rolled her eyes. 

“Not like that.”

“I didn't say anything!” He protested. “I don't even know what you're talking about.”

“Of course.” Diana laughed as she joined him at the kitchen table with her coffee and her plate. “As appealing as that sounds, we are on a tight schedule today. Shopping for you this morning and then I have my meeting. I figured you wouldn't mind wandering around the museum while I'm busy?”

Steve arched a brow. “You're going to leave me alone?”

Diana fixed him with a look, “Well, they generally frown against bringing…  _ significant others _ to meetings.” She didn't know what to call them. Did they really need a title? 

“Before the war I enjoyed going to museums in my leisure time.” Steve told her, forking up some egg as he looked at the newspaper she'd left for him on his side of the table. “I've noticed there only seems to be bad news these.”

“The world has gone to hell without the help of Ares.” Dina frowned, her brows knitting together. “You should see what's happening in America.”

“Oh, I saw.” Steve widened his eyes dramatically. “A complete laughing stock.” He arched a brow. “Though Britain isn't doing much better. There's some geopolitical articles I fail to understand fully, but from the gist of it everything sounds like a nightmare.”

“Essentially.” Diana sipped her coffee. “But I still hold out hope that things can be fixed. You missed the Second World War… it was an unimaginable horror. That no one tried to stop before it was too late. I hope the world has learned from that.”

“I don't know if we ever learn, Diana.” Steve told her solemnly. “We are creatures of habit.”

“I know.”

* * *

“The tweed looks nice on you.”

“It's hot.” Steve complained, tugging at the collar of his shirt. “I look like a stuffy old professor.”

“Do recall what you tried to put  _ me _ in.” Diana reminded him. 

“You were half naked and that wasn't  _ okay  _ back then.” Steve gave her a look in the mirror as he stared at his own reflection too. “Anything else?”

“You just didn't want other men to see me.” Diana teased, trying to wind him up as she handed him another outfit to try on. 

“That is  _ not  _ why I did that.” Steve protested as he removed the jacket and shirt, trying on another lighter jacket, with a different color shirt. “I did that because I respected you and didn't want you to… Maybe partially. But mostly because I didn't want you to get into trouble for public nudity.”

Diana stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Such a man.” She rolled her eyes, “I think the tweed looked best.”

He groaned. “It's stuffy.”

“You looked very handsome.” Diana told him, her fingers starting to unbutton the shirt. “The nice jeans and button up shirts are all you really need, but I would like you to look a little dressier at the Louvre.” 

Steve sighed. “Fine. I'll wear it for you.” He relented. “You owe me.”

Diana fixed him with a look. “Oh, Steve.” She smiled sweetly at him. “This is payback.”

“I figured as much.” Steve shrugged, turning to look at her. “After all, I think I really owe you.” 

* * *

“So this is your office?” Steve remarked as he looked around the space. 

“Please don't touch the artifacts.” Diana warned him as she gathered up the papers she needed for her meeting. 

“You found the photo of us.” He said, picking it up to admire it. “Where did you find it?”

“Around.” Diana replied, not really wanting to unpack the fact that Bruce had found it for her. But after telling Steve that she trusted him last night, it seemed  _ wrong _ to deceive him. Trust worked both ways. “Actually Bruce located it for me.” 

“Ah.” Steve nodded, “Well that was nice of him.”

“He knew how much you meant to me.” Diana said softly, stepping around her desk to stand beside him to look at the picture. “He brought you back to me. Both times.” She tilted her head to rest her cheek against his arm. “It's surreal to have you in here. I got lost in thought a dozen times, imagining what you would think of all of this. That same look of wonder you had had about my home.”

“I do awe and wonder pretty well, don't I?” Steve laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist. “I love you, angel.” He gently lifted her wrist to look at his watch on her arm. “Ten minutes.”

“I don't know how long the meeting will last. I'm sure I'll have to field a thousand questions about my multi-week absence.”

“I'll just explore the museum. I'm sure I won't even see it all before you're done.”

“It's quite massive.” Diana agreed as she grabbed her documents. “Don't get into any trouble.” She told him, pressing a kiss to his lips, letting it linger. “I love you too  _ angel _ .”

* * *

After weeks away, Diana found the meeting to be exceedingly boring. She hadn't realized that work had filled that void in her heart. And now Steve was back, filling that spot and work wasn't quite as important. 

Of course it still mattered, she was fascinated by the new Greek acquisitions that would be arriving over the next month. But her mind did wander, thinking about what the next month would be like for  _ them _ . They would have to stay in Paris for some of it, so she could be there when the new objects arrived. 

Would Steve be content with just sitting around at her apartment? Perhaps there was a job he could take to pass the time. But then again, their time could be short and then they'd waste it all on work. The unknowns were terrifying. 

The conference room door popped open and Diana’s secretary gestured for her to step outside. 

“I'm so sorry. I'll be right back.” Diana explained as she got up from the table. “What is it?”

“He told me to tell you that it's nothing to worry about…”

Diana stiffened. “What happened to him?”

“He's laying in your office right now.” She assured her, “He passed out down on the main floor. He refused to let the medics see him.”

“Can you please sit in for the rest of the meeting and take notes?”

“Of course Ms. Prince.”

Diana marched down the hallway to her office, practically wrenching the door off its hinges to open it. “What happened?” She questioned, her voice strained with unreleased emotion. 

“I got hot.” Steve was laying on her floor with his tweed jacket balled up under his head. “One minute I felt a little dizzy and the next minute I was waking up with security and medics standing above me.”

“ _ Steve _ .”

“They wanted to take me away because I believed I was born in the 1880s.” Steve chuckled a little, rubbing at his temples. “I've got a roaring headache now.”

“I would imagine so. Did you hit the floor?”

“Rather hard.” 

“This is the third time you've appeared dizzy.” Diana’s hands were on her hips. “Steve, something is  _ wrong _ .”

“I was hot!”

“And you were tired from a sleepless night and stiff from sleeping on the sofa.” Diana pushed. “This is twice in one day that you've felt dizzy.”

“And all three times there were  _ reasons _ .”

“Were you ever prone to fainting before?”

“Before what?”

“Before a plane exploded, potentially  _ killing  _ you, and a mad scientist revived you and left you in stasis for a hundred,  _ Steve _ . What do you think I mean?” Her voice came out strident this time, which came across a little angry as well. 

“ _ Right _ .” He grimaced, staying flat on the floor. “I mean… today was the first time I've ever ended up on the floor.”

Diana moved to kneel on the floor beside him. “I'm worried.” She said quietly, taking his hand in hers. “Did the medics say anything else?”

“My blood pressure was a little high.” Steve rubbed his face with his free hand. “But I didn't let them do much else.” 

“You should've let them take you to the hospital.”

“And what would that have done, Diana? They asked me when I was born and I told them I was born in 1886. They asked me if I had insurance and I didn't know how to answer. And then they asked me who they should call and I said Princess Diana and apparently that's someone else entirely. I'm fairly certain they were going to take me to a madhouse, not the hospital.”

Diana grimaced. “I shouldn't have left you alone.” She brushed her fingers over his forehead, playing with that curly lock of hair that was resting there. “Do you want to go back to London? Where doctors that  _ understand _ are?”

“No.” Steve resisted, still. “Honestly, Diana. I think it was the tweed.”

“One of these days, you're going to have to stop blaming everything else.”

“I know.” Steve admitted quietly. “But I'm not ready to yet.”

Diana nodded her head slowly, squeezing his hand. "Just don't wait too long." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a double upload day! :D

“How's he doing?” Clark questioned as as Diana sat her phone against the wall so she could move freely around the kitchen while on FaceTime.

“Aside from passing out in the middle of the Louvre this afternoon?  _ Great _ .” Diana gave the camera an annoyed look. “I've never met a man more stubborn.”

Clark laughed, “Didn't you already know that about him?” 

“I did.” 

“Where is he right now?”

“Sleeping. I told him to go lay down about three hours ago and he actually fell asleep pretty quickly.” Diana pushed her hair back behind her ears, waving at the camera when Lois came into view. “Hello! How are you?”

“Keeping busy.” She responded as leaned down. “How's the patient?”

“Be glad Clark will rarely get sick.” Diana sighed, grabbing her phone and moving to sit at the table. “I think he’ll cave sooner rather than later. I'm hoping to be back in London by the weekend.”

“You really think you'll get him to go back in two days?”

“I didn't specify which weekend.” Diana pointed out with a sigh. “You would think that passing out would be worthy of concern. But he doesn't seem that worried. I don't really know what to do with that fact, either. I don't want to keep pushing, but at the same time…. I didn't like having my secretary step into a meeting to tell me that something had happened.”

“I'm surprised they didn't try to take him to the hospital.” Lois said, coming back onto the screen. 

“Oh, I think they did. I have no idea what he said to them, but he refused to go. Apparently he told them he was born in 1882 when they asked. He was afraid they would take him to a different kind of hospital.”

“He sounds like he's not a fan of hospitals.” Lois pointed out.

“Given what his body probably endured with Maru, I wonder if his reaction is coming from his subconscious.”

“You mean maybe his brain is firing off self preservation tactics?” Diana pursed her lips thoughtfully. “It's possible. The thought had crossed my mind.” 

“Which means pushing probably isn't the answer.” Lois said with a frown. “I don't actually have any suggestions for it.”

“I don't know if there is an answer for it. It'll have to be his decision. I definitely don't think I'm going to be able to convince him.”

“You guys talking about me?” Steve questioned as he strolled into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. 

“Feeling any better, Steve?” Clark questioned.

“I feel like I unsuccessfully tried to sleep off a hangover.” He remarked with a groan as he rubbed at his forehead. “I guess Diana told you what happened?”

“She did. Sounds like you had an eventful afternoon.” Clark gestured to Lois, “This is my girlfriend Lois, Lois this is Steve.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Steve said as he sipped his water. 

“It's nice to meet you too! I've heard a lot about you.”

“Does she know?” Steve questioned as he pulled his chair up to the table beside Diana. 

“That you were born in 1882? Yes, I know.” Lois chuckled. 

“You told her?” Steve gave Diana a teasingly offended look. “Not my finest moment.”

“For future reference, you should just tell people you were born in 1982.” Diana winked at him. “Speaking of which, any luck on getting him all of his falsified papers? The passport you all provided us will work for now, but I fear that Brexit may complicate our travels.”

“I think Bruce will have the entire packet when he gets back to London next week. I can get him to send them to Paris, unless you plan on being back before then.”

“We might be back before then,” Steve said, before Diana could answer. 

“Oh?”

“My French is a little shaky.” He remarked as an explanation. 

“Ah, I see.” Diana smiled a little at him, looking back at Clark. “When are you coming back to the city?”

“Around the same time Bruce does. Lois has a few articles to finish up on and then we should both be headed out that way.”

Steve shifted in his sheet. “I'm just going to go ahead and guess it's because of me right? You all wanna see what's going wrong?”

“No.” Diana assured him. “We have a few projects of our own that have existed since before you were found. We’re part of a larger organization called the Justice League.” She explained, squeezing his knee under the table. “London is one of our many bases for operation.”

“I see.” Steve arched a brow. “Do you have a need for a fainting spy?”

Clark laughed. “We always need spies.”

“Once it's clear there's absolutely nothing wrong…” Diana trailed off, knowing that Steve knew what she meant. “I don't want you getting hurt.”

“Do you want me working with you?”

“I’d love to have you by my side, Steve. So long as there's no more fatal heroics.” She widened her eyes dramatically. “You look tired.”

“I feel like shit.” He grimaced. “There's a reason I hate sleeping out of cycle.”

“You were out like a match.” Diana shook her head. “Your body might be more exhausted than you want it to be.”

“That's for sure.”

“Diana, I'm gonna let you both go. Hopefully we’ll see you soon.” Clark waved, before ending FaceTime. 

“Will you go back to sleep if I come and lay down with you?” Diana questioned, brushing her fingers over his cheek gently. 

“Maybe.” He frowned. “I hate this. I felt  _ fine _ this morning and now I feel like… I don't even know how to explain it. Sometimes it feels almost like my body is here, but everything that makes me,  _ me _ is somewhere a few inches in front of me.” He shook his head. “That sounded stupid.”

“It didn't sound stupid. It sounds like an out of body experience.” She brushed her hand over his forehead. “You're warm.” 

He groaned a little, leaning into her touch. “Your hand is cool.”

“You know what I'm thinking, don't you?” Diana questioned lightly. “This isn't just a dizzy spell.”

“Trust me I know.” Steve sighed. “Before I came out here, I was laying in bed thinking about it. This isn't right, but I just… I hate the thought of going back there.”

“What if I got the doctors to come to your apartment and treat you?”

“They can't exactly do all those scans there, now can they?”

“No.” Diana sighed. “It was worth a try.”

“I'll go.” Steve finally relented. “On one condition.”

“And what's that?”

“I leave whenever I want to. I don't care if it's in a middle of a test or not. When I'm done, I'm done.” Steve gave her a desperate look, one she couldn't say no to. 

“If that's what it takes to get you there. Of course.” Diana cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him gently. “Will you go back tomorrow?”

“Yes.” His shoulders sank a little. “For you.”

“For  _ us _ .” She corrected. 

* * *

“How are you feeling this morning?” Diana questioned as Steve returned from the bathroom. 

“Better.” Steve said as he slipped back under the sheets beside her. “The hangover gone-wrong feeling is over.” 

Diana smiled hopefully. “Well that's positive.” She ran her hand over his chest, “I felt bad about you having to travel feeling ill.”

Steve covered her hand with his where it ran over his chest. “I wasn't looking forward to that. Given how much I've slept, I probably won't sleep on the train.”

“Good. I'll have someone to talk to this time.” Diana teased lightly. “It was quite boring, trying to talk to your snores.”

He snorted. “You're so kind.” 

“But I'm not wrong.” Diana pressed a kiss to chest over his heart. “I'm glad you've decided to go back.”

“Against my better judgement.”

“It really is for the best.” Diana assured him, her lips lingering against his skin. “So  _ how _ much better are you feeling?”

Steve ran his hand over her back, “Feeling frisky are we,  _ angel _ ?” 

“Maybe.” She rested her chin on his chest. “ _ Maybe _ .” Diana turned her head then, listening to his heart beating. It was a comforting sound. “I wouldn't want to overtask you.”

“I don't think it would overtask me.” He remarked with a low chuckle. “It might even make me feel better.”

“I've heard it helps.” Diana giggled, kissing his chest again. “But only if you think you're up to it.” 

“You know I was thinking…”

“Oh no.” Diana retorted playfully. “Not that!”

“Yes,  _ that _ .” Steve grinned. “I was thinking about if all of this works out and I get to  _ live.  _ Immortal or not, I think I want a family with you.”

“You  _ think _ ?” She feigned offence. 

“I know.” He assured her. “I know I want a family with you. And I don't care if we find out that I'm going to live forever or just another thirty-odd years. But, uh.. seeing as you're the product of a god and an Amazonian… what's the likelihood of that happening?”

Diana’s brow furrowed. “Dionysus was conceived by a mortal woman and my father.” She said thoughtfully, “Truthfully, my father impregnated a number of mortal women.” 

“So there’s a chance?” Steve questioned, arching a curious brow. “I mean… do mortal men ever sow their seed with… demigods?” 

“I can’t say I’m much of an expert in  _ any _ of that.” Diana admitted. “We didn’t even have books about that back home. For us it was just about pleasure, not about making a child.” She pursed her lips, “But I don’t believe we should have any difficulties. Unless… I suppose things could’ve gone awry when you were in stasis, but we don’t really know.” 

“I guess we’ll find out when we find out.” Steve stuck his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. “When I was about to pull the trigger, I tried to imagine it. You and me, some kids, newspaper and coffee, breakfast, and work suits. That’s what I tried to think about in my final moments.” 

Diana swallowed thickly, “We’ll have that, Steve. I promise.” She lifted her hand to brush her fingers over his lips, before she leaned up and kissed him soundly on the mouth. “And if we find that we struggle to conceive, there are  _ many _ children in this world that need homes.” 

“Then we’ll open our homes to them.” Steve blew out a breath, closing his eyes. “I effectively killed the mood, didn’t I?” 

“ _ No _ .” She whispered, pressing her lips to his again. “But maybe we should just sleep a few more hours.” Diana pressed her forehead to his, letting their noses brush together. “We have a long couple days ahead of us.” 

“I love you, Diana.” Steve told her, playing his fingers through her hair. 

“I know.” 

* * *

“ _ Bruce _ ,” Selina said quietly as she settled into the chair across from him as he sipped at his nightly ginger ale, which he  _ insisted _ was whiskey and she knew better. “I forgot to say something the other day. I didn’t think it was the time to bring it up with so many emotions running high.” 

“What is it Selina?” Bruce questioned, sitting his drink aside as he sat up straighter. 

“Promise you won’t be mad at me?” She questioned, canting her head to the side as she rose from her seat, moving to slide into his lap. 

“That depends on what you didn’t tell me.” Bruce said lowly, his eyes meeting hers. “What is it?” 

“Well,” Selina started, trailing her fingers over his arm. “When I went to collect the documents for you I encountered a doctor at the university.” 

“A woman? Why are you being so cryptic about a professor?” 

“No, she wasn’t a professor… She was a  _ doctor _ . A  _ medical  _ one, not academic Bruce.” Selina cleared her throat, “She went by the name Dr. Armina Armu.” 

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Bruce’s brows furrowed together and Selina ran her thumb over the crease. “Armina Armu?” 

“Perhaps it made more sense to me written down or perhaps with combination of the prosthetic jaw.” 

Bruce stiffened, “You mean to tell me Dr. Maru is alive?” 

“I guess her immortality experiment was a success.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Maegmel who accurately guessed the plot twist I was working on for this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be smut in this here chapter. Just at the beginning, because these two kids wanted a little fun before their return trip to London. Thank you all for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will have the convergence of Bruce, Selina, Clark, and Lois, but we'll have to see what my muses let me do.

Diana woke with a start as Steve’s fingers skimmed lower down her stomach. Her legs instinctively parted as his hand slipped between her thighs. She was still somewhere between sleeping and waking, and that state added something to the sensation of his wandering fingers. 

“ _ Yes _ .” She murmured, biting down on her bottom lip as Steve circled her clit, causing sparks of heat and desire to pool in her lower belly. 

Steve brushed his lips over the crook of her neck as his fingers continued to explore her sensitive flesh. She could feel his cock straining against her leg. 

Diana inhaled sharply as he pressed a single finger into her, his thumb stroking over her clit. “ _ Steve. _ ” She gasped, pressing back against him. 

“More?” He questioned, as she rolled onto her back so she could look at him, her hips still angled just right.

Instead of answering, Diana leaned towards him, catching his mouth in a desperate kiss. He pulled his hand away and shifted so he could press into her. It was an intimate position, one that felt perfect to wake up to. 

Steve’s hand wandered over her bare skin, cupping her breasts and slipping down to tease her flesh where they were joined. “ _ Diana _ .” He gritted out, his jaw going tense with focus. 

She nodded as she kissed him again, her own hand sliding down to join his fingers, pushing herself closer towards her release. 

“Close.” Steve warned, slowing down the rock of hips in an effort to stave off the inevitable. 

Diana moaned against his mouth as her own release began to take hold, her body clenching desperately around Steve as he came undone within her. 

She pressed her lips to his again and again as a soft laugh bubbled out of her. “Good morning Steve.” She mumbled, feeling far more awake now. 

“I second that.” He laughed, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhmm.” Diana smiled, drawing his arm around her waist. “I'm guessing you did too?”

“Those last couple hours were definitely needed.” Steve told her, holding her tight to him. “I'm not looking forward to waking up in the hospital tomorrow.”

“I'll be right there.” She promised him, turning to look back at him. “I'll break all the rules again and lay with you.”

“I appreciate that.” He kissed her gently. “Is that your phone that keeps vibrating?” He questioned, eyeing the bedside table. 

Diana scrunched her nose. “I’m sure they’re wondering if you’ve decided not to go to the hospital.” She remarked as she reached for the phone. “What the hell?” Her eyes widened as she looked over the list of missed calls from Bruce  _ and _ Selina and the numerous texts from Bruce directing her to call him ASAP. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know.” Diana admitted, meeting his eyes as she called Bruce. “He left a dozen messages and voicemails…” He answered on the second ring. “What is it?”  She noted the way Steve was leaning closer to listen and she turned it on speaker phone, laying it in her lap. 

“Selina decided to reveal a rather crucial piece of information last night.” Bruce said lowly, in a tone that made the hairs stand up straight at the back of her neck. “She encountered a woman by the name of Doctor Armina Armu.” 

“Armina Armu?” Diana’s brows furrowed together thoughtfully. 

“Maru.” Steve stated. “Marina Maru.” He swallowed thickly and sank back against the pillows, pinching the bridge of his nose. “She's alive?”

“Apparently.” Bruce remarked, “Hello, Steve.” He cleared his throat, “I've got some of our friends looking into it. How long she's been using the name, what her recent movements have been. Apparently she was poking around the research that the university was working on, in regards to you.”

“If she's alive…” Steve shook his head. “Is it too much to hope that her survival means her tests on me were successful?”

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves.” Bruce warned. “She may have left you because the experiment failed and she later perfected.”

“ _ Charming. _ ” Diana sighed heavily. “Do we know if she knows that Steve survived?”

“I would presume she does. But I don't know if she knows  _ where _ he is.” Bruce answered, “Lay low. We have no idea what her intentions are. I'm sorry Selina didn't cough this up before now.”

“So am I, but at least we know now. We should be back in the city tonight, I think we’ll be checking back into the hospital as soon as we get in.”

“He’ll be protected there.”

“He's also protected with me.” She reminded him, giving Steve a look. “And he can hold his own pretty well.”

Steve laughed, rolling his eyes. “If only.” He remarked too softly for Bruce to hear over the phone, rubbing at his face. “Thanks for letting us know, Bruce.”

“It's no problem. Take care, Diana. Steve.” The line went dead and Diana sat her phone aside. “We can't catch a break, can we?” 

He shook his head. “Not even a little.” He frowned. “Do we think she might be out go get me? If she knows I'm awake… what threat do I pose?”

“Aside from being involved in tearing down her reign of terror a hundred years ago? That's a great question.” Diana frowned too. “I spared her life. That should account for something. Right?”

“I don't know if she'd consider it a point of gratitude.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair with a ragged sigh. 

“If I hadn't sparred her, you wouldn't be here right now.” Diana reminded him with a sigh of her own. “And you have no idea how tempting it had been to kill her, after watching that plane explode.” 

“So much for enjoying the morning, huh?” Steve remarked, starting to get out of the bed, slowly. It went without saying that he felt dizzy, Diana could see it in the way he clutched at the edge of the bed as he started to stand. 

The  _ what ifs _ were running rampant in her mind. What if Maru’s experiments had gone poorly on Steve and she’d abandoned them in favour of her own immortality. What if his survival had been a fluke, if she had intended to abandon him and the project and let him die. What if now that he was out, everything was catching up to him. What if…

“Diana.”

“Hmm?”

Steve gave her a sincere look, a small smile on his lips. “Stop worrying.”

“That's an impossible request.” Diana glanced down, moving to swing her legs over the side of the bed. “How do you feel?”

“A little dizzy. It'll pass like it always does. I don't feel nearly as bad as I did last night. I'll be fine.” Steve assured her, walking around the bed to cup her cheek and kiss her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

The return to London was uneventful. Neither of them slept on the train and Diana took that time to introduce Steve to the wonders of  _ Netflix _ . He was quite entertained with the entire concept of being able to take programs with you and watch them wherever. His excitement was contagious and it almost felt like she was experiencing everything for the first time. 

“So you're telling me he actually turns out to be a  _ bad _ guy?” Steve questioned as they strolled along the street, headed towards the hospital. “But he seems so nice.”

“Unfortunately, he does. I was quite fond of his character myself, but it turned out he was a double agent all along and then they killed him off. Not what I would a satisfying arc.” Diana squeezed his hand. “I need to introduce to something more lighthearted soon. I keep making you watch such serious programmes.”

“I enjoy them.” Steve assured her. “The subject matter is rather close to my heart.”

“Double agents?”

“A superhero.”

Diana laughed. “Fair point. Though the reality is not quite as entertaining as they make it seem.” 

“I'm just thankful I didn't end up in ice.”

“Or without an arm.” She made a face. “And no one had to experiment on making you stronger.” She ran her hand up his arm to squeeze his bicep playfully. 

“Let's be clear here, you could throw me over your shoulders like a sack of potatoes.” Steve widened his eyes dramatically, before he came to a stop in front of the office building. “Here we are.”

“Here we are.” Diana echoed, stepping closer to him. “I'm not going to make you go in there, but I would love for you to just stay a few more days and let them figure this out.” She urged in a calm voice. “Because all this talk of wanting a family is going to be a cruel hope if I lose you, Steve. Especially if it could've been prevented.”

“I'm going to go in, Diana.” Steve assured her, pulling her into his arms. “Because I want that too. I don't want it to just be a dying wish.”

“Neither do I.” 

* * *

Diana hated seeing him all hooked up the machines, but it was necessary. They had already taken him back for a dozen tests and now they just had to wait. The waiting was the worst part. 

“Did they say anything the last time they took you back?”

Steve glanced down at the IV line they had put in, picking at the tape. “They asked a bunch of questions about the explosion. Sounded like they thought this was a side effect of a head injury.” He patted the bed beside him. “Come here.”

Diana gave him a look, but she didn't argue with him. She had promised, she'd make this as pleasant of an experience as possible. “I would rather it be that, than a side effect of the experiments.”

“They discussed some of my hearing loss. Poked around inside my ear. Which was  _ very  _ unpleasant. They did some sort of test to see if I had had a stroke.”

“And?”

“I guess it was a no.” Steve shrugged. “They moved on from that theory. I guess they have to rule everything out.” He rubbed her shoulder, “They’ve checked my eyes, my ears, everything in my brain and my chest.” 

“I'm glad you're willing to do this.” Diana smiled adoringly at him. “I know you hate it.”

“Whatever they gave me in my line helped with the claustrophobia.”

“You've been very calm.” Diana titled her head and kissed his jaw. “My brave soldier.” 

Steve chuckled, “I thought I was your  _ angel _ .” He teased, kissing her temple. 

“You're that too.” 

“I'm not a soldier anymore. I don't want to be a soldier again.”

“I know.” Diana whispered, sitting as the door opened. “Any answers?”

“Most of them came back negative. We’re currently trying to rule out Benign Paroxysmal Positional Vertigo.” The doctor explained, eyeing his clipboard. “Though we still haven't fully proven or disproven that. An explosion of the degree that he experienced would've caused substantial hearing loss. There is some damage to the eardrum and he does seem to have some difficulties with everything on this side of his body.”

Diana frowned, “ _ Difficulties _ ?”

Steve started before the doctor could, “Aside from the hearing loss and scarring, my eyesight in that eye isn't that great. He said I might develop… what was it?”

“Cataracts. There is some deterioration in that eye.” The doctor stopped either of them from interjecting. “The deterioration is from an impact injury. Likely sustained from the blast or from the fall.”

“So not a breakdown like Dr. Maru’s journals suggest?”

“Not that I can tell,” The doctor explained. “His injuries are consistent with his accident. The vertigo would've been caused by that and it does explain his dizzy spells.” He flipped through his clipboard. “He also has high blood pressure, which is treatable with medication.”

“But as far as everything else has shown you… everything looks normal?”

“He’s incredibly healthy Ms. Prince.” He assured them. “His vitals are strong, all of the scans are showing us a healthy thirty-six year old man.”

“So I can go home?” Steve questioned, hopeful that he could escape. 

“We would like to keep you for observation just a few more days. Several of the test results should be in over the next day or two.” He looked over his clipboard, before looking to Steve. “Any questions?”

“You can treat the high blood pressure, but what about the vertigo?” 

“We can treat the dizziness with Antivert, but I’m afraid it’ll be a short term fix. At this time, vertigo isn’t curable. But we can work to help you manage it, if that is what you have.” 

“What about his eye?” Diana questioned, giving Steve a sideways look. “Is it going to continue to deteriorate? Will he completely lose his sight?”

“I’m afraid only time will tell. We don’t know what the effects of the experimentation on his systems. It’s possible that if it  _ was _ successful, that he’s preserved with the damage inflicted prior to it beginning. Which means his current state will remain. It could deteriorate further, which will require surgery. But there’s still a chance he’ll eventually lose eyesight in his right eye.” 

“ _ Great _ . I’m hearing a whole lot of waiting around and  _ no _ answers.” Steve gritted out. “Are you sure I have to stay?” 

“I would  _ strongly _ recommend that you remain here.” He assured Steve, looking to Diana for backup. 

“My hands are tied.” Diana said with a shrug. “But I do agree we should remain a few days more. At the most. Then we can go home.” 

Steve sighed dramatically, “ _ Fine _ .” 

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll leave you two. Try to rest, Mr. Trevor.” The doctor said as he left the room, letting the door shut behind him. 

“Well, that was a whole lot of nothing.” He said dryly, fixing Diana with a look. “Are you glad we came?”

“We learned that you might have vertigo… and I learned that you can’t  _ see _ ?” She cupped his cheeks in her hands and studied his face, searching his eyes. The right one was a little cloudier than the other, but not enough that she’d notice it without knowing. “How bad?”

Steve shrugged. “Bad enough I guess. It’s a little out of focus. Like I’m looking through two different binocular lenses. I didn’t think it was that bad.” 

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Diana’s brows knit together, brushing her thumb over his cheek beneath his eye. “ _ Steve _ .” 

“I just figured it was what it was. It’s really the  _ least _ of my problems. I was just glad I had two eyes.” He chewed on his bottom lip as he looked away. “And the hearing loss was the same thing. I didn’t really think it could make me dizzy.” He sighed. “Besides, when they were doing the tests on my eyes, they said I’m going to need to see someone about getting glasses.” 

“ _ Glasses _ ?” 

“Not all of us can be immortal and  _ perfect _ , Diana.” 

Diana gave him an offended look, “I’ve never claimed to be perfect. Take that back Steve Trevor.” She teased, scrunching up her nose. “You know… if you do turn out being immortal I wonder if our children would be immortal as well.” 

Steve arched a brow. “That’s where your mind went?” 

“Not so fluidly, no.” She shook her head. 

“How would an immortal child work? Would we be changing diapers for a hundred years.” 

“I was born a baby and aged to a certain point,” Diana explained. “I never assumed that I would ever leave Themyscira or meet a man for that matter… I never asked.” She pursed her lips. “Most of the Greek texts here are fairly accurate about the gods, but they don’t exactly speak of this sort of a situation.” 

“You mean to tell me, no one in your family ever fell in love with a mortal who ended up dying and being turned into an immortal by an evil scientist lady? Clearly your people aren’t  _ that _ advanced.” He deadpanned. 

She rolled her eyes. “ _ Hilarious _ .”   

“And you love that about me.” 

“What? That you’re hilarious?” Diana mulled over that for a moment. “I suppose that’s true. There’s many reasons why I love you.” 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed contently as he rested back against the pillows. “I’m glad this stuff calms me down, but I  _ really _ hate how tired it makes me.” 

“I would say you’re catching up on lost sleep but… I think you caught up about fifty years ago.”    


“Ha. Ha.” He said dryly, patting her shoulder. “Don’t be cruel to the sick man.” 

Diana smiled at herself as she felt him starting to relax more beside her. She had noticed the sound from machine beside the bed that indicated he was getting more of the sedative. He needed it. There was a look in his eyes when it started to wear off, that could only be explained as the look of a wild animal caged. Lois had definitely been wise in her assumption, hospitals were a trigger for him. 

At least now they had a little idea about what was wrong with him. She had been impressed that he’d escaped the explosion with only a few scars. She just prayed to whatever deity was left to listen to her, that all of it was because of the plane and none of it was because of a botched experiment. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I really don't ever want this fic to end! I'm enjoying writing it far too much and you guys are really the best readers!

Diana carefully shut the door behind her as she stepped out into the hallway. “He had a rough night of sleep last night. I didn’t want to wake him up.” She explained, crossing her arms across her chest as she leaned against the wall. “How was the flight in?” 

“ _ Long _ .” Lois said with a laugh. “I always forget how long that flight is.” 

“There was a crying baby on board that made the flight feel even longer.” Clark added with a chuckle, “How are  _ you _ doing?” 

“It’s only been a couple days, so I haven’t gotten to the  _ stir crazy _ part yet.” Diana answered with a small shrug, “I’m just glad he finally gave in. We’ve actually learned a few things this time, which has made it worth it.” 

“What did you find out?” Lois questioned. 

“They’ve essentially ruled out everything but Vertigo. It  _ would _ explain his dizziness when he moves from sitting to standing.” Diana sighed. “On top of that, he also can’t  _ really _ see out of his right eye. The doctor made the mistake of referring to that as a deterioration, so he’s been working fairly hard to assure us that it’s not from Dr. Maru.” 

“Did he mention not being able to see or hear before?” 

Diana shook her head, “ _ No _ . But, he didn’t think it was that important. Which I get.” She frowned, “I think he just assumed that it was what it was. To some degree it may have been the soldier mentality. He fought in a war and he was injured and that was just part of it.” 

Clark frowned, “I get that. It’s the price we pay.” 

“Though neither of you can get  _ hurt _ .” Lois pointed out. “Not all of us can be Superman and Wonder Woman.”

Diana laughed. “I know. I just don't want him to suffer. I hate seeing him in pain.”

Clark glanced to the left, catching sight of Bruce and Selina making their way down the hallway. “Look what the cat dragged in. Literally.”

“It's good to see you too superboy.” Selina said with no small amount of sass. “Lois, always a pleasure.” She turned to look at Diana then. “Oh come on, Diana, don't kill the messenger.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “You could've said something when you brought the papers.” She gritted out. 

“Better late than never.” Selina rolled her shoulders with a satisfied smirk towards Bruce. “Besides if I hadn't told you when I did, I bet your lover wouldn't even be in the hospital right now.”

“I'm so glad you both could make it.” Diana said rightly, glaring at Bruce. 

“Hey, I claim no part in her being a delayed informant.” Bruce said lightly, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. “How's he doing?”

“He's sleeping right now.” She pressed her lips together, “They did a few more tests for Vertigo today. They definitely think that's the culprit in regards to the dizziness and fainting.”

“How's he doing with being back in the hospital?”

“They're giving him a sedative in his drip line,” Diana explained. “So he mostly sleeps. Which he hates, but he hates the hospital more.” She arched a brow, “Has anyone been able to track down Maru?”

Bruce crossed his arms, “That’s posing more difficult than I had hoped. The university knew nothing about her, didn't know why she was there.  I’ve got Barry looking into it.”

“Hopefully he'll get it done in a _ flash _ .” Selina remarked, laughing at her own joke which fell rather flat. “You all are no fun at all.” She tsked.

“I don't really think it's a laughing matter,” Clark said with a warning look. “If you'd told us earlier, we might’ve been able to catch her. But she had time to get ahead of us.”

“I didn't think it was important until I realised it was an anagram.” Selina huffed, “Sure, she was a suspicious character, but some might say the same about me.”

“That's because you are.” Bruce remarked, arching a brow. “Any updates yet on whether or not he's showing any signs of molecular breakdown?”

Diana shook her head. “No. Not yet. They've run a few tests and sent them diagnostics. So far everything that he does have, appears to be war related.”

“Well, that's positive at least.” 

“My only hope is that Maru’s experiment  _ worked  _ and that he is immortal.” She sighed, taking her fingers through her hair. “I just don't understand why she abandoned him in the lab, instead of letting him go.”

“You know…” Lois started, “Work with me on this one. If her tests hadn't been successful, do you think he would have survived stasis? I don't know what the fluid was that he was in, but… if it wasn't intended to preserve him, wouldn't that have been because he was immortal?”

Diana’s brows furrowed together. “It's possible. They're working on replicating the fluid, but it's proving difficult. They've suggested it was simply a placebo, but everything has been wildly inconclusive.” She gave Bruce a look. “These  _ are _ the top physicians, right?”

“Yeah, they're the best anyone can get and they're loyal to the League.”

“I should hope so, considering what all of you discuss so freely around them.” Selina quipped, draping her arm over Bruce’s shoulder. “You know what they say… loose lips sink ships.”

“I've heard that one a time or two.” Diana said dryly, “As  _ wonderful _ as this is, I'm gonna check on Steve for a minute and then you guys can come in if you'd like to.”

“We don't want to intrude,” Clark said quickly, looking to Lois to chime in.

“Really, it’s fine.” Diana assured them. “I'm sure Steve will enjoy the company.” She lingered for a moment before she stepped back into Steve’s room, catching Bruce make some snide remark about not knowing what she saw in Steve, as the door swung closed. 

“Hey,” Steve said groggily, rubbing at his eyes. “Where have you been?”

“Everyone has come to join us.” Diana said as she stepped further into the room. “Did you sleep well?”

“Didn't have much of a choice.” He eyed the monitor beside him. “That stuff is pretty potent. That's one way to get me to stay.”

She laughed a little, sitting on the edge of his bed. “It does have that effect.” Diana brushed her fingers over his forehead. “I can talk to them about taking you off of it, if you don't want it.”

“Tough choice. I’d rather just go home.”

“We can do that too, if you'd prefer.” Diana frowned, “I really do hate seeing you like this.”

Steve grimaced. “I hate  _ feeling  _ like this. I want to get back to my old self.”

“Hopefully whatever they give you for the Vertigo, will do the trick.” She squeezed his hand then. “And we’ll just monitor everything from home. If the dizziness gets worse or your vision continues to decline… then we’ll come back. At least this time we have some answers.”

“When you took that call this morning, one of the doctors came in and talked to me about playing it tough.” Steve made a face. “Apparently I should've mentioned all of this the first time I was in. Imagine that.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Nice guy, though. I guess he had a tour or two… uh, I don't know what war he was referencing. Still trying to figure out the current geopolitical state. But, he uh said he gets it. The need to act like everything is fine in front of my  _ girlfriend _ .” 

Diana smiled at him, her eyes alight with amusement. “Well I'm glad someone could knock that into you. No more acting like you're perfectly alright.”

“To be fair they acted like everything was right as rain when I was in here the last time.” Steve pointed out with narrowed eyes. “So it’s  _ their _ fault I didn’t say anything.” 

Diana rolled her eyes, “Oh, of course. Blame someone else for it.” She teased, leaning over him to press a kiss to his lips. “Do you want to pretend you’re still sleeping so you don’t have to deal with them?” 

Steve groaned, “If I pretend I’m sleeping, that means you’ll have to go back out there with them. Right?” 

“Yes.” She canted her head to the side. “They really aren’t  _ that _ terrible. Once all of this has passed, when our lives can finally settle down, I think we’ll all get along quite well.” Diana sighed as she rested her hand on his chest, over his heart. “And I’m looking forward to that.” 

“Do you think they’ll be a place for a half-blind, partially deaf former spy in that league of yours?” He questioned, “I’m asking you because I think Clark was just being nice before.” 

“Of course I do.” Diana assured him sincerely. “You were one of the best spies I ever encountered. We would love to have your help.” She squeezed his hand. “And I would love to have you working beside me again.” 

“Good.” Steve whispered as he started to sit up and Diana was quick to help him get his pillows into the right position. “Alright, tell them they can come in.” 

“You’re sure?” Diana questioned as she moved off of the bed, standing beside it. 

Steve nodded his head slowly. “Yeah.  _ Yeah _ . I am. But let’s get me in the chair. I’m tired of laying in this thing and looking like an invalid.” 

“Do you want me to call the nurse?” 

“No. We’ve got this.” Steve started to unhook the machines so he could get up. 

“Just remember to move slowly.” 

“I know.” He cautiously swung his legs over the side of the bed, planting his feet on the ground and lingering there before he stood. “Those drugs do help with the dizziness.” 

“That’s  _ good _ .” Diana lingered in front of him, just in case he started to go down again. “Is that the first time you haven’t gotten dizzy?” 

“Yeah.” Steve blew out a breath that he must’ve been holding in since he’d stood up. “Now we just need to get me off of that drip.” He remarked as Diana rolled it over with him to the chair. “Because I’m really tired of sleeping.” 

“I’ll talk to them about weaning you off of it again.” Diana promised. “Maybe we can get you home by tomorrow evening.” 

“Any updates on Maru I should know about before they come in here?”

Diana shook her head solemnly. “Unfortunately not.” 

“Of course not.” Steve sighed. 

“Lois did have a good theory, though.” Diana explained as she hooked everything back up again once he was seated in the chair. 

“What was it?” 

“That the fact you survived in stasis for a hundred years must mean that it worked. You didn’t age.” She shrugged. “Lois is rather clever. She may be onto something.” 

“What does she do again?”

“She’s a journalist. A very smart one.” 

“Clark did good.” Steve said with a nod. “I can’t say the same for Bruce.” 

“Selina… is  _ complicated _ .” Diana sighed. “From what he’s said, she puts up this facade, but she’s completely different at home.” 

Steve gave her a skeptical look. “If that’s what helps him sleep at night.” 

“Should I expect the two of you to show off your male prowess when you’re better?” Diana questioned with an edge of annoyance and amusement. 

“ _ Maybe _ .” 

Diana huffed. “Well, let’s at least wait until you’re fully better.” She rolled her eyes as she headed for the door, pulling it open. “Our patient is ready to see guests.” She signaled for Bruce to wait outside in the hall and once the others were in with Steve, she stepped out to join him. 

“What’s up?”

“I don’t know if you meant for me to hear you or not, but I did.” 

“What did you hear?” 

Diana crossed her arms across her chest, standing a little taller. “The little snide remark about not knowing what I see in Steve.” Her brows raised upwards expectantly. “ _ Really _ ?” 

“I may’ve intended for you to hear that.” Bruce shrugged. “I don’t get it. He just doesn’t seem like someone you would be with. Was he different when you first met?” 

“No.” Diana glared at him. “Steve is the same exact man I fell in love with. None of  _ this _ makes him any less to me. He’s got a tremendous heart, Bruce. He’s the reason I give humanity chance after chance, even when I’ve seen true depravity.” She shook her head, turning her gaze to the floor then. “Thankfully I don’t need anyone to understand what I see to justify our relationship.” 

Bruce gave a sharp laugh at that. “Didn’t say you did.” 

“Because if we want to go  _ that _ route, I’ll gladly dissect your relationship with Selina. Because I am not the only one that is sick and tired of making excuses for her. Her delay in telling us about Maru is not the first time she’s seemed to  _ sabotage _ something.” Diana bit out, putting emphasis on each word, trying to implore Bruce to understand. 

“That’s something we can agree on then.” Bruce said lowly, crossing his arms across his chest. “Selina knows she fucked up. I don’t know why she decided to keep it to herself. She claims she didn’t put two and two together, but she knew exactly whose belongings she was looking for. But I can’t change that. Keeping her close means keeping an eye on her. She knows too much to let her slip back into the underbelly.” 

Diana sighed. “I don’t understand why it is commonplace for people to question the love of others here. Or why anyone can question who or what another person truly  _ deserves _ . It makes no sense to me. If I want to know what people think about my relationship with Steve, I will ask. But I don’t. He is a good man and he makes me incredibly happy. Having him back feels like a part of my heart has returned. Like Aphrodite, our love was born from the foam of the sea.”

“Then I guess who am I to question?” Bruce retorted, shifting his weight from the heels of his feet to the balls. “I just think someone like him might come to resent you one day. He’s a soldier Diana, maybe a reluctant one like you’ve said, but he’s still got that psyche. He might never get back to where he was before and you’re well beyond anything he could even dream to be.”  
  
Diana scoffed. “You’ve got this all wrong, Bruce. We may not be equal in strength, but we are equal in every way that matters. For someone who has everything that you have, you worry about measuring up to others far too much.” She looked over her shoulder at the door, smiling fondly when she heard Steve and Clark laughing. 

“I’ll wait out here.” Bruce said lowly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I don’t really get the impression he wants me around. Or you.” 

“I do, but…” She frowned, her brows knitting together. “I don’t think today is a good day. I would love for the two of you to at least tolerate each other, but… Steve doesn’t need any more strife in his life right now. And I know you’re better than this.” Diana reached out and touched Bruce’s arm, before turning away and slipping into Steve’s room. 

“Sorry about that,” She explained as she moved towards his chair.

“Anything new?” Steve questioned. 

Clark gave Diana a knowing look as she answered, “No. Nothing new. Unfortunately.” 

“Well, you missed a lot.” Clark teased, trying to cheer her up. “Steve was showing us some of his  _ better _ accents he’s used for subterfuge.” 

“Oh,  _ really _ ?” Diana laughed. “Please tell me you didn’t do that  _ horrendous _ Russian accent.”

“His best was impersonating you,” Selina retorted, “Though I thoroughly enjoyed his attempt to sound like me.” 

“I did miss out!” She clapped her hands together, moving to sit on the arm of Steve’s chair. “I guess you’re going to have to do them all over again for me.” Diana leaned over and kissed the top of his head, before playing her fingers through his hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was less plot heavy and more focusing on the characters, I guess is the best way to explain it. I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I'd like to entitle "plot twist". Ennnnnjoy!

“I was worried when I woke up and you weren't in bed.” Diana said as she stepped into the kitchen barefoot. “How are you feeling?”

“ _Much_ better.” Steve said as he turned around to look at her. “Whatever they gave me for the dizziness has really helped.”

“You look much better.” Diana smiled as she pulled her robe around her a little tighter. “Healthier.” She stepped closer and cupped his cheek. “Hopefully the worst is behind us now.” She turned her attention to what he had been doing. “Are you cooking?”

“ _Baking_.” Steve said with a grin. “I woke up hungry.”

“That's better than waking up nauseous like they said you might.” Diana chuckled as she stole a chocolate chip from the batter. “Better get this in the oven before I eat it all.”

“You are not supposed to eat cookie batter raw.” Steve said incredulously as he started plopping spoonfuls of the batter onto the tray. “I was really craving cookies.”

Diana grinned brightly at him, shaking her head. “At two in the morning? Only _you_ , Steve.” She leaned against the counter as she watched him put the cookies into the oven.

“What can I say? I have a sweet tooth that can’t be tamed.” Steve shrugged, “Though anything is better than that horrendous hospital food.”

“You said you liked it.”

He fixed her with a look. “Did I ever finish it?”

“No, but I typically did.” Diana canted her head to the side. “I thought the food was perfectly fine. I think you just hated everything about being in there.”

“You’re definitely not wrong about that.” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck, “As much as I’m glad to be back here I think I liked your apartment better. There’s something very appealing about all of the modern technology you have in there.”

“I’ve slowly updated this apartment,” Diana explained. “But I liked coming back here and imagining you still living here. I wanted to hold on to 1918 as much as humanly possible.”

“Well, now that you don’t have to pretend that I’m here, we can update this place. Make it a little more homey.” Steve suggested, stepping towards her, putting his hands on the counters on either side of her hips. “Would you like that?”

Diana nodded her head slowly, her eyes flickering to his lips, noting just how close he was like this. “I would love that.” She whispered, resting her hand against his chest. “Wherever we decide to stay, we can make it _our_ home.”

Steve tilted his head to kiss her lips, letting his brush gently over hers. It wasn’t a kiss that instigated anything, but it was a kiss that made her heart soar. “Are you going to stay up with me?”

Diana laughed and looped her arms over his shoulders. “You’re making cookies! Of course I’m staying.” She grinned, playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

He snorted. “Oh, I see. You just want to hang around because I’m making cookies.”

“You caught me red handed.” Diana admitted, leaning in to kiss him. “I don’t see us sleeping anymore tonight. Why don’t we stay up, eat cookies and start the next movie. Since I noticed you were going to do that _without_ me!”

“You’re the one who said you had already _seen_ them all.” Steve huffed, “You said you didn’t like _Revenge of the Sith_ anyways.”

“I still wanted to watch you watch it.” Diana rolled her eyes and laughed. “I take great joy in watching the look of wonderment in your eyes when you’re introduced to new things.”

“I probably look like an idiot.” His cheeks went pink. “I look like an idiot don’t I?”

“Only sometimes.” Diana assured him, “But a very handsome idiot.”

“As long as I’m handsome.” He winked at her.

“And you are.” She cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb over the rise of his cheekbone. “I like the scruff. It suits you.”

“Thanks.” He smiled, leaning into her touch. “I thought it was time for a new look.” He turned his head to kiss her palm, before taking a step back to check on the cookies. “You know, I meant to ask you the other day… What happened with Bruce?”

Diana’s jaw tensed. She had hoped he wouldn’t bring it up. But she should’ve known better. “It was nothing.”

“Your clenched jaw says otherwise.”

“Bruce was being an asshole.Surprise.” Diana said dryly. “It’s _really_ nothing.” She ran her fingers through her hair with a shake of her head. “I think I may have sent him straight.”

“What was his problem?”

Diana sighed heavily. “You. He's a damn fool.”

“ _Me_?”

“Yes.” She pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek. “I don't really know why he has such an issue with you. He claimed he thinks we’re ill suited because I'm a demigod and you're a man, but deep down I think it may be jealousy.”

“He thinks I'm not worthy of you because I'm a man?” Steve’s hands went to his hips. “That's ridiculous.”

“He thinks you'll resent me. And trust me, I told him that he was grievously wrong in that assumption.” Diana crossed her arms across her chest. “I reminded him that I don't judge him for dating Selina so he shouldn't judge me.”

“You know, I'm feeling better.” Steve wiggled his brows. “Think he’ll think I'm _worthy_ if I knock him out?”

“You're such a man.” Diana laughed. “It's fine. Really. He'll get over it. He'll have to.” She moved away from the counter to look over the mail that had come in. “That's nice. My staff sent a get well card for you.”

“You're changing the topic.” Steve sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “Why is he jealous?”

“We discussed this _before_ . He was interested in me and I wasn't. He might be with Selina but he has a rather egotistical streak. He and I were close, not _close_ in that sense, but very good friends.”

“I'm surprised he has any friends.”

“He doesn't have many.” Diana admitted. “And I'm not making excuses for him. His behavior is unacceptable, but it's not without cause. The two of you couldn't be more _different_ and I'm sure it's a hit to his male psyche that I chose you. That I've always chosen you.”

The cookie timer went off, interrupting their conversation. “We’re not done discussing this.” Steve said as he grabbed an oven mitt to get them out of the oven.

“I didn't think we were.” Diana bit down on her bottom lip as she continued flipping through the mail. Her brows knit together as she noticed an envelope mixed in that hadn't been through the postal service. “Steve, did you get the mail last night?” She questioned as she turned the letter over, looking for any sign of it's sender.

“Are you changing the topic again?” He questioned as he shut off the oven.

“No.” Diana pressed. “I just want to know if _you_ got the mail.”

“Yeah. Why?” 

Diana blew out a breath as she picked up the letter opener and cut open the ominous letter. “There's a strange piece of mail that’s addressed to me.”

Steve glanced back at her. “From whom?”

“It doesn't say.” Diana unfolded a piece of paper from inside the envelope, a chill running down her spine as the photo of her and Steve in Veld fell out. “But I think I know.” She said quietly.

“Diana?” Steve implored. "Diana, what is it?"

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and everything seemed to focus in on the letter in her hands. She recognized the handwriting. Slowly she pulled out the second piece of paper, reading what it said aloud.

“Ms. Prince, I hope this letter finds you well. Don't be alarmed, I had a messenger deliver this letter to your door. I am far too engrossed in other business to make house calls. It has come to my attention that a _friend_ of yours has returned to you after a considerable amount of time. Impressive. This has given me the unique opportunity to make the acquaintance of a rather skilled doctor who we now both mutually know. Like me, she has made it her, albeit extended, life’s work to research metahumans like you.

You may also wonder how it is that I've received so much _wonderful_ information while being inside Arkham. It appears that our mutual acquaintance discovered my thesis on metahumans. She became _fascinated._ And the rest is history. Arkham should look into doing better background checks before they let doctors like Dr. Armu in. People might just get out.

Send my regards to our friend Superman.

Sincerely,

L.L.”

“You're going to have to fill in a few blanks. Who is L.L? What is Arkham?” Steve questioned as he tossed off the oven mitt and moved to stand beside her. “Are you okay?” He ran his hand over her back, lifting his other to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Who is this from?"

Diana let the letter drop to the counter and nodded her head slowly. Her hands curled into tight fists, mostly to mask the way they were trembling. “His name is Lex Luthor. Last year I discovered that he had been compiling research about others like me. Clark, Arthur, Barry… that's how I learned this photo of us still existed.” She brushed her fingers over the photo, “Lex tried to kill Clark last year. He believed he _was_ dead, actually. Lex was sent to Arkham Asylum which is a high security prison that clearly wasn't high enough.”

“How dangerous is he?”

The look on Diana's face answered that question. “He's a mastermind. A genius. Completely psychotic.” She shuddered, turning to look at him. “And if he's working with someone like Dr. Maru…” She grabbed the letter and the photo and tucked them back into the envelope. “Put the cookies in a container and grab whatever you need. I don't trust that _he_ didn't deliver this himself.”

“Where are we going?”

“Underground.” Diana retorted as she headed back to their bedroom to grab her belongings. She concealed her cuffs and her outfit beneath her clothes, just in case they came under attack. The things that mattered most to her were in Paris, where she lived most of the time. So long as she had Steve, everything else was replaceable. 

She had been prepared to take on Maru, but Lex was another beast entirely. For a mortal, he was capable of inflicting harm in ways that would make Ares envious. The both of them working together was a terrifying unknown. One that Diana didn't want to come to understand. 

“Will we come back here?” Steve questioned as she reemerged from the bedroom with a suitcase for him to pack. “I just want to know if I need to take anything I might want in the future.”

“I don't know.” Diana whispered and she felt like the floor was crumbling out from beneath her. “I really don't know what comes next.” She admitted, her eyes meeting his. "Take whatever you can't live without." 

Steve grabbed several books off the bookshelf in the corner and grabbed an album from a desk drawer. “I think that's everything then.” He said, tucking the album and the books into the suitcase.

“So much for turning this into home.” Diana bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head. “Lex is an incredibly dangerous man. All of this isn't an overreaction. I can promise that.”

“I didn’t get the impression that it was an overreaction. I've never seen you this afraid.” Steve admitted, his brows knitting together. 

“That's because I've never _been_ this afraid before.” There was something wholly unsettling about the fact that _that_ man had either been to their home or had sent someone there. Either way, he knew where they lived. She had no idea what it could even mean - Luthor and Maru working together - but it couldn’t be _good_. Luthor had it out for metahumans and Maru…. Had no clear motivation.

“Can you call Clark for me? He needs to know. If Luthor is _here_ … He could be after him as well.” Diana questioned as she picked up his suitcase and her own, thrusting her phone at him. “Tell him he needs to get underground with Lois. Lois is the reason Lex ended up in jail in the first place. I can’t see someone like him just letting that go.”

Steve’s brows knit together. “What about Bruce?”

“I don’t know. Just call Clark first.” Diana knew that Selina had contacts in Arkham. In fact, she’d spent a few months in there herself. She couldn’t help but wonder if Selina had known. It wouldn’t be the first time she played double agent, but usually it was for their benefit. She didn't want to think that way, but... Selina hadn't instilled confidence in her.

“Got it.” Steve said quickly as he stared at her phone, trying to figure out which buttons to press as they stepped into the elevator.

Diana was wary of everyone and everything as they headed out of the apartment complex to where her car was parked. She wasn’t risking taking an Uber or a cab. At two in the morning, you never knew who you might run into, especially when someone like Luthor was out there. _Waiting_. “Well?”

“They’re headed to wherever this underground place is.” Steve told her as he slid into the passenger seat, leaning the seat back with a sigh. “This was far more activity than I had intended to do this early in the morning.”

Diana gave him a sideways look as she pulled out of the parking garage. “Tell me about it. I was fully looking forward to an early morning of cookies and Star Wars.” She reached over and squeezed his hand, before returning her hand to the steering wheel. “How are you feeling?”

“ _Exhausted_.” He remarked, rubbing at his temple. “Does this underground place have comfortable furniture?”

“Comfortable enough.” Diana gave him another look. “What’s wrong?”

“Just a little bit of a head rush. It’ll pass. I promise.” Steve assured her, staring out the window. “This was definitely one way to change the topic.”

Diana laughed a little, though she didn’t feel much humor about anything. “Trust me, I would much rather be having that conversation. But I’m not taking any risks. Lex Luthor is a lunatic and perfectly capable of killing any of us.” She blew out a breath. “He doesn’t stop.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing we have you.” Steve said, reaching over to squeeze her knee. “You’ve got this, angel. I know you can do whatever you have to.”

His unwavering belief in her was exactly what she needed. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some rather spirited reviewers knocked me off my feet a little this morning when I was about a quarter way through this, so I really hope I brought this chapter justice. Thank you all, as always, for reading!

“Diana.” Bruce gritted out as he stepped into the room, his hands balled into fists at either side of him. “We need to talk.  _ Now _ .” She could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. This was going to be a fun conversation.

Diana gave Clark a look as she rose from her seat, before she followed Bruce out into the hallway. “I guess you saw the message.”

“You're accusing Selina?  _ Really _ ?” Bruce had a look on his face that could kill and his voice was that low gravelly tone that she’d only ever heard him use with criminals. “Selina has left that life behind, Diana. Once I got her out of Arkhan she promised she was walking away from them. For good.”

Diana leveled her gaze with him. “I know that's what she's said,  _ but… _ in my experience mortals have a terrible track record with staying good after they've worked with people like Selina has.”

“ _ Why _ would she do this? Why the hell would you think she would facilitate someone like Lex coming after us? It's not just metahumans he's after, Diana. He came after me too.”

“I know…” Diana rubbed at her temples. “I think the stress is getting to me.”

“That’s a bullshit excuse for why you accused Selina.” He crossed his arms. “None of you have ever seen the  _ real _ Selina Kyle. The one I see.” Bruce set his jaw hard, looking away from her. “On paper, she’s everything I should stay away from, but I can’t. She makes me feel something no one else ever has.” 

Diana’s expression softened. “That’s how Steve makes me feel, Bruce.” She said quietly, staring at the ground. “Of course, Steve isn’t a  _ known _ criminal.” 

“Like what we do doesn’t toe the line of criminality.” 

Diana met Bruce’s gaze again, her lashes lowering. “Does she know?” 

“No.” Bruce bit out. “I didn’t think it was fair to let her  _ know _ that she was being suspected. She already feels  _ terrible _ . And I know we discussed the other day that this isn’t the first time it’s looked like she’s sabotaged something, but I don’t think that’s the case this time. She seems sincere.” 

“If you think she has nothing to do with this, then I’ll believe you.” Diana said with a sigh. 

“Thank you.” Bruce’s shoulders sagged and he rubbed the back of his neck. “This isn’t good for the League.”

“No. It’s not.” Diana admitted, her lips drawn into a thin line. “I’m tired of fighting with you. About everything. Do you think it’s possible to go back to the way things were? Before we reached this impasse.” 

Bruce nodded his head slowly. “I do.” He cleared his throat, “You’re not a very good spy if I can see you, Steve.”

Diana turned around, laughing a little as Steve stepped out from around the corner. “What are you doing?”

“I was just… I was looking for the… kitchen? Where’s the kitchen.” He tucked his hands into his pants pockets as he strolled over to them. “So, what are you guys talking about?” Steve questioned, looking between them. 

“Clark told Bruce about my theory…” Diana stepped closer to Steve, slipping her arm around his.

“About Selina?”

“Yeah.” Bruce huffed, crossing his arms again. “And I told her that theory’s wrong. Selina wouldn’t work with Lex. She wouldn’t work with any of the goons in Arkham, unless I asked her to get me info.”

“You know one way to be certain?” Steve questioned, turning to look at Diana. “Where’s your lasso?” 

“I’m not interrogating Selina.” Diana insisted, offering Bruce a sympathetic look. “This is one of those times where I have to trust someone else’s instinct.”  She squeezed Steve’s arm. “We can’t let this divide us. I’m sure that is exactly what Lex wants.”

“It worked last time when he pitted me against Clark.” Bruce remarked with a short laugh. “ _ Anyways _ , if we’re done accusing Selina of being a traitor, I’m gonna give her a call to head down here.” He gave Steve a look, pointing at him. “And when I get off the phone with her, I’d like to talk with you Steve. Get to know you.” 

“Should I be worried?” Steve questioned, once Bruce was out of earshot. 

“No.” Diana shook her head. “I would love for the two of you to be friends. I just want to get past this awkward tension. We don’t need it, on top of everything else.”

“I’ll try to make nice with him.” Steve said warmly, brushing her hair behind her ears. “For you. Though I’m warning you now, he’s not exactly the type of guy I’d typically be friends with. Never been one to befriend pompous billionaires.”

“If we can reach a point of simple, tolerating civility, I’ll be more than pleased.” Diana laughed, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. 

“I’ll try. For you.” Steve kissed her again, resting his hands on her hips. “You know I love you, right?”

Diana grinned. “I've heard that a time or two.” She mused, “So it must be true.” She slid her arms over his shoulders, “Were you really headed for the kitchen? Because I'm pretty hungry myself.” 

Steve arched a brow. “For a split second there I thought you meant a completely different sort of hunger.”

She patted his cheek with a playful laugh. “Sadly I did mean  _ actual _ hunger. I'm afraid I'm a little too stressed for anything else.”

“They say it's a great stress reliever.”

She rolled her eyes. “You're ridiculous!”

* * *

 

“How long have they been in there?” Clark questioned, casting his head with amusement as Diana took a step back from the door she had been listening through. 

“About twenty minutes.” She answered, checking her watch. 

“That long?”

“I know.” Diana laughed, shaking her head. “I have no idea what they could be talking about for twenty minutes.”

“At least they might stop making everything a pissing contest.” Clark retorted, “I actually wanted to talk with you about a recent report we got from the guys we had testing the fluid that was around Steve.”

“Oh?” Diana’s brows knit together. “That sounded rather ominous.”

“They found DNA in the concoction that didn't match Steve’s or any human’s for that matter.” Clark explained. “They continued their analysis and discovered that the DNA had strains similar to one other person on file.” 

“Who?”

“You.”

It took Diana a moment to process that, “ _ What _ ? Me. The DNA was mine?”

“Not yours exactly,” He handed her the paperwork from the testing. “It would have to be a close relative of yours. And most likely male.”

“I don't understand.” Diana shook her head, staring at the paperwork, trying to make sense of what it was saying. “I have no male relatives in Themyscira and all of the gods are dead.” She blew out a breath, looking up at Clark. “I don't understand.”

“Neither do they, unfortunately.” Clark widened his eyes. “They're at a loss. It's not as though Steve has the DNA, he doesn't. It was just the fluid he was in stasis in. But it does beg the question - how did Maru have that DNA?”

“I don't know, but if she  _ still _ has it, which is a stretch… that means Lex probably has it.” She grimaced. “ _ Wonderful _ .”

“This is quickly spiralling into a nightmare.” Clark remarked. 

Diana was cut off by the door they were standing in front of opening. “I didn't know you guys were in there.” She remarked with a little smirk. “How’d it go.”

“Ha. Ha.” Steve said dryly, glancing towards Bruce. “We’re gonna make it work.”

“Good.” Diana smiled, sighing in relief. “Because we have a situation.”

“What sort of situation?” Bruce questioned, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall. 

“The results from the most recent tests came in and they proved quite interesting.” Clark explained, “Diana, do you want to tell them?”

Her brows knit together, “I don't really know what it is I'm telling them.” She gave a strained laugh. “But the test showed that there was strange DNA in there with you, Steve. DNA that was similar to mine.”

“Similar to yours? How does that even work?”

“Honestly, I don't know. And it's male which makes no sense to me.” Diana swept her fingers through her hair and sighed. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Are we talking  _ god _ DNA?”

“Seeing as there were only women in Themyscira.”

“I might actually have a pretty good guess.” Steve said, “Ares.”

Diana was fairly certain that the color faded from her face. “Ares? More and more I'm regretting that I didn't kill Maru.” 

“Yeah, but I wouldn't be here.” Steve reminded her. 

“That is the only good thing that's come of this.” Diana crossed her arms across her chest. “Of course we don't know what this means. We have no way of telling, apparently, what this even means for you. We just have a piece of paper saying there was weird DNA.” She gritted out.

“If it's any consolation, I don't particularly feel Ares-like.” Steve retorted with a chuckle. “So I doubt whatever was in that lovely mix had anything to do with what was done to me.” 

“Diana, do you remember seeing anything in the diaries about her using Ares as a base for immorality?” Bruce questioned and Diana shook her head. “Perhaps she had the foresight to know we would find it.”

“I don't know if she knew I was the one who could read her work.” Diana explained. “But given the subject she may have omitted most of the information.” Her eyes flickered to Steve. “Every day we have more questions and less answers.”

“Hey, it's gonna be okay.” He assured her, curling his arm around her waist. “What's the likelihood that a god’s DNA could do  _ anything _ ? How would that even work?”

“I don't even know if there's science in turning yourself into a god.” Diana pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead, blowing out a shaky breath. “The unknown potential of Maru having this DNA and Lex Luthor’s vendetta against people like me… it could be devastating.”

“Don't stress it until we know more.” Clark said gently, offering Diana a reassuring smile. 

“That's easier said than done.”

* * *

“I’m surprised you haven’t asked about my talk with Bruce.” Steve said as he stepped out of the shower, toweling off his hair. “You’re not curious?” 

Diana sat her laptop down beside her on the bed, “I am. I’ve just been busy trying to figure out what those test results mean. Dr. Armina Armu doesn’t have much of an internet presence, though there was a Dr. Mina Arar in 2001 that published a dissertation about the fall of the Greek gods. It’s most likely Maru. I mean, if the name doesn’t say  _ Dr. Maru _ to you…” She shook her head. “It’s one hundred pages long and I’m only about twenty-five pages through.” 

“Diana, didn’t Clark tell you not to worry about this?” Steve close her laptop and sat it off the bed so he could join her. “You’re going to drive yourself crazy. Wouldn’t you rather hear about how civil Bruce and I were, for your sake?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Sure.” Diana loosened her hair, sitting the hair tie down on the nightstand as she turned to face him. “What did you and Bruce discuss?” 

“You.” Steve remarked with a wry grin. “Obviously. I still don’t like him, sorry.” He ran his fingers through his wet hair. “He’s quite sure of himself. He also called me  _ weak _ , which made it really hard to resist sorting that out with fists.” 

Diana narrowed her eyes. “He called you weak?”

“Well, not in so few words.” He chuckled, “It was actually more implied. He said I struck him as a man that would eventually get jealous of your abilities.” Steve sighed. “And I told him, I wasn’t that kind of man. I  _ really _ admire what you can do. I want to see you succeed in everything you do. I guess he doesn’t believe me.” 

“Of course he doesn’t.” Diana glanced at her laptop. “You know, if you want me to  _ succeed _ you should hand me the laptop back so I can keep researching what Ares’ DNA means for you.” 

“ _ Diana _ .” Steve arched a brow. “Are you not going to sleep?” 

Diana shook her head. “Probably not. If I don’t read it, I won’t sleep. But if I do read it, I probably won’t sleep either.” She frowned, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Steve shook his head and grabbed the laptop, handing it back to her. “I still don’t think I’ve processed that part of the day yet.” He said, scratching at his cheek. “I don’t really know how to wrap my head around it. We don’t even know what it means.” 

“I just want to know what we’re going to be up against. It feels like we’re fighting in the dark.” Diana opened her laptop, pulling up the thesis paper again. “It feels very psychological and that isn’t my preferred combat.” She reached towards him and squeezed his hand. “You can keep telling me about your chat with Bruce if you want.” 

Steve shook his head, “It’s not that important. This is important to you.” He sat up a little straighter, gesturing for her. “Why don’t you scoot over here and we can both read that.” 

Diana smiled at him, “Thank you.” She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as she situated herself beside him, placing the laptop so they could both read it. “Do you want me to start at the beginning?”

“No.  _ No. _ ” He laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “What’ve you read so far?”

“The first twenty-five pages have mostly been trying to make sense of the inter-connectivity of the gods. Mostly a list of every lover Zeus had, their offspring, whether Hera murdered them… so on and so forth.”

“Your dad really got around.”

Diana scrunched up her face. “I’m making an effort  _ not _ to think about him as my father while I read this.” She tilted her head to look at him. “You should be thankful that the Amazonian in me is so steadfast.” She teased. 

“Every damn day, angel.” He kissed her temple. “That was one thing I agreed with Bruce on. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” 

“ _ Men _ .” She said with a snort of laughter. “Anyways, it’s actually rather boring so far.” Diana admitted. “And rather inaccurate. Honestly, the worst part of reading this hasn’t been the Zeus parts, but the completely wrong parts. Though you come across that in any work about the Greek gods in this world.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Steve mused. “You know before the war, when I had free time to do the things I loved, I actually really enjoyed reading about myths.” 

Diana grinned. “Oh yeah?” 

He nodded. “Trust me, the irony is not at all lost on me.” 

“That’s quite entertaining.” Diana chuckled. “Bet you never imagined you’d be with someone related to Zeus.” 

“Considering how frequently he sowed his seed, you never know…” He teased. “Have you tried searching through this thing for just bits about Ares?”

“I hadn’t yet. I got a little caught up reading the incorrect information.” Diana admitted, before typing in  _ Ares _ to search the document for that keyword. “Look! There’s a bit about his opposition with Aphrodite. Her doctrine was quite popular back home.”

Steve studied the page, his brows knit together. “No wonder you all thought men were useless. I’d live in a world where love ruled and war was abolished. His world sounds like eternal chaos and hell. Isn’t that more Hades’ territory?”

Diana nodded her head, “It is, but I think Ares was more interested in hell on earth. Whereas Hades could really care less about things going on up here.” She scrolled furth down the page. “There is a lot of text about Ares in here. Whoever wrote this definitely believed in his work.” She grimaced. “It’s definitely Maru.”

“What are you thinking this Ares stuff means for…  _ me _ ?” Steve questioned. 

“You spent a hundred years soaking in his DNA…” Diana trailed off. “I know nothing about what happens if the DNA of a god is shared with a mortal. I do know that I was… that I  _ am _ the god killer. I’ve always been told that only a god can kill a god. I don’t know if it’s possible for the DNA to transfer… to give a mortal that ability, those powers.” She pressed her lips together, her expression anguished. “I’m not worried about you. You have a good heart and you are a good man and I don’t believe you will fall prey to Ares’ ways… But Maru and Luthor I am not so certain about. We already know that Maru was easily manipulated. And Luthor’s obsession with metahumans…”

Steve squeezed her arm. “You definitely don’t have anything to worry about me, angel.If I’m siding with any god, it’s going to be Aphrodite. I like her M.O.” He said lightly, trying to make her smile. She could tell he was, based on that goofy look he had in his eyes.

“I’m not worried about you. I promise.” Diana assured him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I just wish we had answers. I would feel  _ so _ much better.” She  _ was _ worried about him, but not because she was worried he’d be affected by Ares (if that was even a thing) but because she didn’t know what Maru and Lex might do. If she had learned one thing about being in love in her line of work, the people you cared most about were always at risk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out! I hope you all enjoy it. :)

“ _ See _ . You slept well after all.” Steve said warmly as Diana started to wake up. She scrunched up her nose and ducked deeper under the covers, letting their legs tangle together.

“ _ Mm.  _ Still sleeping.” Diana mumbled, curling her arms around him beneath the sheets. He hadn’t been wrong about her needing to relax. His mouth had been  _ very _ good at relieving tension. 

“Are you going to sleep the day away?” He teased, playing with her hair. “I’m not at all opposed to this, but I bet  _ they _ will.” 

Diana sighed. “Shh. You’re ruining my sleep.” She lifted her hand up to cover his mouth. “Don’t talk about them right now.” She urged, enjoying this brief reprieve from it all. She knew they’d have to get up and face a new day with new twists and turns and she just wanted to enjoy this quiet moment with him. 

Steve laughed against her hand, the vibrations tickling her palm and making her pull it away. “Okay.  _ Okay _ . I’ll let you sleep.” He teased, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. “I love you.” 

Diana tilted her head to look at him. “I love you too.” She reached up and ran her fingers over his cheek. “How did you sleep?”

“Off and on.” He sighed. “I think I ended up being the one effected by our reading.” He made a face and sank down in the bed a little deeper. “But after all the sleeping I’ve done at the hospital, laying awake doesn’t bother me at all. Besides, I got to watch you sleep.” 

“ _ Creepy _ .” She teased, running her hand over his side beneath the sheets, just to make him jerk and laugh. “I forgot you were ticklish there.”

“You  _ forgot _ .” He deadpanned, widening his eyes dramatically at her. “Oh yes, I definitely believe that one.” 

Diana practically giggled, hiding her face in the covers again. She wanted to keep this happy feeling for as long as she could. It felt almost tangible, like she could reach out and take it and clutch it to her chest. Her happiness wasn’t defined by Steve, but he sure made her life a lot happier. 

Steve played his fingers through her hair, his other hand curling around her waist to pull her closer to him. “I’m starting to really like the idea of just staying in here all day. They can’t make us leave, right?” 

Diana hummed, tracing her fingers over his chest. “I don’t think so.” She sighed. “I’d like to see them try.” She wiggled her brows at him. “Were you serious about wanting to join the team?”

“Of course.” Steve said without hesitation. “I want to be part of this. I want to  _ do _ something. Clearly this world still has crises I might be useful for.” He made a face, “As useful as I can be with my maladies.” 

“Nope.” She shook her head. “We’re not going there. There’s enough strife when we step out there and right now, I’m basking in the  _ good _ . I’m not letting them win. That’s exactly what Ares would want. He’d want the struggle to overpower the good.” 

“But he’s dead.” 

“Yes. He  _ is _ . But the essence of his corruption is still here. I refuse to believe,  _ still _ , that humans can’t be saved.” 

“And that’s why this world needs you. We don’t deserve you, but we need you.” Steve leaned his head to catch her lips. “I  _ need _ you.” 

“I know.” Diana whispered. “But I need you too, so it works.” She kissed him again with a little more  _ need _ in it, letting her mouth linger against his with a soft groan. 

Steve’s fingers wound through her hair, cradling the back of her head as she shifted so she was half-laying on him. She had lived a hundred years without him, a hundred years of being selfless, of giving the world all of her. She deserved this. With him.

The future was uncertain and the whole Ares thing could blow up in their faces in unimaginable ways. She wanted to take what she could while she could. And that meant  _ Steve _ . 

Diana nipped playfully at his bottom lip as she moved to let her legs straddle either side of his hips, groaning at the feel of him pressing up against her. “ _ Oh _ .” She breathed out. 

Steve gave a low chuckle at that, rocking his hips upwards, letting them grind together. They were taking their time. Hands exploring each other, trying to discover new patches of skin that set them alight. It never ceased to amaze Diana, just how  _ incredible _ it was to be with Steve. He satisfied something so primal within her. 

How could anything ever take him away from her? 

Diana took control; rising up on her knees so she could guide him to her center. There was something about watching Steve lay beneath her, completely caught up in the moment. And he made the  _ most  _ erotic faces when she rode him and that alone pushed her closer towards her release. 

Steve’s hands clutched at her hips, guiding her movements as they moved together. It was exactly what they both needed to forget about yesterday and start today in a better frame of mind.

* * *

“You seem to be in a better mood this morning,” Clark noted as Diana sauntered into the monitor room. 

“I’d say  _ Stevie _ showed her a good time this morning.” Selina remarked with an amused grin. “Am I right?” 

Diana’s cheeks burned hot and she quickly took a seat beside Clark at the monitor system. “I just slept well, for once.” She said, giving Clark a sideways look. “What?” 

He chuckled. “Nothing.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “ _ What _ ?” 

Clark arched a brow bemusedly, “Happy looks good on you.” 

Diana smiled a little sadly, “Let’s just hope it lasts.” 

“Figure anything out last night?” 

“She was probably too busy.” Selina quipped, sliding into the chair beside Diana. “Who would want to  _ read _ ?” 

Diana cleared her throat, “The thesis we came across was definitely Maru. It wasn’t very useful. She was definitely fascinated with Ares, though. But nothing really jumped out and said,  _ I’m using Ares’ DNA to make superpowered humans _ ! Or anything.” She sighed, scrolling through some of the most recent intell they’d received. “Has Barry had  _ any _ luck?” 

There was a whir of sound and a flash of light that moved across the room. “Did I hear someone say my name?” 

“Good morning Barry.” Diana said with a small wave. “I was just asking Clark if you’d found anything on Maru.”

“Yes and no.” Barry answered, rubbing at the back of his neck as he approached their seats. “I haven’t managed to find anything on Maru. The woman is a ghost.  _ Lex _ on the other hand… Lex enjoys living lavishly. He is staying in a real fancy hotel by parliament. And before you ask, I’ve got a couple buddies of mine staying around the area. Including one who is across the hall from his suite. If my plan works, he should get invited in.” 

Diana arched a brow, leaning back in her chair and glancing towards Clark. “He’s impressive.” She turned to look back at Barry. “Thank you. At least we’ve got tabs on Lex. But his letter indicates that they’ve been working together. Keep an eye on him everywhere he goes. They’re bound to meet.” 

“Gotcha.” Barry said with a mock salute. “Heya, Selina where’s Bruce? He promised when I got back he’d throw batarangs at me.” 

Selina arched a brow and laughed coolly. “He’s in the armory. Which now makes sense.” She rolled her eyes, sinking into her chair. “Don’t have children.” She remarked to both Clark and Diana. 

“Barry’s a grown man, Selina.” Diana tried to conceal her amusement. “ _ What _ ? Did Bruce not show  _ you _ a good time this morning? You seem tense.” 

“Now, now.” Clark intervened, giving them both looks. “You could always go watch them, you know.” He pointed out to Selina. 

“ _ No _ .” Selina shook her head, “I have a better plan.” She licked her lips as she sat up a little straighter then, “Lex sounds like he’s living the high life over there. That’s the sort of situation that I usually ease right into.” She rose from her seat, shooting Diana a warning look. “But I’d rather Bruce not know.” 

“Trust me. I’m not getting involved in  _ that _ .” She held her hands up. “But what exactly do you intend to do?” 

“I’m going to go over there and play the devil’s advocate. Lex and I have mutual friends. If I pretend when have mutual _ enemies _ …” She canted her head to the side. “He might be willing to cough up a juicy hairball.” 

“Bruce will be _ furious _ when he finds out.” Diana’s brows shot up with a warning of her own.

“But if I come back with info….” Selina sighed. “I’ve already made my mind up, Diana. It’s not changing. This is my area of specialty. Otherwise I’m useless around here.” 

Diana frowned. “You’re not useless.” 

Selina shrugged. “I’m just impressed you’re not  _ accusing  _ me of playing both sides.” She remarked through clenched teeth. A look of amusement crossed her face at Diana’s look of horror. “Bruce talks in his sleep.” She quipped, before walking away.

Diana leaned her elbows against the arms of her chair and rubbed at her eyes. “I should’ve stayed in bed.” She gestured after Selina. “Bruce is going to lose his mind.” 

Clark shook his head. “I’m not touching this one.” He sighed, setting his jaw hard. “What does she think she’s doing?” 

“I don’t know…” She trailed off, her brows knitting together. Selina was proving herself. And Diana knew what she had to do. “I’m following her.” She said as she stood up. “Tell Steve not to do anything stupid if he finds out I’m gone.” 

“Where is he and where are you going?”

“He wanted to work out so he’s in the gym.” Diana explained, crossing her arms across her chest. “Just tell him… Tell him I had business to to do at the British Museum.” It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Selina, she didn’t trust Lex not to do something to her. 

“ _ Diana _ . Lex knows who you are.” 

“Yes. But I don’t plan on letting him see me. I’m just watching from afar.” Diana assured him. “I just have a bad feeling about her going in there alone.” She tilted her head to the side. “It’s a gut thing.”

“You’re both putting me in a very awkward position,” Clark said as he stood up, moving to stand in front of you. “Now I’m lying for both of you.” He arched a brow. “You call me if  _ anything _ goes wrong.” 

Diana nodded, “Got it.” She squeezed his arm as she stepped past him. “Thank you, Clark.”

“I hope you’re right.” Clark said with a small smile. “You and your gut feelings.”

“What can I say?” She laughed a little. “Mortals have a point about gut feelings. They’re rarely wrong.” The first time she’d heard it mentioned, she’d quizzed Clark about what it meant. It had led to a rather amusing conversation where she’d insisted that your stomach couldn’t tell you  _ anything _ . But she’d clearly been mistaken. Her gut instinct had been right, more often than not. 

* * *

Diana had followed Selina into Westminster, keeping a block behind her once they set out on foot towards the hotel. Though, she doubted Selina would think  _ she _ would follow her. But it was too dangerous for her to go alone. If something happened to Selina, she had a feeling Bruce would never forgive her. And she probably wouldn’t be able to live with herself either. 

She grabbed a newspaper at a corner shop and followed her into the hotel. Diana sat in the lounge across from the reception desk, watching as Selina tried to sweet talk her way into the hotel and  _ surprisingly _ it worked. She was good at what she did. 

Diana noticed a man sitting across the lounge from her. He was young, closer to Barry’s age, and he was watching Selina with rapt attention as she charmed the employees at the front desk. 

“Wish I had that kind of skill.” Diana remarked as she stood up and walked over to the man. “I feel like we have a mutual friend. Barry, maybe?”

“Did he send you to make sure we were actually keeping tabs?” He questioned as he sipped his coffee. 

“No. I wanted to see for myself.” Diana said as she opened the paper up, trying to look busy. “Any luck so far?”

“Aside from a few obvious call girls, I haven't seen anything suspicious. Who’s she?” He questioned, watching as Selina sauntered towards the elevators. 

“A woman who is very good at what she does.” Diana remarked, “You have friends across the hall from him right?”

“Yeah. You want me to tell them you're coming up?”

Diana pressed her lips together thoughtfully. “Hold off on that just yet.” She suggested, “Too much activity on the floor might cause alarm.”

“What's she gonna do?”

“That is a great question,” Diana laughed a little. “I honestly have no idea. She's got a lot of tricks up her sleeves.” She glanced down at her phone. 

 

**[S. Kyle]** You might want to be a little less obvious. 

I don't know what you mean.

**[S. Kyle]** Grey trench coat, sun hat, black sunglasses. Newspaper at the corner stand. Lounge with Barry’s guy. You're very predictable. 

You're terrifying.

**[S. Kyle]** I'm flattered you came, but you should go back to the WatchTower. I'm almost to Lex’s room and I can handle this on my own. 

Selina.

**[S. Kyle]** I mean it Diana. I've got this. 

Bruce will never forgive me if something happens to you because of me. 

**[S. Kyle]** Nothing is going to happen to me. 

**[S. Kyle]** I'm here. Don't message me again. 

 

Diana pinched the bridge of her nose and blew out a heavy sigh. “If she doesn't come out by five, call Barry.” She told the man, standing up. 

There was an old adage that came to mind for this situation.  _ Curiosity killed the cat. _

* * *

“Look who’s back.” Steve remarked, arching his brow suspiciously at her. “How was the museum?”

“ _ Wonderful _ . They have the loveliest staff.” Diana said as she pulled her hat off and laid it down on the table. “How was your workout? You didn't over do it, did you?”

Steve shook his head. “Clark came and spotted for me. Total show off, mind you.” He said, shooting him a look across the room. “So where’s Selina?”

“Hmm?” Diana questioned, trying to sound innocent. “I haven't seen her since last night.” 

“I don't even need your lasso to know  _ that  _ is a lie.” Steve cocked his head to the side. “Clark is a terrible liar.”

“ _ What _ did you tell him?” Diana narrowed her eyes. 

Lois laughed, squeezing Clark’s shoulders. “ _ Everything _ .”

“Clark!” Diana sank down on the sofa beside Steve. “I didn't mean to lie.” She said quietly. “I just didn't want you to worry. As it is, Selina made me leave.”

Steve sighed. “It's fine. I just… didn't think you’d do that.”

“I was afraid you would want to come with me and…” Diana shook her head. “Sometimes you have to make unflattering choices to keep your loved ones safe.” She frowned. “Does Bruce know?”

“He's still with Barry.” Clark replied, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I'm making myself scarce when he's done. I don't want to be involved in this. It's dangerous and foolish.” 

“Selina was going to do it whether  _ you _ approved or not.” Diana reached out and took Steve’s hand, thankful that he didn't pull away out of annoyance. 

She was used to doing things alone, not having to run plans past someone else. There was definitely an adjustment period to all of this. 

“If I were you, I don't think I’d let Bruce know that you knew.” Steve advised, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

“Wouldn't let Bruce know  _ what _ ?” Bruce questioned as he stepped into the room, his arms crossed across his chest. 

Diana’s heart sank. There wasn't any way out of this one. “ _ Bruce _ …” She started. “Selina thought it would be a good idea to have a meeting with Lex.”

“ _ What? _ ” Bruce went rigid. “And you let her go?”

“I didn't have much of a choice.” Diana arched a brow. “You and I both know she's stubborn and once she's made her mind up…”

“How long ago did she leave?” He questioned, his voice dropping low. “If anything happens to her…”

“About an hour ago. I followed her and she caught on and told me to get lost.” Diana explained. “She wants to prove herself.”

Bruce swore under his breath. “I'm going over there. Right now.”

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Diana shook her head. “It's more dangerous for her if he catches on that we know. She's good at what she does.”

“If he touches so much as a single hair on her head.” Bruce gritted out. 

Diana nodded slowly, her heart pounding in her chest as she held his gaze. “She’s got this.” She just hoped Selina really did. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has my favorite Bruce/Selina moment and shout out if you know where it comes from!

Diana chewed on her bottom lip as she watched Steve reading a book he’d found in the library. He had been quieter than usual. Which was understandable. “I know mortals aren't always fond of communicating when things get difficult, but it might be a good idea for us to talk.”

“About what?” Steve questioned, looking up as he closed his book. “About you running off into uncertain danger without at least telling me?”

Diana’s brows knit together. “I was in  _ no _ danger.”

“I know. I know you can handle all of this on your own, I have no doubt about that, but…” He shook his head. “I wouldn't have stopped you. But I would've liked to know ahead of time.” Steve frowned, “From you.”

“I know. I'm  _ sorry _ .” She mirrored his expression. “I should've told you myself, but it all came together so quickly…”

Steve waved his hand, “This isn't something to be sorry about. Never apologise for being the sort of woman that runs headfirst into something to protect someone else.” He smiled a little at her. “That is something I love about you. Something I've always loved about you. But if you truly want me to be part of this team, you'll need to treat me like I'm part of it.” 

Diana nodded her head slowly, her brows still knit together. “Mostly I was afraid you'd want to join me.” She admitted. “I wasn't hiding it from you because I didn't want you to be part of  _ this _ . We still don't know what's going on with you and I'm  _ terrified _ it's going to man loving you.”

Steve’s expression faltered and he gestured for her to join him on the sofa, which she gladly did, “We may never find out.” He said quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “But I feel better now. Back to how I was before. Save for being nearly deaf and blind on one side, but I can work with that.”

Diana laughed a little, turning so she could face him better, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “If that is the least of our worries I'll be grateful.” She smiled. “I should've told you. I shouldn't have asked Clark to lie for me.” She blew out a shaky breath. “Next time, I'll tell you.”

“That's all I want.” Steve assured her. “It's not like I want you to  _ ask _ me if it's a good idea. That's not something I'll ever do.” He squeezed her shoulder. “I just want to know. I know you spend a lot of time worrying about me, but I worry about you too. Even though I know you can take on pretty much everything.”

Diana smiled at him, running her fingers over his cheek with a laugh. “At least you're willing to admit it.” She teased, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her again, “I think we’ll do much better if we take this on together.”

“So do I.” Diana pressed her forehead to his, letting her eyes fall closed. “I'm still trying to come to terms with the idea that your survival may have been affected by Ares.”

“That's a mood killer.” Steve remarked, cracking one eye open. “I'm not really sure it did anything. I'm not suddenly super strong, in fact I think I might be a little weaker than I was before.” 

Diana pulled back, searching his eyes. “And you're still the  _ sweet  _ man that I love. No part of Ares would be sweet.” She cupped his cheeks and tilted her head to the side. “Besides you don’t need the essence of a god, you’re already well above average.” 

Steve winked at her, before he looked past her at Bruce as he stepped into the room. “Any news on Selina?”

Bruce’s jaw was set hard and gave a short shake of his head. “I sent Barry back over there to see what was going on.” 

Diana glanced at her watch. “Why don’t Steve and I go over there?”

Bruce shot her a look. “ _ What _ ? Have you lost your mind? By all means, sure why don’t the two of you head over there and just knock on his door. I’m sure he and Maru would just love to see you again.” 

“You seem like a man who needs a drink,” Steve said as he quickly got off the sofa, clapping his hands together. “What’ll it be?”

Diana grimaced, looking away. “ _ Steve _ .” 

“I don’t drink.” Bruce snapped.

“That explains  _ so _ much.” He breathed out, looking back over his shoulder at Diana with a look that screamed  _ help _ . 

“Ginger ale.” She mouthed. 

“How about a ginger ale?” Steve questioned as he walked over to the cabinet where the drinks were. “Look at that, we’ve got ginger ale!” 

Bruce crossed his arms firmly across his chest, fixing Diana with a brooding look before he looked back towards Steve. “Unless that ginger ale can bring Selina back  _ now _ , keep it.” 

“Right. Alright. No ginger ale.” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck. “What  _ can _ we do?” 

Bruce just glared at him, his eyes narrowing as he stepped past Steve to grab a can of ginger ale himself. “I don’t need your help.” 

Diana stood up slowly, her brows knitting together. “Friends help each other, Bruce. Short of going over there and forcing Selina to come back here, what  _ can _ we do to help?” She put her hands on his shoulders, meeting his eyes. “She’s going to be okay. You and I both know that cat’s got nine lives.” 

“She’s down to seven.” Bruce retorted, looking away as he took a sip of his ginger ale. “There’s nothing that can be done, Diana. I’m not gonna feel better until she’s back.” He glanced at his watch, his brow furrowing. “One more hour and then I’m going over there.” 

She nodded her head slowly, “I can go with you. For backup. Steve too.” Diana canted her head to the side, keeping her voice gentle. “She’s going to be fine, Bruce.” 

Diana’s phone went off across the room where they’d been sitting before and Steve went over to grab it. He squinted as he looked at the screen, before holding it up. “You’ve got a text message from a S. Kyle. Something about this guy being bald.” 

“Thank God.” Bruce breathed out as he fished his own phone out of his pocket. “I’m calling her.” 

Diana had never seen Bruce so anxious before. The vein on his forehead was bulging and he was more rigid than he usually was, which said something. 

“Look, I’m not good at this kind of thing, Selina…” Bruce told her over the phone, pacing the floor. “But I’m just really glad you’re not dead.” 

Steve arched a brow as he met Diana’s eyes. “Such a romantic.” 

“ _ Shh _ .” She elbowed him playfully, shaking her head. “That’s sweet for Bruce.” 

“But you’re  _ okay _ ?” Bruce stressed, “I really don’t care about the other guy. I care about you.” His brows were still knit together. “Just get home to me.” He sighed as he hung up the phone. “Good news is, she’s alive and she has information for us. Bad news is, Lex knows we sent her there and she got jumped on her way out.” 

“Is she alright?” Steve questioned. 

“ _ A little banged up _ , her words.” Bruce swept his fingers through his hair and shook his head. “I thought I was gonna lose her.”

“But you didn’t.” Diana replied, smiling at him. “And I think Bruce Wayne may have come closer to admitting he loved someone than he ever has before.” 

“Of course I love Selina. I’ve told you I do.”

“But you’ve never told her.” Diana pointed out. 

“How long did it take to tell her that you loved her?” Bruce questioned Steve. 

“Couple days.” Steve admitted, his cheeks going a little. “Pink though I was about to face certain death. But I had wished I’d say it before that.” 

Bruce cracked a small smile. “I get  _ why _ now.” He nodded slowly before his eyes drifted towards the door. “I’m gonna go wait for her in the garage.” 

* * *

“I never thought I’d hear Bruce Wayne  _ that _ worried about someone-” Selina didn’t even get a chance to finish her snarky remark, before Bruce’s mouth was on hers, kissing her like he never had before. And she wasn’t about to complain about that. 

Bruce’s hand rested at the small of her back, crushing her lithe frame to his. He was all rock-solid muscle and her own well-toned curves fit against him like they were made to. The fingers of his other hand tangled in her hair, cradling the back of her head as the kiss grew deeper. 

Selina pulled back, gasping for air as she looked up at him. “Easy there Bruce, the Batmobile might get jealous.” She remarked as she ran her hands up his chest, draping her arms over his shoulders. “Did you miss me?”

His grip on her was  _ so _ intense. “I thought I was going to  _ lose _ you Selina. It’s not  _ funny _ . What the hell did you think you were doing?” Bruce searched her eyes. 

“Don’t be mad at Diana…” Selina sighed, sweeping her tongue over her bottom lip, tasting blood there still from a punch she couldn’t miss. “But I heard you talking in your sleep last night about thinking I was involved…” 

“ _ I _ never thought you were involved,” Bruce insisted. “That’s why you went over there today? To prove yourself.” 

Selina shrugged, trying to play impartial. “I wouldn’t say  _ prove _ myself. But show my loyalty.” She took a step back, gesturing to herself. “Have I proved myself?” She questioned, “I look like the rat the cat’s chewed on and dragged home.” And she  _ did _ . She was hobbling on a broken heel, one or two of her ribs felt cracked, and she was fairly certain she had a nasty black eye starting. She could take on numerous men at one time, but seven had been one or two too many for her alone. But she’d still ended up escaping with more than she’d expected. 

The look Bruce had in his eyes had her heart pounding in her chest. They had had some pretty intense nights in their lives… a few had come off the high of a heist gone wrong, with Batman interrupting… or one of Bruce’s early pleas to domesticate. But this was a new sort of intense. It left her breathless and more than a little confused. 

“Don’t you understand what  _ that _ did to me, Selina? I was picturing you dead.”

“ _ Cheery _ .” 

“I’m serious.” Bruce gritted out. “I was picturing a world where Bruce Wayne didn’t have Selina Kyle.” He cupped her cheek, pushing her hair away from her face fervently. “Don’t you ever think about a life without me?”

Selina pushed him away again. “No! Of course I don’t. I don’t sit around and think about depressing situations, Bruce.” She rolled her eyes, trying to deflect the look in his eyes that was seeping into his words. “ _ Don’t _ .”  

“Why not?”

“Because…” Selina shook her head. “The eggshells we walk on… it’s  what make us who we are.” She ducked her head. “It’s not like I don’t know.” 

Bruce kissed her again, his tongue exploring her mouth, turning her to putty in his hands. He backed her up, step after step until he had her pressed up against the Batmobile. He was going to say it. She could taste the words on his tongue. And she was terrified he’d change what this was with those three little words. It wasn't like she didn't  _ know.  _ She knew and she felt the same way. 

But how could people like  _ them _ ever say it out loud? Did broken people ever really get happily ever after?

He dragged his lips away from hers, stroking her cheek gently as he searched her eyes. “I'm a goddamn fool, Selina. All this time…” Bruce  _ needed  _ it. He needed this. The words were right there on the tip of his tongue. “ _ Selina _ .”

Selina leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, planting her hand on the hood of the car for support. “Say it.” She whispered, her eyes searching his. “Just say it, Bruce.” 

“I’m not good at this.” Bruce said quietly, his hand gripping at her hip as he looked down at her. “Selina… I  _ love _ you.”

Selina’s heart soared at the words. “Neither one of us are any good at this. But we can be bad at it together.” She ran her hand down his chest, arching a brow. “As much fun as it sounds to be taken right here on your precious Batmobile….” She trailed her fingers lightly over the bulge in his trousers. “But the infirmary is calling my name.” 

The look of arousal faded quickly from his face when she mentioned the infirmary. “Come on. Let’s get you taken care of.” He pulled back, holding his hands out for her. 

Selina smirked at him a little, “If you want to be a  _ real _ romantic you’ll carry me there.” She drawled out as he helped her off the car. 

“Whatever you want,  _ Cat _ .” Bruce said as he swept her into his arms. 

“Does that mean I can have anything I want?” She questioned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Because I saw this  _ gorgeous _ diamond necklace in a window today.”

Bruce chuckled. “I’m surprised you didn’t pick it up.”  

“I was tempted.” Selina rested her head on his shoulder. Who knew running into danger would inspire Bruce to crack through his stony exterior. Just for her. 

It didn’t mean it would last. Bruce had a way of breaking everything he touched, sooner or later. She hadn’t put her finger on the source of his self destructive behavior, but she’d seen it time and time again. But at the end of the day, it was still worth fighting for what they had. 

* * *

Diana’s brows knit together as she studied the documents that Selina had brought back from the hotel. “Well, it appears that Maru is still experimenting with Ares’ blood. They want to create godlike mortals or turn themselves into gods.” 

“How is that even possible?” Clark questioned. “Furthermore have they had success?”

“Steve was Maru’s first test. Once she succeeded in perfecting immortality she gave up and moved on to extending her own life.” She glanced at Steve, smiling a little. “At least it sounds like immortality worked.”

“I don't want to have the abilities of a god. I'm perfectly content with just being a man.” Steve said with a sigh of relief. “I can use a gun and my fists. I'm good. Superpowers are your expertise.”

Diana laughed softly. “I'm glad you're relieved.” She skimmed over the remainder of the page. “There’s no mention of the side effects she reported in the other journal. Perhaps she had continued her efforts to perfect the process.” She turned the page, frowning a little. “Ah, she had expected for you to  _ die _ .” 

“Guess she was wrong.” Steve said proudly. 

“Apparently.”  _ Thankfully _ . 

“Anything else?” Clark questioned. 

“She created a way to replicate the DNA structure in Ares’ blood.” Diana explained as she continued reading. “After she perfected immortality, she continued studying how to isolate the strands pertaining to  _ strength. _ ” 

Clark stepped closer to pick up one of the other stacks of paper, thumbing through it. “With any luck?” 

“Possibly.” Diana grimaced. “There's talk of a serum. One that Lex has been given already.”

“So you're telling us we might have synthetic gods to deal with?” Steve questioned, rubbing at his temples. “How does that even work?”

“I don't know.” Diana sighed, shaking her head. “I was meant to be the godkiller. This may be a situation where I stand alone.”

“You're not facing them alone.” Clark crossed his arms across his chest. “You've got all of us on your side.”

“I don't want anyone else getting hurt.” Diana insisted. “I've taken on Ares before and  _ won _ . But in the process I lost Steve. I can take on those using his DNA, but I refuse to lose anyone in the process.” She shook her head. “This is  _ my _ fight.”

Steve met her eyes and nodded his approval. He understood. This was  _ her _ fight. She didn't need his approval. She had it, but she didn't need it. They were equals, but he understood that sometimes they couldn't stand side-by-side. 

“This is what I was born to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhhhH! More info about what's going on! Also, I really love the moment where Bruce finally gets what there is between Steve and Diana. I teared up when I was writing this. So, take that really wretched reviewers that keep bitching about Bruce being OOC. The dude can be a massive asshole in the comics and he treats Selina like shit and a toy sometimes. That's who he is. He keeps people at an arms length and thinks he can make them do what he wants to do. 
> 
> Also, I really love the scene that I wrote between Steve and Diana, because I think it's very important to acknowledge that while Steve completely respects Diana and all that she is, he's also still a person with feelings and Diana is too and because they are equals to each other, that means .talking about these sort of things. Not just running into certain danger, without cluing in your significant other. I just really enjoy playing with these characters with human conflicts and how they react. I'm also typing up these notes while a little drunk. I finished writing the chapter earlier today and I wanted to get it out before the night's end :D
> 
> Anyways, thank you to those of you who are the BEST reviewers! I adore you and look forward to your reviewers every day I post!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for not being able to post any of the chapter yesterday! I was on a film set from 8 AM to 12:30 AM and pretty much never got a chance to sit! I did 43 flights of stairs!! Anyways, I so hope you guys enjoy this... It's kinda the calm before the storm. It's also a little shorter, but I'm really happy with it.

“Better?” Steve questioned as Diana strode into their room, a little out of breath and covered in a thin sheen of sweat from her workout. 

“ _ Much _ .” She rolled her shoulders as she started removing her workout clothes. “It's a very good stress reliever.”

Steve arched a brow. “It actually made me feel pretty  _ stressed _ watching you.” He teased, flopping down on the bed, tucking his arms behind his head.

“I think we have a different definition of  _ stress _ , Steve.” Diana retorted with a grin, “But I am taking a shower... if you're interested.” She arched a suggestive brow.

Steve sat up then, meeting her eyes with a smirk. “I'm  _ always _ interested in taking a shower with you.” 

This was the calm before the storm. Lex and Maru knew now that Diana and the others were aware of their plans. Selina had tipped them off to that, but it worked in the League’s favour. They knew now what they were up against. Diana knew that it had to be  _ her _ . 

“How about a bath instead?” Diana suggested as she loosened the tie holding her hair back, letting it fall around her shoulders.

Steve nodded his head. “Sounds like heaven.”

Diana moved to stand in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders. “ _ Steve _ .” She started quietly, her brows knitting together. “When it’s time for me to face them… I don’t want you anywhere near the frontline. I want you as far away from them as possible.” She ran her fingers over his cheeks, tracing the lines of his cheekbones and jawbone. 

He covered her hands with his, holding her gaze. “I’ll stay right here, Diana. I’m not interested in dying again, not when we have  _ so _ much living left to do.” Steve turned his head to kiss her palm, keeping his eyes on her.

“There will always be a new fight. But I look forward to this particular battle being over, so we can have a few months of peace.” She leaned forward to kiss his forehead, lingering there for a long moment as she savored the feel of his hands skimming over her bare sides. 

“So we can start that family of ours.” Steve said as she pulled back to look down at him again. “Unless you want to wait longer for that chapter.”

“We haven't exactly attempted to  _ stop  _ it from happening.” Diana shook her head with an amused chuckle. “Of course I don't want to wait. I think we've both waited long enough.” After so many years of giving up the idea of being a mother, her heart longed for it even more now that it was a possibility. 

“I look forward to that.” Steve grinned sheepishly at her, “I think you'll be a wonderful mother.” 

“I hope so.” Diana felt her cheeks go pink. “I was only ever  _ aunt  _ to our friends’ children.”

“I've only ever been  _ uncle _ .” He met her quizzical look with a smile. “I had a sister. She had two kids.” Steve shook his head. “Typhoid fever.”

“I'm so… I'm sorry Steve.” Diana brushed her fingers over his cheek, grabbing a blanket off the bed and wrapping it around herself. It was definitely not a conversation to have half-naked.

Steve frowned, raking his hand over his face. “It was a  _ long _ time ago.” He explained, getting up off the bed to grab the album he’d brought from his apartment. He flipped through a few pages before he laid it open on the bed. “That's Sophia.” He explained pointing at a picture of a beautiful blond woman who had the same kind eyes as Steve. 

“She was beautiful.” Diana said, looking between the page and him. 

“That was Jack.” Steve said, pointing to a photo of a young boy sitting with a dog. “He was a hell of a kid. Always raring for an adventure.” He smiled, staring down at the page with a far off look. “And this was Grace.” 

Diana glanced back down at the album, studying the picture of a curly haired toddler sitting on Steve’s lap. 

“She would only sit still if I held her.” Steve laughed. “She was the giggliest little girl. She loved butterflies and tulips. Her nickname was  _ Tulip _ .” 

Diana ran her hand over Steve’s back, “I'm  _ so _ sorry, Steve. I'm sorry you lost them.”

“I would've lost them anyways,” He shook his head, turning the page to a family photo of Steve, with his sister, her husband, and the two kids. “You would've liked them.”

“I'm sure I would’ve.” Diana smiled at him. “I wish you had been able to spend more time in Themyscira.”

Steve laughed, “They  _ hated _ me.”

“They didn't get a chance to know you.” Diana ran her hand over his arm, reaching for his hand. “My mother would've loved you. You would've grown on her.”

“Wasn't she the one that wanted me dead?” Steve arched a brow. “Though, given the situation that was understandable.”

Diana shook her head. “She had  _ just _ lost her sister. She was upset. I wouldn't have let her hurt you.” She tugged at his hand, “Thank you for showing me your family. It means a lot to me. I  _ so _ wish I had gotten to meet them.”

Steve slowly nodded his head, “I know it's pretty early to start talking about this but, I would like to name one of our kids after them.”

“One of  _ them _ ?” Diana arched a brow. “And how many are you expecting us to have?” She questioned, thankful for the slight change in topic. 

“How do you like the sound of three?” Steve questioned, smiling at her hopefully. “Two girls and a boy.”

Diana lifted her hand to cup his cheek, “I would like to name one of the girls Hippolyta.” Her mother would be honored, she was certain. “How does Hippolyta Grace?” Diana’s brows knit together. “What goes well with Grace or Jack?”

Steve laughed, shaking his head, clearly pleased with her enthusiasm to use their maes. “Let's just use their names as middle names.” He cocked his head to the side. 

“But I like Jack!” Diana beamed. “It's a good strong name.” It was so much easier to think about this, instead of tomorrow and the uncertainty of her facing Lex and Maru.

“We’ve gotten  _ really _ ahead of ourselves.” Steve said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “God I hope we can have kids.”

“I think we can.” Diana insisted with a hopeful smile, leaning in to kiss him. “I have a good feeling about it.”

“What sort of  _ good _ feeling?” He questioned, arching a brow. 

“I don't know… I can't put my finger on it.” She admitted with a soft sigh. “Like I feel like I just know… that it  _ will _ happen.” Her brows knit together. “I just know.”

Steve curled his arm around her middles, pulling her close. “God…  _ gods? _ I hope so.” He shook his head, pressing his palm to his chest, his eyes meeting hers. “Every time we talk about kids there's this ache right here that gets to me. That sense of  _ loss _ I felt when I thought I was dying…”

“You're going make a wonderful father.” Diana covered his hand with her own. If the photos of his niece and nephew were any hint at what the future held for them, she knew he'd be incredible. “Our children will be lucky to have you.”

“Lucky to have me? Their mother’s Wonder a Woman!” Steve lifted her hand and kissed each knuckle, his eyes a little misty. “Let’s go take that bath you were talking about.”

“I like the sound of that.” Diana let the blanket she had wrapped around her slide off, pooling at her feet. “You're far too dressed.” She remarked, before she headed towards the bathroom, tossing him her best saucy smirk.

* * *

Arthur was determined that Diana not go after Lex and Maru alone. If  _ anyone  _ could take them on, if the serum had worked, it would be Diana - flanked by other metahumans. He had a point, but Diana wasn't willing to put anyone in danger. 

Which meant falling into an endless circular argument with Arthur about it.  

“We’re better in numbers and you know this.” He crossed his arms across his chest, “You’re not going out there alone.”

Diana’s hands went to her hips and she glared at him. “We might be better in numbers, but numbers  _ can _ dwindle and I'm not willing to lose  _ anyone _ .”

“You're not going to lose any of us.” Arthur pressed. “Lex is a threat to all of us. We belong out there beside you.”

Diana turned away, her jaw set hard as she met Clark’s gaze. “Do you still agree with me? That this is  _ my _ fight?”

Clark shrugged his shoulders, “The more I think about it, the more I think that Arthur’s right. You don't want any of us getting hurt, but none of us want  _ you _ hurt Diana.”

Barry cleared his throat, stepping forward. “Not that I usually have much of a say in theses things…” He looked between the three of them. “But I think Arthur’s right. Just watching how Lex operates… he's  _ batshit _ . And this mysterious Maru doesn't seem much saner.”

Diana let out a heavy sigh. She was outnumbered on this. “ _ Fine _ . We go in together.”

“What about Bruce?” Clark questioned. 

“No.” Diana shook her head. “He's much easier to  _ hurt _ than the four of us.” She looked between them, resolute in this change of plans. “We go at daybreak. Take Lex by surprise. Selina gave us a pretty decent layout of the hotel room.”

Barry nodded. “My guys said he's still in there.”

“ _ Good _ .” Clark said, “So we won't have to go in there blind.” He crossed his arms across his chest. “We just have to worry about Maru.”

Diana held her head a little higher, her jaw clenched tight. “You all can join me in this fight, but Maru is mine. She started this. I'm finishing it.”

The course of history was forever changed because of her. Had she not created the weapons she had, Steve wouldn't have sacrificed himself, and their lives would have begun after their victory. However, then she wouldn't be standing here right now, among  _ friends _ . 

She didn't  _ want _ to kill her, but there was no way she could let Maru live. In good conscious, Diana couldn’t continue to allow someone who was creating  _ gods _ get away with it. There was enough evil in the world already, she couldn’t let mortals imbued with godlike powers loose. In the wrong hands, it could be devastating. And Lex and Maru were a dangerous pair of hands. 

“We’ve got this,” Clark said, squeezing her shoulder. “ _ You’ve _ got this.”

Diana slowly nodded her head, meeting his eyes. “We’re doing the right thing.” She she said lowly, “Right?”

“We are.” He assured her. 

“We’ve got to think about tomorrow.” Arthur pointed out. “And I don't mean  _ tomorrow _ . If these two start working on a whole new breed of  _ lite _ gods, the world is gonna change. And not for the good.”

“Yeah, I don't know how I feel about a bunch of average ordinary Johns and Janes getting their god on. Sounds like the plot of a B-rate Sci-fi film with Steve Buscemi playing Zeus or something.” Barry remarked, moving to sling his arms over Clark and Diana. “I meet be a newb to all this epic battle stuff, but I think we got this.”

Diana laughed a little, thankful for Barry’s amusing brand of optimism. “Let’s suit up at daybreak.”

“I wanted to say the  _ suit up _ thing.” Barry sighed dramatically. “I get to say it in the morning. Okay?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really anxious about writing the "fight" because I'm not very good at action scenes... so we'll see if I end up showing it or telling it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys don't feel like this chapter was a cop-out. I'm really bad at describing fighting and so I went with what was going to provide the best material for you to read. So I did it for you! Also, some of the larger plot points are winding down and something else is about to happen, which I'm not gonna spoil. 
> 
> I intend to keep writing this story until I feel a natural end coming into sight. And that hasn't happened yet.
> 
> Thank you again for your reviews and support! I haven't been able to get to them, just yet (life is so busy right now) but I appreciate them so much! I hope I did this chapter right by all of you.

Maru was dead. 

There was no pride in that statement. But it was what Diana had to do. There was no way around it. Maru had to be stopped and stopping her meant killing her. 

At the end of the day she was a warrior and warriors killed. She wasn't like Bruce or Clark who hated the thought of killing anyone. That wasn't to say that she relished it either, but sometimes it was the only way. 

Lex on the other hand had escaped, which meant it wasn't quite over  _ yet _ . But it was over for now. They had time to return to the WatchTower, tend to their wounds, and take their lives back for a time. 

Diana had almost wavered when it came to make the final blow. There was a look in Maru’s eyes, a sort of jealousy tangled with a sort of pain. She almost chose to spare her… after all she knew first hand that immortality was its own sort of curse. But she couldn't let her live. Not with what she planned to do. 

In the end, it was almost like mercy. Mercy for the world. Almost one hundred years ago Steve had been right. He had been able to save the day, but she had been able to save the world. 

Unfortunately, with Lex surviving it only delayed the inevitable. He would regroup. Find someone like Maru. Someone just mad enough to attempt it again. Gotham was full of madmen just waiting to get their hands on a new weapon. 

But that was why their team existed. To be there. Ready to fight when the time came. To protect the world for a few days longer. 

* * *

Exhaustion felt like a physical weight pressing down on Diana when they returned to the Watchtower. Her muscles ached for over-exertion and her shoulders were tight with knots from punches swung and stress.

Steve was waiting for her in the garage. She sank into his embrace, clutching at him like she never wanted to let go of him. His arms had a way of bearing the weight she would never admit to not being able to handle. 

“You did it.” Steve whispered close to her ear, cradling the back of her head, his fingers playing through her hair. “You did it Diana!” 

She had been afraid that he wouldn’t be waiting for her. He hadn’t been thrilled with her plan to go out there and do it alone, he’d supported it, but she’d seen it in his eyes  when he watched her leave. If Bruce hadn’t stayed behind with Selina, she was fairly certain Steve would’ve fought it harder. 

It was one of the reasons why she hadn’t told him. 

Diana squeezed him a little tighter, pressing her face into the crook of his neck before she pulled back. “We did it. I couldn't have done it without them.” She could've, but that was part of being in a team. It was a collective success. Albeit, a partial one. 

“She's a force, man.” Arthur remarked to Steve as he stepped past them, “You were incredible out there.”

“You're not so bad yourself.” Diana smiled, turning her attention back to Steve. “Can we talk?”

“That doesn't sound good…” Steve trailed off, the smile on his lips faltering. 

“It's good. I promise.” Diana ran her hands down his arms, taking his hands. “I wanted to tell you about a dream I had last night. I didn't think this morning was the time.” 

“Was it a  _ good _ dream?”

“ _ Very _ .” Diana’s smiled grew as she led him out of the garage, falling in stride beside him as they headed towards their room. “It could mean absolutely nothing. But it felt  _ monumental. _ ” She moved to remove her armbands and headpiece, laying them aside. 

“What was it about?” Steve questioned as he sat at the foot of the bed. 

Diana made a face, her nose scrunching up. “Now that I'm thinking about it… maybe it was just a dream.” She sighed as she removed the remainder of her armour, slipping into a simple, comfortable dress. 

Steve arched a brow, “Now you really have to tell me.”

“I dreamed I was pregnant.” Diana said quietly. “It was an incredibly vivid dream. When I woke up I felt like I wasn't sure if it was real or not.” She shook her head, sinking onto the bed beside him. “It was just a dream. We had been talking about your family last night… and we’ve talked about kids so much lately. This whole lofty idea about our future.” 

“Do you think you are?” Steve questioned, his brows knitting together even as his lips split with a grin. 

“I don't know.” Diana admitted. “The last few days... I've felt  _ different _ . I can't explain it. I don't even know if it's just from the stress of everything. It's been one thing after the other since I got you back.”

His eyes dropped to her stomach and back to her face. “So what happened in your dream?”

“We were in Paris by the Eiffel Tower and I was laying on a blanket marvelling at it and you brought ice cream to me and made some joke about how you weren't surprised that I was craving it.” Diana tilted her head to look at him, “And we laid there on the blanket and talked about  _ today _ . About the fight. In the dream I remembered it and it was all so vivid and exactly how today went.” The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. “It was a girl.”

Steve lifted his hand to cup her cheek. “How long do you think we’ll have to wait to find out if it's true?” His voice was brimming with excitement. 

“There are tests. I can't get one from the pharmacy down the road.” Diana leaned into his touch. “It may still be too early. I don't know. It's been a few weeks since we first slept together after you got out of the hospital.” 

“But there’s a chance?” He was trembling, but so was she. “A  _ real _ chance?”

“Yes.” Diana leaned in and kissed him, “There’s a  _ chance. _ A good chance. I've felt different and I didn't want to let myself believe that it could be because something  _ was  _ different.” She rested her cheek against his shoulder. “You don't think I'm crazy?”

“No.” He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling them back onto the bed. “I don't think you're crazy at all, angel.”

Diana tilted her head to smile at him. “Today has been a whirlwind. But I hope I'm right.”

Steve leaned in to kiss her, smiling against her lips as he spoke. “I hope so too. And if you're not… we can keep trying until it's for real.”

“I love you.” Diana whispered, content to just lay there on the bed with him for the rest of the evening. It was too late to go out and get a test, to find out whether or not it was all just wishful thinking. After weeks of upheaval, the peace was  _ strange _ , but comforting. They’d done it. Maru was gone, the threat was over for the time being, and she hadn’t lost anyone. In fact, she’d quite possibly gained someone. 

“If it is a girl… I like the name we came up with last night.” 

“Hippolyta Grace?” Diana mused, biting down on her bottom lip as she met his eyes. They were practically glowing with joy. 

“Hippolyta Grace Prince-Trevor.” 

“Just Trevor will do,” Diana told him, “I appreciate the suggestion, though.” 

“Then Trevor it’ll be. If that's what you want.” Steve played with her hair, brushing it behind her ears. “What do you think of Lyta as a nickname?”

“I love it.” She turned onto her side, scooting up the bed a little further, waiting for him to do the same so she could be face to face again. “Today has been exhausting.” 

“I bet.” Steve ran his hand over her side. “It was exhausting for me and I was just sitting on the sidelines.” 

“What did you guys do while we were gone?” Diana questioned, letting her eyes fall closed as she listened to him.

“Well, Lois and I talked about books for most of the morning, while Bruce and Selina  _ sparred _ .” He chuckled, “I think they actually were sparring, but you never know. Then they joined us and Bruce talked to me about joining the group one day and how he could outfit me with suit. It was a good talk. He's simmered down a bit.”

“I think he had to realise what it's like to  _ almost _ lose someone you love to understand what I went through. Why I am the way I am.”

“He lost his parents though didn't he?”

“He did. But it's different when you lose a romantic partner. And a lot of his problems are because he lost his parents. He keeps everyone at an arm’s length and when we don't fit where he wants us to fit he doesn't react well.” Diana cracked open an eye. 

“I'm glad he and I have reached a truce.” Steve rubbed her hip. “Though now our plans to get me a suit is gonna be put on hold, I think. I'm not willing to get hurt, not now.”

“You're not allowed to.” Diana smiled, shifting closer to him. “Though you'd look handsome, I bet.” Her eyes felt weighed down more and more as she laid there. “You've got a bigger role to take on now.”

* * *

“The best part of the  _ entire _ day was when they let me say ‘Let’s suit up!’ in the morning. Oh man was that exciting!” Barry exclaimed as he regaled Selina with the rest of the events of the fight the day before. “This one guy shot at me and then I actually plucked the bullet out of the air and you should’ve seen his face. It was just like -” He let’s his jaw go slack, his eyes wide. “It was hilarious!” 

Diana laughed, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Barry.” 

Barry leaned back on the sofa, tilting his head so he could look at her upside down. “It was  _ so _ much fun!”

“At least one of us finds the process fun.” Selina said with an amused grin, looking towards Diana. “How are you? We were worried when you and Steve didn't join us for revelry last night.”

“I was exhausted. Yesterday was pretty emotionally draining.” Diana said, resting her hands on the back of the sofa. “I'm looking forward to returning to normalcy.”

Selina cocked her head to the side, “I guess we all will be scattering back to our corners of the earth.”

Diana nodded. “We might come to Gotham in a few months. You won't be able to get rid of us for forever.”

“ _ Damn _ .” Selina said dryly, snapping her fingers. “Perhaps Bruce and I will come see you in Paris.”

“I think you would love it there.” Diana said with a friendly smile. “It's a gorgeous city.”

“So I've heard.” Selina cocked her head to the side. “Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary.”

“Well,” Diana blew out a breath. “I was going to ask you and Lois if you’d like to run down the store with me.”

Barry perked up. “Can I go too?”

“It's a woman to woman thing.” Diana said with a laugh. “ _ Sorry _ .”

“Woman to woman?” Selina arched a brow, rising for the sofa. “I'm honoured. Let’s find Lois. I think she was in the kitchen with Clark.”

Barry moved to hang over the back of the sofa, “Now I’m just gonna be wondering what you guys are talking about all day.” 

“You’ll find out sooner or later.” Diana rolled her eyes as she and Selina headed out into the hallway. While she and Selina didn’t always see eye-to-eye and they  _ barely _ tolerated each other, this felt like something she’d want to share with other women. It was the closest thing she could get to home. 

The kitchen looked like a flour bomb had gone off. “That’s  _ adorable _ .” Selina crooned. “Superman’s making pancakes.” 

Clark laughed. “I made the mistake of telling Lois that I used to bake pancakes with my mom as a kid.” He explained, wiping his hands off on his apron. “Did you get some rest Diana?” 

Diana nodded, “Yeah. Yesterday was a long day. It was nice to go to bed without worrying about today.” She gave a hesitant smile, looking towards Lois. “Do you mind if I steal you for an hour?”

“What's wrong?” Lois questioned as she started to take off her apron. “Is something wrong?”

“Not wrong.” Diana shook her head with a laugh. “Definitely wrong. I would just like you and Selina to go with me somewhere for about an hour.”

Lois and Clark exchanged looks. “Of course! Clark just stick the batter in the fridge and we’ll make them when I get back.”

“Oh no, I'm eating some while you're gone. I'm starving.” Clark laughed as he started spooning the batter onto the skillet as Lois left the kitchen with Diana and Selina.

“ _ So _ ?” Lois questioned as the started down the hallway. “What's up?”

“Well-” Diana didn't get a chance to finish answering before Barry popped around the corner.

“Alright, so I realize that I am most definitely not a woman, but… I think I would be an incredibly awesome inclusion to whatever you guys are doing.” He looked between the three of them. “Unless you're doing something illegal in which case I was never here, but I still wanna go…” Barry grinned hopefully. “ _ Please _ ?”

Diana arched a brow. “I don't really think so…” 

“Aw! Come on.” He stuck out his bottom lip. “No?” He looked to Selina, “Please?”

“This wasn't my idea.” Selina shrugged. “This is Diana’s morning out.” She patted her on the shoulder. “She gets to be the bad guy.”

“Thanks.” Diana said dryly, standing a little taller. “This really is something that's between women. Okay? Next time.”

“I'm holding you too it.” Barry wagged a finger at her before he skulked down the hallway with his shoulders pitched forward. 

“You were about to say what's going on.” Lois reminded Diana, crossing her arms across her chest. “What's up?”

Diana pressed her lips together. “I don't really know how to say it…”

Selina cocked her head to the side, her gaze dropping to her stomach. “Are you pregnant?”

“Maybe.” She swallowed thickly, her hand passing in front of her stomach. “I had this dream and everything felt so real and…”

“Did you go into battle knowing this?” Lois questioned, her face shifting from surprise to concern. “Does Steve know?”

“He knows now.” Diana sighed. “I should've told him yesterday morning but… I was afraid. I was afraid he'd decide to go head first into battle and that I would lose him and the dream. He might be immortal now and he might have some part of a god in him, but I couldn't lose him again.” Her shoulder sagged. “But I don't know yet. I was hoping you would like to come with me to the store to pick up the test.”

Lois nearly tackled her with a hug, “I'm so glad you asked me!” She squeezed her a little tighter.

“Like I said. I'm honored.” Selina drawled out, picking at one of her nails. 

“If I were back home I would have everyone there to support me. I guess I just wanted a little slice of home. Female support.” 

“If you were back home, you wouldn't have a little Steve in you.” Selina pointed out with a smirk. 

Diana’s cheeks went pink. “ _ No _ . No I wouldn't.” Her hand went to her stomach. “I still don’t know if I even do. We don’t know if it’s  possible.” She shook her head. “It could all just be wishful thinking.” 

Lois squeezed her arm. “They say a woman always knows.” 

“I can’t tell if I’m glad you didn’t tell Steve or if I’m disappointed. It would’ve been entertaining to see the two of you  _ fight _ . You’re disgustingly cute.” Selina stuck out her tongue and shuddered. 

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks Selina.” Diana started down the hall again, ready to get  _ this _ over with. She was ready to know. One way or the other. 

* * *

“So we just  _ wait _ ?” Steve questioned, wringing his hands as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, eyeing the pregnancy test laying on the sink. “How long?”

“Three minutes.” Diana answered, glancing at the instructions again. “Three minutes.”

“And what are we looking for?”

“Two lines.” She breathed out. “How long has it been?”

“One minute.” Steve said as he picked up her wrist to look at her watch. She still hadn’t given him his father’s watch back. She’d worn it for too many years, kept it with her. She liked having him with her always. 

“Only two more minutes.” Diana sighed, shifting closer to him on the edge of the bathtub. “Why does three minutes feel like an eternity?” She questioned as she looked at her watch again. “One and half minutes.” 

Steve blew out a shaky breath. “I’ve never felt this nervous. I’d feel less nervous running onto the battlefield.” 

Diana let out a laugh. “I know the feeling.” She reached for his hand, squeezing it before looking at her watch again. “Oh god. Less than a minute.” 

“Oh God.” Steve raked his hands over his face, “What if we just don’t look? In nine months it can be a surprise!” 

“ _ Steve _ !” Diana laughed, giving him an incredulous look. 

“What if I’m a  _ terrible _ father? What if our kid thinks I’m the worst father ever?”

“Twenty seconds.” Diana glanced up at him. “Well, our kid would be wrong.” She started to stand up then, urging him to stand up too. “We look together.” 

“Is it time?” Steve questioned as they stepped cautiously towards the pregnancy test. He had his eyes closed, his face all screwed up. “I don’t want to know. I don’t want to lose this hopeful feeling.” 

Diana’s heart soared as she looked at the test. How could she not look? How could she not stare at those two precious lines? “Steve!” She squeezed his hand. “Look!” 

Steve cracked one eye open to look down at the test, before both flew open and he swept her up into his arms with a joyous laugh. It all still felt like a dream. This felt more like a dream than her dream had felt like a dream. 

It had all been so easy for them. They’d been reunited after a hundred years, they’d defeated the mad scientist that had caused their separation and reunion, and they were expecting their first child. It all seemed too good to be true. When there were people like Lois and Clark that  _ couldn’t _ have children together at all and those like Bruce and Selina that would always struggle with how they worked as a couple. How had they been able to beat all the odds? 

Was this the consolation of her living one hundred years without him? Did Aphrodite still grant blessings to her faithful, even from her early grave? 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY GUYS I'VE BEEN SO BUSY THIS WEEK AND I'M JUST SO BLEH. I love you all and I love this story and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

“We’ve got to tell them  _ something _ .” Diana stressed, “Selina and Lois know that I might be pregnant. I asked them not to tell anyone else, though.” Diana rested her hand on her stomach as she stretched out across the bed. “I think they'll respect that.”

“You think so?” Steve questioned as he laid back down on the bed beside her. “You really think they could keep that from Bruce or Clark?” He made a face. 

“It's still early.” Diana tilted her head to look at him. “I told them I was afraid to jinx it by talking about it this early on. I doubt they would tell them.”

“I still can't believe it's real.” Steve said as he rested his hand on her stomach over her hand. “After all the talk of whether we could or not…” He laughed a little. “It happened!”

“It's still very early on,” Diana reminded him.

Steve nodded, “I know, but it still happened.” He pressed his lips to her temple. “Diana, are you planning on  _ stopping _ ?”

“Stopping what?”

“This.  _ Here _ .” He gestured to the room. “If Lex comes after us in the next nine months… You can’t go out there and fight.”

Diana’s brows furrowed together. “I can't be hurt  _ that  _ easily. Our child is  _ very  _ safe where she is. But if he comes… I'm not leaving them behind to fight him alone.”

“Diana!” Steve’s eyes widened quite dramatically. “You're pregnant! You can't honestly tell me you think getting involved in these battles is  _ smart _ . What if something happened?”

“Nothing is going to happen.” Diana shook her head. “We’re very safe.” She insisted, “But this isn't something we have to worry about right now.”

“We do.” Steve pressed. “Because I'm still reeling just a bit, from the fact that you  _ knew _ heading off to face Maru and didn't tell me until after.”

Diana sighed, rolling onto her side to face him. “Because I know  _ you _ . And I knew we would be having this conversation. I knew you wouldn't stay here, that you'd want to run into battle beside me or instead of me and… I couldn't let you do that.” She sighed heavily, closing her eyes instead of looking into his eyes and seeing the disappointment there. “You might be immortal, but what if you seen indestructible? You could live forever, but you could die in battle.” She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek, feeling how to tightly he was holding it. “I knew I would come back. I knew our child would be fine if I was pregnant. But I didn't know if you would. This wasn't the fight to test that.”

Steve’s jaw softened at her words, his tightly knit brows even relaxing. “ _ Diana _ .” He pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her. “I don't like being left on the sidelines. That's why Bruce and I discussed building me a suit so I wouldn't have to stay behind. The stuff I take helps with the vertigo, I'm feeling better and stronger, and I just want to be  _ useful _ .”

“I know.” She pressed her face into the crook of his neck. “I love you.” Diana whispered close to his ear.

A little shiver ran through Steve. “I love you too.” He played his fingers through her hair. “I do get why you did it.”

“ _ Good _ .” Diana pulled back and smiled at him, rubbing his thumb over the rise of his cheekbone. “I didn't do it to hurt you, I did it so you wouldn't get hurt.” 

Steve ran his hand over the curve of her hip, “I don't want you getting hurt either.”

“The only way anyone can hurt me now is if they hurt you or  _ our  _ child.” Diana leaned in and kissed him softly, letting her lips linger there. 

Steve moved his lips over here, tilting his head to deepen it just a little. He pulled her onto him as he rolled onto his back. 

Diana groaned softly against his lips, letting her legs fall to either side of his hips as she leaned over him to continue the kiss. “Is this how we’re overcoming this?” She questioned, tucking her hair behind her shoulders as it attempted to fall like curtains around their faces. 

“I might be convinced to let it go for the time being.” Steve arched a brow as he looked up at her, his hands settling at her hips, rubbing his thumbs over her skin there. “But it’s hard to think about being annoyed with you like this.” 

“Something’s  _ hard _ that’s for sure.” Diana retorted with a cheeky grin, thankful that Steve was going to let it go, even if it was only for a few hours. She leaned forward, cupping his cheek as she kissed him again, silencing any other words for the time being. 

She didn’t want to worry about  _ anything  _ else. This was a period in their lives that she had watched countless others embrace over her lifetime. Diana had envied and adored them for the joy they’d had and she wanted to bask in it. She was allowed to be selfish once and awhile. She’d already given so much in the name of this world. As much as she wasn’t from this world, she had embraced all that it had to offer. And a life with Steve was one of those offers she was going to hold onto, no matter what. 

Diana tugged at the hem of his shirt, working it up his torso, which required him to sit up just a little to get it off the rest of the way. They wasted little time getting her to shimmy just right to get her underwear off so there was nothing left separating her from him once his own boxers were off. 

They took it slow, his hands guiding her hips downwards as she sank onto him. Steve sat up so they were face to face, his knees bent behind her back to support as she rolled her hips. There was no haste this time, not like times before where they seemed desperate, afraid each time could be their last time. Nothing was for certain still, but they were beginning to weave a future for themselves, a life, a family. Those things  _ were _ certain and they deserved to be celebrated. 

Steve left one hand at her hips, the other running along her stomach, grasping at her breast. His mouth trailed along her collarbone, leaving marks that would be gone by the time they were done. That was one part of her healing abilities that Diana wasn’t thrilled with. She couldn’t wear his marks for days after, in that way that cheap romance novels she’d once indulged in had made sound so exciting. 

Diana bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as he rocked his hips upwards in time with the movements of her hips. She was inching closer and closer to that moment of pure pleasure. Her fingers bit into his shoulders, her nails leaving crescent marks on his skin.

“That’s it Diana.” Steve urged, his lips brushing over the shell of her ear as her head fell forward. “God you’re gorgeous like this.”

She turned her head to catch his lips, silencing him as she started to crest over the edge. Her inner walls started to clench around him and she could feel his own release reaching its peak. Both of their releases seemed perfectly timed with their bedroom door swinging open. 

“Oh my God! Uh…  _ Hi _ ! Hey everybody...Sorry to, um… intrude. But…  _ wow _ . I forgot why I came in here now. Right. Bruce wanted to talk. To both of you. And oh my God.” Barry babbled as he stood in the doorway, looking between the ceiling and them. His face was almost as red as his suit was. 

Diana rolled off of Steve quickly, snatching up a blanket in a desperate attempt to make herself decent. Nothing could kill the mood quicker than someone bursting in on them. “Have you never heard of knocking?”

“No. Well, yes. But… I wasn’t thinking you’d… well, you see…” Barry covered his eyes. “It’s not my fault! You should’ve locked the door. You’ve scarred me for the rest of my life.” 

Steve grabbed a pillow off the bed and chucked it at him. “Get out!” 

“I’m  _ going _ !” Barry shouted, waving his hands as he quickly exited the room. 

Diana covered her face. “I’m mortified.” 

Steve made a face. “I don’t know what I am. My body’s seriously confused about how to process the last half a minute.” He raked his hand over his face, blowing out a heavy breath. “ _ Shit _ .” He blew out a breath as he fell back onto the bed. “That was…”

“Horrible?” She suggested, pulling the blanket around herself tighter as she looked down at him. “Embarrassing? The list goes on and on.” 

Steve pinched at the bridge of his nose, laughing nervously. “Something like that. All of that.” 

Diana pulled the blanket over her head then. “I can't believe that just happened.” She laid down beside him.

“I can't wait to be out of here.” Steve said, wrapping his arm around her. “Back in our own place.”

“That sounds nice.” She peeked out from under the blanket. “I can't wait for that too. It'll be nice to get to stay there longer than a few days.” 

“We've gotta go out there and face them right?” 

“Apparently.” Diana sighed, pulling the blanket off of her head then, “So, do you think he told them?”

Steve arched a brow. “Barry?  _ Probably _ .” He groaned. “He doesn't know about anything else does he?”

“No!” Diana laughed. “I knew he'd tell everyone.” She draped her arm over his chest. “The only thing he knows is  _ this _ .” She gestured between them. “Honestly, I’d prefer that he knew I was pregnant instead of knowing what he just walked in on.” 

“You might be onto something there…” Steve shook his head, stretching his legs out again. “ _ Shit _ . He really ruined the entire afterglow part of this.” He said dryly, moving to sit up then, rolling his shoulders. “Shall we?”

She ran her fingers through her hair, slowly sitting up. “I guess.” Diana turned so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching her arms above her head. “I wonder what Bruce wants with us.”

“Maybe it’s to talk about my suit more.” Steve suggested as he pulled on his shirt. “Which I guess I’m going to decline.” He gave her a sideways look as he moved to find himself a pair of pants. “I can’t exactly do any of this with a baby on the way.” 

Diana pursed her lips thoughtfully. “If the suit is designed well enough, I don’t see why not. You want to be part of this.” She stood up and moved to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle as he pulled his pants on. “It doesn’t mean staying here, it just means being  _ ready _ for when we’re needed. One day we will have to face Lex and whatever other dangers lurk out there. But I want you beside me next time.” She rested her chin on his shoulder. “I don’t want you waiting on the sidelines.” 

Steve laid his hands over hers, tilting his head to look back at Diana. “I appreciate that. Waiting on the sidelines… isn't something I want to do again. But I also don't want to see you go off into danger right now.” 

“I know.” Diana kissed his neck, before retreating. “But you’ll have to realize that I may have to fight at some point over these nine months. I'm a warrior, it's who I am.”

She could feel Steve's eyes on her as she finished getting dressed. His silence was unnerving, but she understood  _ why _ . Of course he'd want her and their child safe, but she still felt an obligation to fight. 

“Then we’ll fight  _ together _ .” Steve said slowly. 

Diana smiled at him a little. “I seem to remember that we made a pretty good team.” She said, reaching out to take his hand, lacing their fingers. 

 

Barry made a face when Steve and Diana walked into the room, quickly averting his gaze. “There's no amount of brain bleach.”

Diana arched a brow, glancing at Bruce. “I'm afraid we've scarred him.” She laughed, “Was it a matter that warranted him rushing in?”

“No.” Bruce offered a sympathetic smile to both of them. “I didn't realize he wouldn't knock.” He glanced at his watch, “Or that anything would be going on at this time.”

“We were celebrating.” Steve said, clapping his hands together. Diana gave him a warning look and he kept talking. “Victory, you know?” 

Diana moved to sit down across from Bruce, resting her arms on the table. Barry rolled his chair around so he faced away from the table, whistling innocently. “I'm not going to hold it against you forever, Barry. Only for awhile.”

“Gee thanks.” Barry tilted his head backwards so he could look at her and almost tipped the chair back in the process. With his proverbial tail tucked between his legs, he exited - nearly running straight into Selina. 

She lingered in the doorway as she met Diana's eyes with a quizzical look. Diana smiled and nodded, pressing a finger to her lips before she turned her attention back to Steve and Bruce. 

“Do I hear talk of a suit?” She questioned, arching a brow. “Make sure he doesn't show me up.” Diana teased.

“I was thinking something basic black. Something a little military-esq.” Bruce explained. “Essentially my suit without the bat look.

Steve sat up a little straighter with a grin. “You've got my attention.” He said with a chuckle, looking towards Diana, “What do you think?”

Diana cocked her head to the side, “Have you got any drawings?” She questioned. “I’d like to see the specs.”

Bruce chuckled, “I figured you'd ask for those.” He grabbed one of the datapads off the table, pulling up the schematics. “Reinforced chest. There’s extra support along the right side, where you've got scarring.” He said to Steve, enlarging the image to show the inner layers. 

“Thank you.” Diana mouthed to Bruce. “As far as weaponry, what are we looking at?”

“A gun I hope.” Steve suggested.

“A modified gun, but a gun nonetheless.” Bruce explained as he pulled up the image. 

“Looks like a Luger.” Steve said, taking the datapad from Bruce to look at it closer. “I like the looks of it. Somewhat offended you chose a German pistol. But I’ll let it slide.” 

‘Well,” Bruce started, taking the datapad back. “There was a reason for that. Diana once told me that you had been spying on the German forces when the two of you met. I thought it was a nice nod.” He glanced towards Diana, “I can switch it out with something more-” 

“No.  _ No _ .” Steve shook his head, holding up his hands. “I love it. I appreciate the sentimental touch.” He reached over then and squeezed Diana’s knee. 

Bruce smiled appreciatively, though the smile was quickly pushed away. “It’s all still in the early phases of design.” 

“I appreciate it too.” Diana said with a warm smile, looking between the two men. “I’m just glad you’ve added extra safety precautions to keep him safe.” She looked at Steve, smirking as she watched him staring at the datapad, turning the suit around and around to look at different parts of it. “I need him to come home safely.” 

“That’s what I’m intending to do.” Bruce assured her. “Get him home safely to you.” 

Selina laughed a little, “Don’t worry, Diana. He modified my suit too. Though, I reminded him that I wasn’t wearing that when I was jumped.” She rolled her eyes. 

“It’s the thought that counts.” Diana said, meeting Steve’s eyes. “When you love someone, you want to make sure they’re safe, no matter what.” 

Steve moved his hand from her knee to briefly touch her stomach before he pulled his hand away. “I think that’s something we can all agree about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate that this was so short and this has literally taken me three days to write. But I really care quite deeply about the human aspects and this is the human side to heroes. In the downtime. Where life starts and a new future opens up. I'm hoping I get more time soon to write more. It's just been crazy busy all of a sudden and I'm required to be an ADULT (gross ew) and not just sit and grin at my phone and write.
> 
> Sigh. I love you guys! I hope you enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote up this chapter today at work, not even knowing that a popular demand was a little more of BatCat and Clois. So sorry that there's no WonderTrev or Barry in this chapter! I'm so glad you guys are loving Barry too!

Selina smiled a little as she watched Bruce working on his data pad. She knew exactly what he was working on - he’d been hard at work designing the suit for Steve once everyone had returned safely from facing Lex and Maru. She wasn't even a little upset with the fact that his attention had been on  _ that  _ instead of her. 

If she was being honest, it made her love him a little more. And she knew Diana’s secret. Bruce didn't understand  _ why  _ it mattered to Diana so much that Steve had a suit that could fully protect him. He didn't understand that in a day Diana’s concern went from worrying about her lover to worrying about the father of her child. And everything in between. 

But that was something that no one else seemed to understand about Bruce. He wasn't just about beating up bad guys and keeping everyone at an arm’s length. At the end of the day, he cared about protecting the innocent. And Steve was an innocent. 

Selina kicked off her heels and sat down on the sofa across from Bruce. She stuck her one leg out, nudging him with her foot with a small smile. “I have a rather deep question for you.”

“Hmm?” He questioned disinterestedly as he turned the datapad horizontal to look at something closer.

She shook her head, letting her foot drop gracefully to the floor. “I wanted to ask you what you thought about children? Terrible vermin or precious kittens?”

His head shot up. “Excuse me?” He questioned, sitting the datapad aside “Where did this come from?”

“We’ve reached a period of relative peace. I nearly died, in your opinion. We admitted we care about each other as more than just casual partners.” She shrugged. “I'm just curious. Does Bruce Wayne want children? Does Batman?”

Bruce pinched at the bridge of his nose. “I haven't thought about it.” He cocked his head to the side. “I guess Wayne Enterprises needs an heir…” 

“That would be all a child would mean to you?” She scoffed, looking at her nails. “Good to know.”

Bruce cleared his throat. “That's not what I meant. Any kid we had would be treated like royalty and I would want them far removed from this.” He gestured around them. “And Gotham isn't safe.”

“Is this something you've thought about?”

“Shortly after we started making this a more regular occurrence. I wondered what it would be like to have a child with you.” Bruce shrugged. “But I didn't think that was something you would ever want. And I still wonder if I would even be  _ right _ for the task. I tend to keep people at an arm’s length and babies tend to want to be in your arms.”

Selina tilted her head, drawing her legs up onto the sofa. “You're a very caring man, Bruce. I think you'll make a wonderful father one day. Not anytime soon, but one day.” She shifted so she could lay down on the sofa, turning her head to look at him. 

“And that's something you want?” Bruce’s brows were furrowed together. “A child?”

“One day.” Selina smiled at him, “I'm not sure if I'm there yet.” Babies required mothers who weren't selfish and she was still far too fond of taking care of only herself. “I think we still have a lot to work on.”

Bruce moves to get up from his chair, lifting her legs off the sofa so he could sit there, letting them rest in his lap. “I think we do too. I think there's still a lot for us to work on as a couple. A child would change the dynamic.” He ran his fingers over her leg as he stared straight ahead. 

Selina studied him, her brows pinched together. “And things are always different for us when we’re in Gotham.”

“It's the image I've got to keep up.” Bruce sighed, turning to look at her. “You know none of it is real.”

“I do.” Selina said quietly. “But I'm still not fond of reading articles in the  _ Entertainment _ section about you parading around with some French billionaire’s daughter.” She pulled her legs away from him, tucking them beneath her as she sat up. “I don't mind that you put on that you're an alcoholic billionaire that can be the life of the party,” Selina met his eyes. “But it  _ kills _ me when I see the lists of fancy rich women at your heels. When TMZ gets ahold of videos of them pawing at you,  _ kissing _ you. I've turned a blind eye for a long time because this wasn't serious, but it is now, it has been but we just didn't treat it like it was.”

“I thought you understood… it's all an image I have to keep up.”

“I do. But that doesn't stop me from feeling hurt.” Selina shifted closer to him. “When will Bruce Wayne be spotted with Selina Kyle at his side?”

Bruce raked a hand over his face, “You've been to Arkham, Selina…” He blew out a breath. “People will start to put together  _ who _ we are.”

She shook her head solemnly, looking away.  “Do we really have a future if I'm just your secret  _ friend _ who spends the night?”

Bruce reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. “You and I both know that's not how I feel. If this wasn't as complicated as it is, I would have you by my side at every event. But… you _ar_ e a known criminal.”

Selina lifted her hand to cup his cheek. “Then perhaps we need to arrange for Bruce and Selina to meet at some gala. People already think you're a train wreck. I don't care if they I'm after your money. I just want them to know I'm with you.” She said lowly, her voice coming out close to a hiss. “No more hiding.”

He pulled her closer, his hand sliding along the curve of her waist. “No more hiding.” Bruce said each word slowly, his eyes holding her gaze. “When we get back to Gotham, we’ll figure it out. Alfred mentioned that I got an invite to some museum exhibit opening gala. Perhaps we can  _ meet _ there.” 

Selina smirked, running her fingers down his throat as she moved to straddle him. “I  _ do _ love museum galas.” She chewed on her bottom lip. “I once stole a beautiful diamond necklace that was on exhibit.” She teased. 

“Let’s try to keep our hands out of the exhibit cases this time.” Bruce said as he rested his hands on her hips. 

Selina licked her lips, leaning in close to kiss him, “You’ll have to keep my hands occupied then.” She said in a sultry tone, running one hand down his chest and stomach to trace over the outline of his cock in his trousers. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem though…” 

“ _ Selina _ .” Bruce groaned, inhaling sharply. “I thought you said you were too sore for anything…”

“That was the other day.” Selina said with a smirk, slowly unzipping his pants. “This is right now.” With deft fingers she pulled his trousers down around his hips. She palmed him through his boxers, keeping her eyes on his face. “But this is only going to happen if you  _ promise _ me that things will change when we get home.”

Bruce groaned, his head falling back against the sofa. “ _ Fuck _ .” He gritted out as she slipped her fingers beneath the fabric of his underwear, curling her fingers around his cock. “Yes.  _ Yes _ . They have to change.”

Selina leaned in and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip as she continued to stroke him. She practically purred against his lips, pleased with his response. She was tired of living in the shadows with him, she wanted everyone to know that Bruce Wayne was hers. 

At the end of the day, she was still the only one who truly knew him. Sure, Diana knew him well, but even she didn't know all the little things that made Bruce,  _ Bruce _ .” 

Bruce caught her wrist, pulling her hand away. “Too much.” He hissed, kissing her again. 

“We wouldn't want to end this abruptly.” Selina smirked, shaking his hand loose. “I'm still dressed after all.”

He reached around behind her, grasping at the zipper of her dress and dragging it down. “And  _ that _ is a problem if you ask me.” Bruce drawled out. He pushed the little black dress off her shoulders, letting it pool around her waist. 

Selina pressed her hand to his chest as she lifted up and off of him so she could shimmy out of her dress the rest of the way. Bruce stood too, kicking his shoes off, followed by his trousers. Her hands returned to his chest, working to loosen the buttons and divest him of his shirt. 

“Your promise better hold true,” Selina said lowly, light scraping her nail over his chest as she studied his face. “A girl can only suffer so long, before she acts out.” She trailed her fingernails down his stomach to to push his boxers off, finally leaving them both bare. 

“I mean it Selina. I'll do it. For you.” He kissed her then, desperate and needy, his hands slipping down her back to grasp at her ass and pull her up, urging her legs around him. 

Selina curled her arms around him, letting him lead them backwards towards their bed. She believed him. She trusted that he would hold up his side of the promise. That when they went back to Gotham, the world would finally see them side-by-side. 

* * *

“So… is Diana pregnant?” Clark questioned Lois as he stepped into the bathroom with her to brush his teeth. 

“What?” Lois nearly dropped her toothbrush in the sink. “No! I mean I don't know. I mean, I haven't asked. Why do you think? I guess she could be…”

“That's a yes?” Clark laughed, rubbing her back as she sputtered. “I thought so.” He mumbled as he brushed his teeth. “Is that where you ladies went?”

Lois flushed. “I don't know what you're talking about!”

Clark rolled his eyes. “You're just as bad as I am at keeping secrets.” He shook his head. “I'm excited for them. I can't wait for her to actually tell us.”

“I don't know when she will.” Lois shrugged. “She's worried about it going wrong. She might wait awhile.” She frowned, “I told her she's lucky she's trying to have a  _ human’s  _ baby. She'll have better luck.”

Clark frowned, kissing the side of her head. “Hey, one day it might work out for us. We don't know for certain if things aren't compatible.” He wiped his mouth off with a wash cloth before putting his toothbrush away. 

“How many cases of Kryptonians having babies with humans do you know of?” Lois questioned, her hands on her hips. 

Clark made a face, stepping out of the bathroom. “Well…. none.”

“Exactly. At least Diana knows her father had a couple children with human women.” She shook her head before she tied her hair back. “It's not even that big of a deal. It'll happen or it won’t. I never really imagined that I would have kids.” She admitted. “Kinda thought I'd end up forty and unmarried.”

“Unmarried?” Clark arched a brow. “You really thought you wouldn't get married some day? Even if you hadn't met me… surely… you're incredible Lois. Some guy would've fallen head over heels for you.”

Lois laughed. “I'm a workaholic. I'm a little pushy. And I've been told I can be pretty frigid. My chances were slim.” She rolled her eyes as she took off her housecoat, hanging it on the back of the bathroom door before following him into the bedroom. “Plus most men find my ambition off putting.” 

“And most men are wrong.”

“This is why I had to end up with alien.” Lois said dryly, flopping onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“You know, if we decide one day that we want kids, adoption is great.” Clark suggested. “I would like to think we'd make good parents. Mine were amazing.”

Lois sat up and smiled at him. “Yeah. Let's adopt some day. I bet there's a bunch of little boys out there that would love to find out their new father is Superman.”

“Oh God.” Clark laughed as he pulled the covers up so he could lay down beside her, even though she was laying on top of the covers still. “I'm sure they'd love that.” He studied her for a minute before he got out of the bed, going over to his suitcase. 

“What are you doing?”

His fingers were shaking a little as he dug it out of the suitcase. “This is probably terrible timing,  but I had planned on doing this when we got back to Metropolis.” Clark explained as he pulled out a ring box, holding it up for her to see. 

Lois shot up in the bed. “ _ Clark _ !” She threw up her hands, shaking her head. “You don’t have to do this  _ now _ just because I’m moping.” 

“I’m not doing it because of  _ that _ , I’m doing this because it’s what I’ve been planning on doing for awhile. Something just always comes up.” He moved towards the bed, kneeling down on one knee as he popped the ring box open. “Lois Lane, will you do me the honor of allowing me to be your fiance? I’ve known you were the one since the moment I met you.” 

Lois blinked back tears. “Yes! Clark, of course!” She wiped at her eyes before she held her hand out. “I wasn’t expecting this. Really. You don’t have to do this.” 

“It’s what I want to do, Lois.” He assured her as he slipped the ring onto her finger. “We don’t have to rush into marriage, but I  _ do _ want to marry you.” He marvelled at the ring on her hand. “I had had it all planned out. Romantic dinner. A walk in the park. Starlight.” He shook his head. “I guess it’s better this way. If I’d waited, who knows what might’ve interrupted us.” 

“Come here.” Lois whispered, gesturing for him to get up so she could kiss him. “I love you.” 

Clark chuckled against her lips. “I love you too.” He moved to join her on the bed again. “Are you sure it wasn't the worst proposal ever?”

Lois grinned at him. “No. It was perfect. Sincere.” She wrapped her arms around him. “I still expect a nice dinner though.” She kissed him again. “Thank you.”

He let out a hum of contentment as they wrapped their arms around each other and settled into the bed. If he’d learned anything from watching Steve and Diana, it was that you had to take the time you were given when you were given it, because you never knew what tomorrow would bring. As ill planned as it was, it had felt right to ask Lois then and there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! :D I know it's short but I wanted you all to have something to read and it all felt so right! My life continues to be stupidly busy and one day I'm gonna catch up on talking to you guys in the comments!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for baring with me during that mini BatCat/Clois chapter. I got a little meta at the end of this chapter, because that's also how I feel about writing this fic. Thank you all for sticking with me even though I've been THE WORST lately!

Diana nudged Steve in the ribs as Lois walked into the kitchen. “Look.” She whispered, nodding her head towards Lois’ left hand. 

“Is that an engagement ring?” Steve questioned, keeping his voice low.

Diana nodded her head slowly. “I think it is.” She forked up a bite of her scrambled eggs. “I'm impressed. Clark put a ring on it.”

“He's not setting a precedent now is he?” Steve questioned, his eyes a little wider. 

Diana laughed. “No. I’m perfectly content with not being engaged. I think our commitment is quite clear.” She assured him quietly. She knew marriage was something he cared about, but it wasn't something she was overly concerned with. It was quite clear they could be a couple, have a child, all without needing someone to declare their love true for them. “So, Lois… how are you this morning?”

Lois looked towards the table with a grin, her cheeks bright pink. “Really good! How are you?” She questioned, fiddling with her pony tail.

“A little tired, but otherwise quite well.” Diana wiggled her eyebrows, eyeing the ring. “Any...  _ big _ announcements, Lois?”

“Oh! This?” Lois bit down on her bottom lip as she admired the ring on her finger, glancing up at them. “Clark popped the question last night.”

“Did he?” Diana chuckled. “Just like that?”

“He said he wanted to when we got back home to Metropolis, but with everything that keeps coming up… it was one of those cease the moment things.” She explained. “I couldn't be happier.”

“I can tell. You're beaming.” Diana grinned. “Congratulations.”

“Congratulations, Lois. You caught yourself a good guy.” Steve said as he sipped his coffee. 

Lois grinned. “Thanks you guys.” She poured herself a cup of coffee, “I might've accidentally told Clark about you guys…” She explained, “I didn't do it on purpose! He asked and I couldn't really lie to him.”

“Oh.” Diana’s brows knit together. “Please don't tell anyone else.”

“You mean don't tell Bruce and Barry.” Steve pointed out. “If Lois and Clark know and Selina knows, that's all that's left.”

“Well the rest of the Justice League doesn't know.” Diana said, “The Arthur’s already left and you haven't exactly met the whole rest of the team.”

“How many are there?” Steve questioned. 

“Roughly fifteen.” Diana explained, “And that's not including Barbara, Dick, or Robin.”

“Plus, Clark’s cousin Kara has been known to step in and help.” Lois added. “You should just expect there to be a lot of them.” She told Steve. “It depends on how bad things are.”

“Or where.” Diana took another bite of her breakfast. “I'm fairly certain Gotham thinks Batman is still there, thanks to Dick who sometimes takes up the mantel when Bruce can't be there. But usually Dick goes by the name Nightwing.”

Steve arched a brow. “Bruce doesn't seem like the sort that would share his cowl.”

Both Diana and Lois laughed at that. “He doesn't have a choice when he's not in Gotham,” Diana said. “He's very cautious about Bruce Wayne and Batman being absent at the same time.”

Steve rubbed at his temples. “I'm impressed you can keep all of this straight.”

Lois shrugged. “You get used to it.”

“Get used to what?” Clark questioned as he entered the kitchen, pressing a kiss to Lois’ cheek as he greeted her. 

“We were talking about how many people are in the League and it's various subgroups.” Lois explained, offering Clark a cup of coffee. 

“I understand congratulations are in order.” Diana said with a bright smile. “So old fashioned.”

Clark rubbed at the back of his neck. “ _ Yeah _ . I couldn't wait any longer to pop the question.” He gave Diana a pointed look. “Though you two have reason to celebrate too. I can't believe you didn't tell me!”

Diana laughed. “I was going to! But we only just found out and I wanted to wait just a little bit longer before everyone celebrated.” She shook her head. “But I'm thinking everyone is going to know before long.”

“Especially if you keep passing your hand over your stomach.” Clark warned with a grin as he approached their table, sitting down across from them. “It's a pretty telling move.”

“Noted.” 

“So are you excited?”

“ _ Thrilled _ .” Steve said proudly. “After everything we’ve been through lately… It was the best news.”

“Better than finding out you weren't gonna die?” Lois questioned as she sat down beside Clark. 

“Better than immortality?” Clark asked. 

“Geeze.” Steve laughed, scratching at his jaw. “Yeah. Better than all of that, really. I mean that's all really great, but… this was one of those things that I just  _ really _ wanted. A family.” He shrugged. “It's great that I'm gonna live to see it happen, obviously but… I don't know how to explain it.”

Diana rubbed his back, smiling adoringly at him. “It’s something we both wanted, but didn't think would happen for us.” She explained. “I grew up on an island as the only child. A place where having a child wasn't possible. You could have love and companionship and everything else you desired, but not a child.” Steve squeezed her knee under the table. “And then after I lost Steve, I just assumed it wasn't meant for me. That it was one of those desires that I would just have to live without.”

Steve tapped his fingers against his coffee cup. “And after that eloquent answer… with the war happening, I just assumed that I would end up canon fodder and then I met Diana and I started thinking about what life would be like after the war. Honestly didn't think I had much of a chance. You've seen her fight? She's incredible and  _ way _ out of my league. But here we are. Defying death and about a hundred years.”

“That's gonna be one hell of a story you tell your kid.” Clark laughed and shook his head. “But it's sweet.”

Lois smiled, “If Clark and I ever have kids… I can't wait to tell them how their  _ super _ alien father gets all weak in the knees for a mouthy, stubborn, human reporter who puts him in his place.”

Diana reached across the table and squeezed her hand, “It'll work out if it's meant to.” She assured her. 

“And if it doesn't, we’re gonna adopt.” Clark added. “We aren't in any rush. I think we’re both pretty happy with where things are.”

“We are.” Lois agreed, smiling at Clark. “I'm looking forward to a nice,  _ long _ engagement.” 

“Not too long I hope!” Clark laughed, giving her a look. “Maybe a year?”

“Or two.”

“ _ Wow _ .” He feigned offense. “Might as well make it three.”

“Maybe.” Lois teased, looking back to Steve and Diana. “We’re playing it by ear.”

“Just don't plan it for about nine months from now,” Steve said with a chuckle. “Because we’ll be busy.”

Diana scrunched up her nose. “Schedule your wedding before or after that time period.”

“Will do.” Lois said, mocking a salute. “Do you plan on working through your pregnancy?”

“At the Louvre? Yes.” Diana nodded as she ate a piece of her toast. “And I'll continue to help the League for as long as physically possible.” She sighed a little. “I would assume that my body would be a rather impenetrable vessel for the baby. But I would rather not worry  _ someone. _ ”

Steve nudged her. “I can't imagine who that would be.” He shook his head. “I just want you safe.”

“I know.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “My mother once told me that fighting doesn’t make a hero.”

“And did you listen?”

“My aunt began teaching me to fight in secret.” Diana pressed her lips together, giving Steve a look. “So good luck keeping me from the battlefield if it calls me.” She teased.

“It's hopeless.” Clark advised. “Though I also agree that you shouldn't be fighting while you're pregnant.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “Don’t you just love when men tell us what we should or shouldn't do?” She questioned Lois, who couldn't help but laugh. “It just warms my heart.”

“Ha ha.” Clark said dryly. “Have you thought of any names?”

“I know that we’re expecting a daughter.”

“She had a dream.” Lois explained. 

“Hippolyta Grace.” Steve told them. “Lyta for short.”

“Trevor or Prince?” She questioned with an arched brow.

Diana was quick to answer. “Trevor. Prince is only a name I use here. Our daughter will be a  _ princess _ . If I were to return to Themyscira I would one day become Queen. Just as my mother is.” She rested her hand on her stomach. “She will one day be Princess Hippolyta of Themyscira, daughter of Queen Diana.” 

“Lyta for short.” Steve said with a laugh.

“Is there any way back to your world?” Clark questioned. 

Diana shook her head. “If there is it is unknown to me. I have tried for a hundred years.”

“You  _ have _ ?” Steve questioned with a genuine look of shock.

She nodded. “I have. After you died… I tried to find a passage back. There was nothing here for me. And then again once all of our friends were gone.” Her shoulders sagged. “Whatever veil was thin when we met, was no longer thin when we parted.”

“I'm sorry.” Steve whispered, squeezing her hand. 

“Don't be. I always carry hope that we might one day return.” Diana urged. “If I'm meant to return home then I will. Then  _ we _ will.”

“I’m sure there’s some way.” Clark said, his brows furrowed together. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Diana shrugged a little, “When I left I knew I may never return. But that doesn’t mean I don’t long to. I would love to see my mother again. Especially now.” 

Steve rubbed at the back of his neck, “I don’t know, Diana… She might not be too keen about  _ who _ you’re having a kid with.” 

Diana laughed. “You’re probably not wrong. But she’d end up seeing that you make me  _ very _ happy.” 

“You’d let me say the name was my choice, right? That I wanted to name her after her grandmother?” 

“ _ Sure _ .” She shook her head, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“Where does the Grace come from?” Lois asked them, getting up from the table to refill her coffee cup. 

“My sister.” Steve replied, smiling sadly. “I’ll have to show you guys the album some day.” 

The four of them fell silent as Bruce strolled into the kitchen, whistling. “Good morning.” He offered, quite cheerily and Diana arched a brow as she met the gazes of the other three, who looked just as confused as she did. 

“Is Selina feeling better?” Diana questioned, trying to keep her voice steady, though it was teetering right on the edge of laughing. She’d never seen Bruce so…  _ happy _ . It was a little unnerving. 

“She’s feeling much better.” Bruce answered, greeting Lois at the coffee pot as he grabbed his own mug and filled it up. “Almost good as new.” 

Steve covered his mouth to keep from chuckling, turning it into clearing his throat. “So, uh… you guys have a good night?” 

Bruce shot him a look. “Yeah.” The more familiar scowl returned to his face. “ _ Why _ ?” 

“In all the time we’ve known each other, I can’t recall the last time I heard you whistling.” Clark pointed out. “Must’ve been a  _ very _ good night.” 

Selina appeared in the doorway, looking very much like the cat that had eaten the canary. “It was a  _ very _ good night. Thank you for asking, Superboy.” She rolled her eyes. “We should tell them, darling.” 

“Oh God, did you guys get engaged too?” Lois blurted out. 

“ _ Hell no _ !” Selina scoffed. “Wait did you?  _ No _ . Don’t answer that. Our news first.” She waved her hand dismissively. “When we get back to Gotham Bruce Wayne is going to  _ finally _ be officially connected to Selina Kyle.” 

Bruce watched with a pleased look as Selina explained their new situation. It warmed Diana’s heart to see him letting Selina  _ in _ . The poor woman had tried for probably longer than she should’ve to solidify herself in his life. He wasn’t an easy one to get close to. 

“Wow, Bruce.” Diana marvelled. “That’s a big step for you. Is it just a connection or is it  _ serious _ ?” 

“It’s serious.” Bruce admitted, “I think this might spell the end of Bruce Wayne’s playboy days.”

Steve rubbed his temples. “Sometimes when you guys talk, I completely lose track of what we’re talking about.” He looked between all of them. 

“My public face in Gotham is a carousing, drunken, billionaire playboy. Not at all who I really am. And not at all who I am as Batman.” 

“How do you keep all those pseudo-personas straight?” Steve questioned, “Just so we’re all clear, when I get this suit I’m still gonna be me. I’m just gonna be Steve Trevor with a fancy suit on.” 

Diana laughed. “No. We’ll have to conceal your identity.” 

“But you look just like you! So does Clark!

“It’s amazing what a pair of glasses will do.” Clark remarked. 

Steve snapped his fingers. “Then I guess we’re in luck, because I have to get glasses.” 

“There you go.” Clark said with a laugh. “You’re good to go Steve.” 

He sat up a little straighter and this time it was Diana’s turn to rub at her temples. “I’ve only just gotten up and I’m already for a nap.” She blew out a breath. 

“Yeah, it’s been a pretty eventful few days.” Clark said, smiling kindly at her. “You probably should take it easy.”

Diana widened her eyes warningly, before looking towards Bruce who didn’t even seem to notice the throw away comment. But Selina did. “ _ Don’t _ .” She mouthed as she jumped up onto the countertop beside Bruce where he was putting toast in the toaster. 

She rolled her eyes at Diana and shrugged in defeat. 

“Do you want to go rest?” Steve questioned, brushing Diana’s hair off her shoulders. 

“ _ No _ .” She swatted his hand away with a look. “I’m fine.” She really  _ was _ , she felt perfectly fine. It was just a lot to keep up with, when everyone was in the same room together. “I would actually like to go spar. Would you like to come too?” She questioned Steve. “I need a little activity.” 

He arched a brow, but her own look made his look fade away. “I’m up for a little sparring.”

This was the part of their lives that Diana was most fascinated with. Everyone in the world was concerned with Superman and Batman and Wonder Woman… They placed them all on this heroic pedestal; saviors that they looked up to. But they forgot that beneath the cowl and without the cape and when the shield was laid down that they were just  _ people _ . Perhaps not always  _ human _ , perhaps not just like everyone else. Yet they lived, loved, and laughed like anyone else. They dated, married, and had families that the people who idolized them would never know about. 

And that was why they all kept fighting. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some WonderTrev smut in it! It also has the start of the next plot point. I should be upfront and say this fic has spiraled into something bigger than I had expected. I do plan to continue to build BatCat, Clois, and bring in other characters from the universe to build it. If I didn't do this, the fic probably would've lost momentum days ago. I'm letting the muses do what they want and I'm just along for the ride and I hope you all stick around! 
> 
> At the core this fic IS WonderTrev. Think of them like the sun, everyone else's stories revolve around THEM. :D

“Come on Steve! You've got to keep your focus. Don't worry about hurting me. You won't.” Diana told him as she twirled around, lifting her sparring stick up above her head as she brought it down at an angle towards him.  

Steve managed to parry, dodging the attack as their shafts clanked together. He pulled back quickly, launching into his own attack, swinging towards the left, before feinting to the right. 

Diana couldn't avoid his attack, yelping a little as it made contact with her upper chest. She jumped back, both feet slamming onto the floor as she avoided his second attack. She clanked her stick against his, pushing him back to put space between them again. 

“Harder Steve. Come on. You're holding back.”

Steve launched into another attack, swinging right, left, then pushing forward. Diana lost her footing, but she recovered as she fell towards the floor, grabbing onto his shaft and using it to slide herself forward on the floor, between his legs. She struck him across the back, not hard enough to hurt him.

Diana pushed forward, bring the shaft up and over his head, pressing it to Steve’s throat. “You've got to be quicker.” She told him, pressing her lips to the side of his head as she spoke. 

Steve groaned a little and Diana’s brows shot up. “ _ Sorry _ . I blundered through it because… well, it's pretty hot.”

Diana laughed, pressing her forehead against his shoulder, keeping the shaft against his throat still. “This got you worked up?”

“If you can't see how this could be arousing…” Steve trailed off, before he wedges his stick in between himself and her shaft by shoulder using it to leverage it off his throat. 

Diana pulled her’s away as he turned back around brandishing his. “Clever move.”

“It wasn't just a move. I'm dead serious. This is hot.” He gestured between them. “But I do want to win.”

She laughed. “That's not going to happen.” Diana said as she launched forward, jumping up to avoid a low swipe at her feet. She landed behind him, pressing the end of the shaft against his lower back. “What are you going to do next, Steve? Come on, your opponent isn't going to wait and see what you'll do to stop them from wedging this between your vertebrae and paralyzing you.”

Steve jumped forward, turning around to face her in a flash of movement. He managed to loosen her hold on her shaft, causing her to stumble, but she rebound. He stumbled backwards as she slammed her shaft across his back, but he brought his around behind her, pulling her down with him. 

Diana released her hold on the shaft, using her hands to brace their fall so it wouldn't hurt Steve as much. “You weren't kidding.” She remarked as her legs settled on either side of his hips.

Steve chuckled lowly, “Trust me. If I could've controlled it… I would've won.” He told her, tossing his stick aside. “I was distracted.”

“Well let's hope in battle you can control yourself.” Diana warned, rocking her hips  _ very  _ slowly. 

“I don't think anyone we’ll face will get me going like you do, Angel.” Steve assured her, trailing his hands along her waist. 

“I should hope so.” Diana laughed, leaning down to kiss him. “We have a problem if that's the case.” She mumbled against his lips, wiggling her hips downwards. 

Steve groaned, “What if someone walks in?” He questioned, even as he ground himself against her. “What if  _ Bar _ -”

Diana kissed him to silence him. “We’re not bringing him up right now.” She told him, slipping her hand down between them, palming him through his trousers. 

Steve’s eyes fell closed and his lips parted with a guttural sound as Diana unzipped his trousers and slipped her hand inside. 

Diana curled her fingers around his cock, stroking him slowly before she pulled her hand away to work his trousers and underwear down. She smirked up at him, meeting his eyes as she wrapped her lips around him.

“Diana…” Steve gasped out, his fingers tugging at the hair tie holding her hair back, tangling his fingers in her hair. “The door…”

Diana pulled off of his cock with a  _ pop _ . “I locked it.” She said lowly as she licked her lips, lowering her head to take him back into her mouth. 

Steve was always so resistant about letting her get him off like this. He had no qualms about going down on her. Diana was fairly certain he’s  _ really _ taken to heart her comments about men not being necessary for female pleasure. He was always so determined to prove her wrong, even if that meant forgoing his own. 

Diana groaned around his length as she moved her mouth along him. There was something  _ incredibly  _ arousing about watching his reactions, the way his mouth formed unspoken words, the sounds that rose up from his throat. All because of her. 

“ _ Close _ .” Steve grunted out, releasing his hold on her hair, grappling to find purchase on the mat beneath them. 

She didn't relent. Diana bobbed her head faster, taking him in again and again. She hummed around his length, knowing that it sent reverberations straight through him.

And that was all it took. 

He went rigid beneath her as his release hit. Diana wrung out every second of pleasure from him, before pulling away, sitting back on her knees with a smug grin. 

Steve let out a breathy laugh. “Safe to say you defeated me.”

“Never let them get you on your back.” She winked at him. “Not everyone will serve so kindly. And if they try…”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Only you get to do that, Angel.”

Diana leaned forward as he sat up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before she stood up. “You think you're up for another round?”

“Depends on which round you're implying to.” Steve said with a laugh as he also stood up, tucking himself back into his trousers. 

“Sparring.” Diana retorted with a smirk as she took up their staffs, tossing his to him. “You've got to always be ready. Regardless of what came before. Even if it was  _ yourself _ .”

Steve twirled his staff in his hand before readying himself. “That's easier said than done.” He said dryly, holding her gaze. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

“ _ Heeeeey _ Bruce.” Barry called from where he was sitting in front of a large computer screen. “Your mini-me is trying to Skype in.”

Bruce sighed heavily as he stood up from where he was working on Steve’s suit. “Accept the call.”

“You got it dude.” Barry retorted as he clicked the button to start the call. “Hey there Dick! How's it hanging? Get it? Cause bats hang from their…”

Bruce gave him an incredulous look, before he rolled his chair out of the way. “What's up, Dick?”

“So Babs and I were out hitting the town last night and-”

“I'm gonna stop you there.” Bruce rubbed his temples. “I don't want to hear about your date. I have to meet with Jim when we get back to the city and  _ no. _ ”

“That's not what I was calling about.” Dick retorted with no small amount of sass. “As I was saying. We were out hitting the city, enjoying our evening when we ran into a certain blonde former-psychiatrist.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Oh, don't worry. She wasn't causing too much trouble.” Dick said with a roll of his eyes. “But, uh, I just wanted to check and see if you recalled her going to Arkham…”

“Yeah. I do.” Bruce crossed his arms. “And what did Harley have to say?”

Barry rubbed his hands together. “Sounds like we’ve got some fun waiting for us.”

“We didn't talk.” Dick shrugged. “Didn't think she'd want to talk with Babs and Dick.”

“Fair point,” Bruce pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, frowning as he thought. “I want you guys out there tonight. Keep an eye out. If she's out, others might be out too.”

“I've already got them out.” Dick assured him. “Remember I'm the cowl right now?” He grinned, “Gets me  _ all  _ the action with the ladies.”

“I'm going to punch you in the face when I get back.” Bruce grumbled. “Look. Selina and I should be back within a day. We’ll take the jet back in the morning. She's still got contacts inside. We’ll figure out what's going on.”

“Something's definitely not right.” Dick warned. “I keep thinking Lex might be behind this.”

“There's no way he could be back there already.” Bruce narrowed his eyes. “Unless he's got a contact in the inside that's letting them out.” He glanced at Barry. “You're heading back with us.”

“Please don't do the mile high club thing this time.” He begged, playing to the camera for Dick’s benefit. “Speaking of which… Has Iris mentioned me at all?”

Dick snorted. “Great segway there. You'll have to ask Wally, I've been a little too busy to gossip.”

“You went on a date!” Barry protested. 

“That's different, dude.  _ Geez _ . It has been  _ weeks  _ since we got a second of free time.” Dick held up his hands on defeat. “Just let me know if anything changes boss. This might be all hands on deck if we've got a multi-break out starting.” 

Bruce shook his head solemnly. “Just when we thought things might quiet down.” He let his arms drop to his sides. “See you soon, Dick. Get some rest. It might be a few more long weeks ahead.”

“See ya.” Dick waved as he ended the call. 

“Is this something the BatFam can handle? Or are we going to be getting the  _ whole _ gang together in Gotham?” Barry questioned, tilting his head to look at Bruce. 

Bruce shook his head, “Keep it quiet. I don't want Diana and Steve feeling like they need to get involved in this.”

“So many secrets.” He lamented as he stood up. “I'm gonna go pack.” Barry snapped his fingers. “And this time I'm wearing earplugs and one of those eye cover things.” Barry shuddered dramatically as he exited the room. 

Who needed kids when he had people like Barry and Dick in his life? 

* * *

“God am I beat.” Steve complained as they stepped into their bedroom. He toweled off his forehead and tossed it into the hamper. “You don't tire do you?”

“Not when I get in the zone,” Diana said with a laugh as she balanced on one leg to stretch out her muscles. “You told me once upon a time that you had all that extra stamina. That's why they made you a spy.” She arched a brow. “Did you lie?”

Steve shot her a look. “I was at the peak of my abilities then,  _ thanks _ . I'm working back to there. It's funny what an explosion, crashing, being experimented on, and waking up a hundred years later does to you.” He kicked off his shoes, rolling his shoulders. 

“Next time we need to work on the right side more. We need to make your eyesight troubles feel natural.” Diana explained as she stepped closer to him and cupped his cheek. “Though you did quite well with disarming me from the left.”

“See, I am above average. Who else could have his lovely friend blow him  _ and _ get back up and fight?” Steve questioned, rubbing his hand over the small of her back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Diana smiled at him, “How do you feel about saving some water and showering together?”

“I'm always interested in saving some water.” Steve said lowly, stepping closer to her. “You're in rare form today.”

“What can I say? Beating you at sparring gets me all hot and bothered.” Diana leaned in and kissed him, curling his hand around the back of his head. “There's something about all those sounds you make.”

Steve slipped his hand down between her thighs as their lips brushed. “Now you see why  _ I _ got worked up.”

Diana inhaled sharply, curling her hand around his shoulder as his fingers brushed over her through the fabric of her clothes. “ _ Oh _ .” She raked her fingers through his hair as she caught his lips with a needy kiss.

Steve’s free hand worked to slide her pants down her hips, pulling his hand away long enough to get them down completely. 

Diana worked at getting his shirt off, stumbling backwards as she kicked her own pants off as they moved towards the bathroom. His hand between her thighs was distracting her in all the best ways. 

They lingered in the doorway of the bathroom so Steve could get his pants off, kicking them out of the way while Diana tossed her shirt out of the way. 

“Come on Steve,” Diana taunted. “Show me your  _ above average _ stamina. You've got to be  _ up _ for everything.”

“You're on a roll.” Steve said with a low laugh as he followed her into the bathroom. He leaned against the sink as he watched her turn the shower on. “Truly rare form.” He shook his head.

Diana looked back over her shoulder at him. “Can't I be in a good mood?” She questioned as she stepped into the shower, stepping beneath the water, running her fingers through her hair. “Look at it this way, we’re still fairly far out from the part of this,” She gestured to her stomach. “Where I want absolutely  _ nothing _ to do with you.” 

“Duly noted.” Steve retorted as he stepped into the shower behind her, his hands resting on her hips as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her shoulder. “You’re not gonna go all Amazonian on me and declare that you don’t  _ need _ a man, right?”

“Ha. Ha.” Diana rolled her eyes, leaning back so she could rest against his chest. “You’re hilarious. I certainly don’t think men are obsolete anymore. I  _ am _ adaptable.” She remarked, tilting her head to brush her lips over his jawline. “But I don’t want to talk about whether or not you’re unnecessary, I want you to show me how  _ very _ necessary you are.” She ground herself back against him. 

Steve groaned, his hand slipping from her hip to between her thighs, teasing her slick flesh there. “I think I can do that.” He said lowly, circling her clit with his thumb, making her inhale sharply. “I love the sounds you make, Diana.” 

She curled her hand around the back of his head, rocking her hips in time with the movements of his fingers, still grinding back against his cock. “I love… when you’re  _ in _ me.” Diana retorted with a soft laugh that turned into a moan as he pressed a single finger into her and then a second.

Diana’s head fell forward and she reached her hand out to press against the shower wall for support as he thrust his fingers in and out of her, slow and steady. There was no urgency to get her  _ there _ and it was just this side of maddening. “ _ Steve _ .” She hissed out through clenched teeth. 

Steve brushed his lips along her shoulder, sucking lightly at her pulse point as he circled her clit once more with his thumb. And then he pulled his hand away entirely, shifting how they were standing. 

She rocked back against him as he lined himself up, bracing herself against the shower wall as he thrust into her. Diana bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out, not wanting to give him exactly what  _ he _ wanted. Not yet at least. 

Diana dropped one hand away from the shower wall, teasing her own flesh where they were joined, finishing the work he’d started. 

“That’s  _ hot _ .” Steve breathed out close to her ear as he palmed her breast, his thumb brushing over her taut nipple. Diana gave a soft cry, just for him, in response. He picked up the pace of his movements, pounding into her beneath the gentle fall of the shower. 

“Come on, Diana.” He urged, his other hand clutching at her hip, holding her steady as they moved together. Her fingers were working urgently to get herself  _ there _ and it didn’t take much more. 

A few swift thrusts of his hips, angled just right, and her fingers stroking her clit had Diana  _ soaring _ over the edge. Her body clenched around his cock, pushing him closer to his own release. 

“ _ Steve _ .” She urged, rolling her hips back, trying to get him there. He was the one that ended up crying out  _ her _ name as he followed her over the edge. Steve rocked his hips slowly as he milked out their releases, trying to make it last as long as possible. 

Diana groaned a little as he slipped out of her and she turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a needy kiss. “It’s a shame I can’t go home and tell them that sometimes men can be  _ very _ good in this department.” She teased, pushing her fingers through his wet hair. 

“You think they’d believe you?” He laughed, curling his arm around her waist. 

“Some of them might be interested to know that.” Diana grinned, wiggling her brows. “Though then they’d possibly want to share you and I’m  _ very _ against that.” She kissed him again, smiling against his lips. “Speaking of home…”

Steve groaned, “It’s amazing how much you can  _ talk _ after that. I just want to take a nap.” He screwed up his face. “But what about home?”

“I was thinking we might go back to Paris tomorrow…” She suggested, “I should really get back into the swing of work and… you can always come with me until we find something suitable for you.” 

Steve blew out a breath, cocking his head to the side. “Can we… talk about this when I’m not still thinking about what we just did?” He questioned, arching a brow. “Really addled right now.” 

“You’re blaming the sex on  _ that _ ?” She teased, kissing him again. “Alright. Alright. We’ll wait to talk about that.” But she couldn’t deny that she was excited about the prospect of slipping into a normal life with him. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... life has been weird. What follows is a little angst and some smut and I hope you all forgive me for not being so diligent in my replies. I wish I had more time to write.

“I think I could get used to living here.” Steve said as they entered her apartment and he shrugged his coat off and hung it on the coat rack. “Paris has a certain  _ appeal _ .”

Diana gave him a look. “That doesn't sound sincere.” She remarked, sitting her small suitcase down. “Though, I would say the same about London.”

“You never have liked London, have you?” Steve questioned as he headed towards the sofa to flop down on it.

She shook her head, moving to join him on the sofa. “It's very bleak there. Even still.” Diana shrugged. “Paris had to grow on me. Nothing will ever compare to Themyscira, though.”

“I still can't believe that place was real.” Steve said with a look of awe. “It was surreal.”

Diana smiled at him. “Maybe we’ll find a way back there one day.” She shifted so she could rest her cheek on his shoulder. “Did you think Bruce seemed odd when we were leaving?”

“A bit. Yeah.” Steve squeezed her shoulder. “He seemed evasive about everything.” He made a face. “Like he was hiding something.”

“Even Clark and Lois didn't seem to know what was going on.” Diana sighed, shaking her head. “Who knows.”

Steve kissed the side of her head, moving his arm to around her waist so he could rest his hand on her stomach. “I don't pretend to understand him.”

“I  _ do _ pretend. But I'm frequently wrong.” Diana chuckled, covering his hand with hers. “I'm quite excited for this new normalcy.” She said, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder again.

“It's nice to be back here and not worrying about my health failing on us.” Steve said, rubbing his fingers in tiny circles over her stomach. 

“The only thing we have to worry about is finding you a job.” Diana reminded him. “Which I'm sure you're  _ thrilled _ about.”

“I really wouldn't mind just being here.” He suggested. 

“You don't strike me as a homebody.” Diana retorted, turning to meet his eyes. “Why do you want to just stay home?”

Steve shrugged. “I don't really know where I fit in here.” He admitted. “My French is pretty so-so. I still have no idea how to work a computer. Pop culture references are completely lost on me.” He shook his head. “And I'm not about to join the military again. Though I don't think I'm in good enough shape to join anymore.”

Diana frowned, brushing her fingers over his cheek. “I don't want you sitting around and waiting for me to come home.”

“I don't mind it.” Steve promised, turning his head to kiss her palm. “I'm serious, angel. I'm still acclimating. Give me a little more time before I jump into the workforce.” He said against her hand. “Leave it to me to keep this place clean and make us dinner when you get home.”

She ran her thumb over his lips. “How  _ domestic. _ ” Diana teased. 

“Don't be too impressed. I also plan to watch  _ a lot _ of Netflix and read.”

“I can show you how to get books delivered here in basically a day.” Diana smiled at him. “Or did Lois show you the wonders of Amazon?”

“She did. I'm excited about that.” Steve remarked with a grin. “With all these technologies it's a wonder anyone ever leaves their house.”

Diana gave him a look. “Mark my words, you're going to be  _ begging _ for something outside of the apartment before long.” 

“I'll just come to work and pester you.”

She groaned. “Just don't pass out me again.” Diana told him, reaching for the remote to turn the television on. “But you're more than welcome to come with me, whenever you'd like. It's not terribly exciting, considering everything else we've done here lately.”

Steve arched a brow. “No? Here I thought your day job was more exciting than taking down super villains.” He remarked, chuckling. 

“ _ Hardly _ . Though to some people, I suppose being a curator is quite exciting.” Diana pointed out, settling back into his side as she flipped through channels. “But it's mostly unexciting.”

“Still, I know you love your work. I'd enjoy just watching you.” Steve told her and she couldn't help but laugh. “I mean it.”

“You're crazy.” Diana rolled her eyes, patting his leg with another chuckle. “What sort of job do you think you’d like to have?”

Steve sighed. “I really don't know. I plan to read up on where the world is at right now. I have a feeling there's a lot I need to learn before I set foot out there alone.” He raked his fingers through his hair. “I hate it.”

She frowned. “I'm sorry.” She squeezed his knee. “I have no doubt that you'll find a way to fit in here. I know what sort of man you are and I truly think you'll find your niche here.”

“What if my  _ niche  _ is just staying here?” Steve questioned, mimicking her tone. 

Diana shook her head, patting his leg again, “Only for a few weeks. Then we’re getting you back out there.” She told him firmly. “I don’t see how you’ll be happy staying cooped up in here. You’ll feel like you’re trapped in the hospital again.” 

Steve shuddered. “You might have a point there.” He rubbed his hands together, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “I just don’t know Diana. You’ve adapted so seamlessly, but that’s because you’ve had a hundred years to get used to all of this. Everything I once knew is  _ different _ or completely obsolete. I just don’t see myself jumping into that world out there this quickly. I’m not going to sit on my ass and do nothing forever. I want to have some way of contributing when the baby comes. Give it a few months of settling in to this life.” He explained, raking his fingers through his hair again, letting out a heavy sigh. 

“You don’t  _ have _ to contribute, Steve.” Diana tilted her head to the side. “I've lived fairly modestly over the past century and I have sufficient funds for the three of us to live a very comfortable life.”

“See, but…” He shook his head, rubbing at his lips as he decided not to finish.”

“ _ But _ ?”

“I get that it's probably antiquated. And it probably sounds  _ really _ stupid to you, but… I wanna contribute. It's kinda ingrained in me that the man provides. And I'm not saying I wanna be the only bread winner here.  _ No _ . I just want to feel like I'm doing  _ something _ for our family.” Steve slumped back on the sofa. 

Diana’s brows pinched together, her jaw setting a little harder. “That is rather antiquated thinking, Steve. I would rather you didn't think you  _ had _ to provide but that you  _ wanted _ to provide. I'm all for equality.” She curled her legs up beneath her, turning to study him. “I don't want this to be an issue for us.”

“It's not an  _ issue _ . It's just what it is. I just wanna do right by you.” Steve curled his arm around her, pulling her closer. “By our daughter.”

Diana’s features softened. “I know you do. And I want to do right by you. I think we both had dreams of what  _ this _ would be. The reality’s a little different. A century off. With different hurdles. But I know we can do it. Take all the time you need, Steve. I'm not going to push you.”

“And I'm not gonna push you.” He promised. “I mean it. I don't like the idea of you suiting up and kicking ass, but I'm well aware of the fact that you can do it without any issues.”

She laughed. “I appreciate that.” Diana said dryly, rolling her eyes. 

“I also know I can't stop you.”

“Damn straight.” She cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. “Glad you realize that.”

Steve brushed his thumb over the rise of her cheekbone. “We haven't really had a chance to do this without a crisis going on.”

“Do what?”

“Live.” Steve kissed her again sweetly. “You know, have  _ time _ .”

Diana nodded her head slowly with a smile. “I look forward to having time.”

“I'm looking forward to having dates.”

“Lazy mornings.”

“Strolls.” Steve whispered, kissing her again. 

She laughed against his lips. “Cozy nights.” Diana played her fingers through his hair, before sitting back with a smile. “We have adjusting to do. Both of us.”

Steve smiled a little, “We do. Mostly me.” He laughed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “It's gonna take some time to figure out 2017.”

“I believe in you.” She rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Thanks.” Steve kissed the top of her head, lingering there.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy. As progressive as he was, he was still a man from the turn of the 20th century. There were morals and ideas that were innately part of who Steve Trevor was. Diana was  _ fine _ with that, in fact she wasn't wholly against the idea of a man as  _ a  _ provider, but certainly not  _ the _ . And he wasn't asking for that.

It wasn't as though Steve was telling her she couldn't go out and fight or even go to work. In fact he was offering to stay at home and be the provider there, while she went to work. He understood. But he also wanted to provide for their family. To fill that male prerogative. 

At the end of the day Steve was a man with feelings. Feelings that she had to consult when it came to  _ their _ life  _ together _ . It wasn't just her anymore. And she'd already stepped on his toes quite a bit. That much, she knew, wasn't going to lead to a healthy union if she kept taking and doing without regarding what he wanted. 

If you added up all the time they’d had together it was just short of four months and the included most of the time he was in a coma. Four months and they had rushed fully into their life together. It was going to take time to get used to one another. 

* * *

“How was work?” Steve called from the kitchen as Diana walked into the apartment. 

“Good.” Diana said back, shedding her jacket as she moved further inside. “What smells so good?”

“I looked up how to make Eggplant Parmesan.”

“My favourite!” Diana grinned as she sat down on the stool at the counter. She scooped up the mail, thumb through it. “So you went to the market I take it?”

“I got funny looks for asking for eggplant. Then I remembered it's aubergine.” Steve admitted, spooning up some of the tomato sauce he was making. “Taste. Does it need more salt?”

She dantily wrapped her lips around the spoon with a hum. “More basil.” Diana told him, licking her lips. “But that's good. Who knew you were such a good cook.”

“I used to love cooking.” Steve admitted. “Anything interesting happen at work?”

Diana hummed. “I reviewed the paperwork for a Roman hoard we’re supposed to be receiving this week. I cleaned a shield.” She shrugged. “A typical day.”

“Where’d they find the hoard?”

“A garden in York. It's a fairly remarkable hoard.” She explained. “I'm excited to have it on display soon.” Diana bit down on her bottom lip, tilting her head to the side as she watched him moving around the kitchen, getting everything ready for dinner. “You should come in and see it when we receive it.” 

“I’d love to.” Steve said with a grin as he grabbed two plates and started plating up the food. “I didn’t really get to see as much as I would’ve liked to last time I was there.”

“Hey, as long as you don’t pass out this time.” Diana winked at him, resting her elbows on the bar. “Did you enjoy going to the market?”

“Well, after we got past the aubergine awkwardness, it went fine. I got us fresh bread too.” Steve explained, carefully putting the eggplant over a bed of spaghetti. “Everyone was fairly forgiving about the fact that I’m terrible with French.” 

“I told you they would be! Almost everyone speaks English. You just have to try first.” Diana laughed, shaking her head as she picked up her plate and headed for the table. “I’m glad you’re getting out and exploring.” 

Steve shrugged. “We needed food.” 

Diana sighed, sinking down in her seat across from him as he did the same. “Would you ever be interested in joining the military again?” 

“You’re leading with that?” He snorted, “No. I never really enjoyed being in the military. I mean, it was fun to be a spy, but… everything else? Take it or leave it.” Steve took a sip of his water, “Besides, I’m pretty sure they like soldiers in their peak. I’m past that now, I’m afraid. The bad eye, bad hearing, and Vertigo pretty much right me off as a failure in their book.” 

“But you’re not…”

“Which is why I’m happy to help however I can with the Justice League.” Steve said lowly. “It’s better this way. Immortal or not, I’m not interested in dealing with war again.” 

She forked up a bite of her eggplant, humming contently as she chewed it. “This is good.” Diana smiled at him, taking another bite. “What  _ would _ you like to do?” 

Steve shrugged. “I really don’t know. Something, but I don’t know.” He took a few bites before meeting her eyes. “Can we change the subject?”

Diana cocked her head to the side. “I just want to know what I can do to make this easier for you.” She said, “I know adapting isn’t easy, but I could make it easier.” She said softly. “I don’t want you resenting me some day.” 

“Why would I  _ resent _ you?” Steve questioned, his brows knitting together. “That sounds like something Bruce would say.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “He may very well say something like that, but  _ no _ . I’m saying it because I do genuinely worry about that. You staying at home, me spending eight hours of the day at work, five days of the week.”

“I’m not going to resent you for working. I’m the one who doesn’t want to right now.” Steve reminded her, holding her gaze. 

“ _ Steve _ .” She shook her head. “You’re also the one who said you have some deep masculine need to be the provider. That sounds like resentment in the making.” 

“Yeah, but…” Steve blew out a breath. “We’re not at that point, yet. I’m still trying to figure out where I fit into this world. I thought I was fitting in at the compound or whatever, but then we all had to go back to our lives and… I don’t know, Diana.” 

Diana frowned. “We are at a disadvantage because we’re on a different continent,” She said softly, pushing her pasta around her dish. “I can put out feelers in Metropolis and Gotham… They have a few nice museums.” 

“No.  _ No _ . I don’t want you quitting your job because of me.” Steve sat up straighter. “Just give me time. I’ll figure it out here. I promise.” He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. “I know how much you love your job.” 

“But do you know how much I love you?” Diana questioned, pressing her lips together as she met his eyes. “I’ve spent a hundred years alone. We had a scarce few days together when we first met, but I  _ knew _ that if you were going to be part of my life, that things would change. And then I lost you. But that doesn’t change what I knew then. Relationships work because of the give and get. That means I’m willing to give up working for the Louvre if that means you get to explore this new stage in your life the way you want to.” 

“I don’t need you to quit for me.” Steve waved his hand dismissively. “That’s never what I wanted. I don’t know, Diana… It’s just all a culture shock for me and it’s going to take time for me to get there.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I’m being pushy aren’t I? I just worry about you not being  _ happy _ like this.” She gestured to the apartment. “Even I have days where I find all of this to be boring.”

“You’re not being pushy… not  _ too _ pushy, I guess.” Steve assured her. “I would do anything for you Diana. You lead, I follow.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t want that. I don’t need you to follow me, I need you walking side-by-side with me.” Diana turned her hand over beneath his, curling her fingers around his hand. “If there’s anything you want, I want you to  _ tell _ me.” 

“I have everything I  _ need _ .” Steve whispered, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. “And I have everything I want.” 

Diana’s lashes fluttered and she felt herself go pink. “ _ Good _ .” She wasn’t going to keep pushing the subject. When he was ready to enter the workforce, he would. When he was ready to admit that he didn’t want them to stay in Paris, he would. If there was one thing she knew about Steve, it was that he was stubborn. But he was a good man. One of the few rare ones out there. Stubborn  _ and _ good. He’d make up his mind in his own time, she wouldn’t be able to push him. 

* * *

“So that’s the hoard, huh?” Steve said, tucking his hands into his pockets as he stared at the mass of hammered coins; shimmering silver and gold and the jewelry that glimmered behind the display case. 

“That’s the hoard.” Diana stepped up beside him, slipping her arm through his arm and clasping her hands together. “It’s believed that most, if not all, were buried in 270 AD.” She explained, admiring her own handiwork. “I’m truly thrilled we got the exhibit.” 

“You did good.” Steve turned and pressed his lips to her temple. “Want to show me around?” 

“I’d love to.” Diana took his hand in hers and led him through the museum. “My favorite piece we have is in here.” She told him, bringing them to stop in front of a painting of a bare-chested woman wielding the French flag. “ _ Liberty Leading the People _ .” 

“The uprisings in Paris, right?” Steve questioned as he studied the painting. “Victor Hugo’s  _ Les Miserables _ is set around this point in history.”

“Did you actually finish it? I couldn’t bring myself too. It was so long and so terribly miserable” 

Steve chuckled. “I did. I wouldn’t say I loved it, but it was a very good read.” 

“It’s the size of a brick!” 

“I love reading. What can I say?” Steve laced their fingers together. “So, why do you love this?”

“I’m fascinated with the way women have been portrayed in art throughout history. So many prominent figures are women. Liberty and justice, to name the first two that come to mind.” Diana explained. “In so many of these cultures where they embrace the female form to represent freedom, women had no freedom. There was no liberty for the very symbol they took.” She shook her head. 

“I hadn’t realized just how common that was. Now that you mention it, there is a lot of female imagery where females were often not considered equal.” He squeezed her hand. “See, I learned something today.” 

“My duty here has been accomplished.” She teased, tugging at his hand as she led him through to the next room of art. “Come on, we’ve got a little more time before I’ve got to head back up to my meetings.” 

“ _ Meetings _ .” Steve scoffed. “I thought you were going to spend all day with me.” He winked at her. “I’ll keep looking around, I think. See if I can find my favorite piece.” 

“Tempting. I’m curious to see which piece you pick out.” 

“I did see one last time I was here that I really enjoyed.” 

Diana canted her head to the side, “Which painting?”

“It was actually a sculpture.” Steve explained, “I believe it was a goddess… with wings?”

“Ah! It’s the one called the  _ Winged Victory of Samothrace _ .” Diana told him, leading him towards the room where the statue was held. “This one?” 

“That’s the one.” Steve said with a nod. “I know it’s headless, but I think it’s gorgeous.” 

“Following my theme, I see.” She grinned. “This is the goddess of victory. Another female form portraying an idea.” Diana’s eyes raked over the statue. “She is beautiful. If this is your favourite, it’s a fine choice.” 

“Not quite as grim as your favourite.” 

“That’s what you think. Lady Victory here presides over victories in battle. She’s quite fond of your sacrifices once she’s delivered you a swift win.” Diana said, arching a brow. “Goddesses require respect, you know.” 

“Don’t I  _ respect  _ you?” Steve said lowly, leaning in to brush his lips over her ear as he spoke. There were other people in the room with them. “Didn’t I  _ respect _ you this morning when you woke up with my face between your thighs?”

Diana swallowed thickly. “I have  _ meetings _ .” 

“I wasn’t suggesting anything.” Steve said innocently. 

“But maybe I was.” Diana squeezed his hand, before releasing her hold, taking a step back. “Speaking of my meetings…. I should get going before I never leave.” Her words said one thing, but the look in her eyes told him to follow her. 

Steve followed her through the rooms of art, until they reached a door that said  _ Authorized Personnel _ . Diana unlocked the door, beckoning for him to join her. The room wasn't very big, arm width across and going a few paces back. “I didn't know a storage room would be on our tour.”

“I thought I might spice things up.” Diana said with a smirk, leaning back against the door.

“Is this all because I mentioned this morning?” Steve questioned, running a hand along her hip. “Worried you won't be able to concentrate in your meetings?”

Diana nodded her head slowly, tilting her chin so she could reach his lips. She wouldn't have had any problem with her meeting, but that wasn't what he wanted to hear, obviously. And she couldn't deny that there was something that made her burn hotter knowing they were a door away from the public.

Steve drew the skirt of her dress up, slipping his hand beneath to skim over her leg. “No underwear?” He questioned with a grin.

Diana hummed, running her hands over his forearms. “This dress lends itself to not wearing any.” She said lowly, kissing him. “And maybe I had hoped we’d end up in this position.”

“ _ Clever _ .” Steve drawled out as he slipped his hand between her thighs, sliding his fingers through her sensitive flesh with a groan. “Is that all for me?”

Diana nodded her head slowly with a smirk. “Only if  _ this _ is all for me.” She said as she cupped him through his trousers, watching the way his expression faltered. The amount of power you could wield over a man when you had his cock in your hand was amusing to her.

Steve claimed her lips in a desperate kiss, swallowing up her moan as he pressed two fingers into her, thumbing her clit in tight circles. 

Diana ran her fingers through his hair, clinging to him as she rolled her hips in time with the thrusting of his fingers. It wasn't going to take her very long to reach her release. She had already found that she was a little more sensitive than she had been before and she could only thank her pregnancy for that. She was glad she was sensitive, instead of  _ sick _ . Those seemed to be the two alternatives. 

“I have an idea.” Steve mumbled against her lips, starting to pull his hand away. 

Diana was quick to curl her hand around his wrist, keeping him right where he was. “So close.” She gritted out as her release started to build, bringing her to that lofty peak before she went head first over the edge. Her body clenched around his fingers as he thrust them in and out of her, coaxing her down from her high. “What's your idea?” She questioned in between breaths.

Steve reached past her to switch the light off, plunging them into darkness. “ _ That _ .” He whispered, brushing his lips against her cheek, his breath dancing over her skin. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Diana’s heart beat a little faster as she got comfortable in the darkness.”This is different.” She said, sliding her hands over his chest. “A good different.” She added, slipping one hand down to palm him again.

Steve groaned out her name lowly as she started to free him from the confines of his pants, taking her sweet time in getting the zipper down. She slipped her hand inside, curling her fingers around his length, just the way he liked. 

Diana leaned in to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip. There was something incredibly appealing about doing this in the darkness. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. “ _ Steve _ .” She whispered as she pulled her hand away from him. 

He moved into action, lifting her up and pinning her back against the door. She was more than willing to wrap her legs around his hips, slipping her hand between them to guide his cock to her center. 

She could hear people outside the door and she kissed him to keep herself quiet as he slid into her. Diana ran her fingers through his hair as she sank into the kiss, rolling her hips in time with his movements. 

Steve’s fingers pressed into her hips, holding her steady as he thrust into her again and again. She often wished those marks he left would  _ last _ , but they always vanished far too soon. “Close.” He rasped out against her lips, picking up the pace of his movements. 

“ _ Yes _ .” Diana gasped out, curling her fingers in the fabric of his shirt as she rocked her hips faster. “Come on Steve.” She urged. 

He slid his hand from her hip to tease the flesh where they were joined, his thumb working over her clit, pushing her over the edge. Her body started to tighten around him, trembling as he continued to thrust into her, seeking his own release. 

She kissed him, keeping him from crying out as he reached his peak. He slammed into her one last time, his body going rigid as he came undone. “ _ Wow _ .” Diana whispered, dragging her lips along his scruffy jawline. 

Steve groaned. “Dark closet sex… Really good.” He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, breathing heavily. “Holy shit.” 

Diana ran her hand over his back as she let her legs slip from his hips, “I love you.” 

He hummed, “I love you too Diana.” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “This right here is my favorite piece of art.” He told her. 

“Sex is art now?” Diana teased, smoothing her skirt back down as she listened to him zipping himself back into his pants. 

“It’s one of those new-fangled live art forms.” Steve retorted with a chuckle. “Just roll with it.” 

“Mhm.” Diana rolled her eyes. “I really have to get to my meetings now.” She said as she glanced at her cellphone. “I’m gonna be late.”

“Worth it?”

“Always.” She kissed him again, finding his lips with ease in the darkness. “I’ll see you in a couple hours.” 

“I know what I’m going to be thinking about while you’re gone.” He remarked as they stepped out of the closet cautiously. 

Diana’s cheeks burned hot. “It’s definitely going to be interesting meetings.” 

“Have fun.” Steve said lowly, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before he started to walk backwards. He looked so full of himself and she loved it. 


End file.
